Remember When
by Chel88
Summary: No Matter where life took us...or the choices we made...she was always going to be my angel. She was my best friend, my sense of completeness..the owner of my heart. But, our love could never anything more than a fantasy... Jasper/ OC
1. Tiny Angel

_**~The idea for this came to me earlier today…when I should have been paying attention in class! Lol I plan on continuing this…so I'd love to know what you think!~**_

_**November 24**__**th**__**, 1993-**_

_Today was a day quite not like any other. Alice had dragged me to the California coast…assuring me that it would remain cloudy for the next twenty four hours and that we would be safe. I was not so enthused at her taking me though. Lately, I had been in no mood to be around anyone…everything agitated me. Every time a human passed by me, I wanted to lunge at them. But then, I met someone…a human to be exact. And not just any human, a human child who, with one look of her big brown eyes, has seemed to change me completely. She was not afraid as she approached me as I sat on one of the many jagged rocks…looking out into the never-ending ocean. She smiled such an innocent smile at me and just plopped herself down beside me. I was not expecting her to talk to me, let alone say what she did to me._

"_Don't be sad" she pouted "we can be lost together." She said, her words sort of meshing with one another, speaking in a way that only a five year old would talk. I don't know what came over me but I simply smiled at her and she placed her tiny hand in mine. _

"_Audrey!" a woman's voice yelled and got closer to the rocks. The woman eventually stumbled upon us and I felt her intense relief when she found the little girl. _

"_Oh thank you!" she sighed, picking the little girl up in her arms "thank you for protecting me daughter." the woman said. I merely nodded. I had not done anything spectacular…I had just been sitting there, looking for a reason to keep going. Little did this woman know was that…her small daughter had just given me what I had so long been missing?_

_I have to see this little girl again. For some reason, she holds the key to what I'm looking for. Maybe it's the fact that she is so small and doesn't know that I'm in fact truly dangerous for her to be around. Maybe it's the fact that I don't have to say anything and she's content with it….or maybe, maybe it's just the fact that tiny angel has come down from somewhere, for the sake of helping me._


	2. Warning

_**November 26**__**th**__**, 1993-**_

___We are back home now. Back with the rest of our "family." I looked for her all day yesterday to no avail. For a moment, I thought that this little girl had been nothing but a figment of my imagination. But then, this morning, I heard a couple talking about the local bed & breakfast they were staying at and how there was the "cutest little girl who lived there." I knew it was a long shot but I tracked down this location and found my way there. And then, I saw her! She was playing outside amongst the flowers her mother had planted. I quickly entered the home and left a small package on the front counter before anyone could see me. I did not speak with the child or make my presence known because earlier that morning, Alice had given me a grim prediction and, even though it wasn't for certain…I couldn't bring myself to do that to the little girl. The note read:_

_Audrey- _

_A precious angel like you deserves a precious gift. Thank You. _

_~J._

_I had bought her a small bracelet that was in the form of a rosary…something delicate yet powerful. It reminded me tremendously of this little girl. It is my hope that she will always wear it…keeping a part of me always with her. _

_What had Alice told me exactly? The night I first met her and decided that I wanted to find her again, she told me…_

"_Jasper, please do not go and find her. I've seen what would happen if you go to her and speak with her…you will end up falling in love so desperately & nothing good can come of this…you will only end up killing her. Not by your actions but by your choices…" _

_At the moment, I am so confused. How could it be possible for me to fall in love…with a child? I have no romantic feelings for her…just a sense of gratitude. Although, I am drawn to her by some unspeakable force…and even though Alice keeps telling me not to see or think of her…there's a part of me that believes that this won't be the last time…somehow, someway, I will see her again. _


	3. Seven Years

_***I decided to put up the next "entry" as it were…I hope you enjoy it!***_

_**October 24**__**th**__**, 2000-**_

___Today was her twelfth birthday. I know this because Alice told me…because, according to her, she didn't have to strength to lie to me. I planned only on quickly dropping by her home, maybe looking through the window and leaving her a small gift on her doorstep…not wanting to have too much attachment to her. I just wanted to know that she was happy…that's all I needed. But, things never play out the way we want them do we? Something must have changed because Alice didn't see it…she did not see me coming face to face with the sweet angel once again._

"_It's you!" was the first thing she had told me after so many years. I was standing some ways down from her house still, trying to think of the perfect way to look inside and leave. I turned and I knew it was her. She was smiling at me brightly, as if she had solved some big puzzle. _

"_Happy Birthday Audrey." I spoke gently to her, handing the small box to her. _

"_I can't believe it's you…all this time I thought you were something I dreamt of. Like you never really existed. I have to tell my mom!" she said, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me towards her house. I couldn't let that happen…no one could know that I knew her. _

"_No Audrey I cannot…" I knelt in front of her so her face could see mine. She bit her bottom lip, as if she wanted to cry._

"_I think its best that no one knows that I was here okay? Can you keep it a secret for me?" She stayed silent for a few moments before simply nodded her head. _

"_Can you tell me your name?" I fought myself with this one for a few minutes. Telling her would only make it harder to leave. _

"_Jasper…my name is Jasper Hale." I whispered. She touched the side of my face gently, as if she wanted to remember this moment. As if…as if she didn't expect me to be real or come back again. She was not thrown off by the coldness of my skin..._

"_Jasper…" she whispered. Then her eyes widened as she held her other arm up…the one with the bracelet on it._

"_You're J!" she smiled and I nodded. _

"_Open your gift…I must leave soon." I said and she tore the paper off the present and opened it to reveal a small diamond necklace. She held it gingerly in her hands, afraid that she would break it. _

"_When they ask…only tell them it was on your front steps." She nodded again and flung her arms around me, still clutching the necklace. _

"_Please come see me again Jasper Hale." She whispered in my ear and I froze. Alice's warning came back to me…no, no…she is but a mere child! I pulled away from her, kissed her forehead gently before I made my way away from her._

"_I promise." I said as she went on her way towards her house. I knew I shouldn't have. There was so much she didn't know about me…she doesn't know anything about me in fact. But, I find it nearly impossible now to stay away for such a long time. Being with young Audrey makes me feel whole…not in a literal sense but maybe…maybe in a spiritual sense? Or, something of that nature. _

_Alice hasn't spoken to me since I've returned. I've tried to pry it out of Edward what she was thinking but he doesn't want to tell me. I hate the fact that I have perhaps caused my wife some type of pain. But, all the while…I am still extremely happy. Happy with the fact that I finally got to see her again. _

_I think…I think I will tell her my story next time I see her…she doesn't seem to be afraid of me. A first for most humans. My only hope is that next time will come sooner than the seven years I had to wait until tonight. _

_***Reviews would be loved***_


	4. First Christmas

_***Thank you for my sweet reviews…***_

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 2003-**_

_Yesterday was Christmas Eve. And, as a Christmas gift, Alice told me to go see Audrey…her mother would not be home until morning and I could spend hours with her, telling all the things I had been waiting to tell her. She even gave me a gift to give her…a camera & a photo album. _

"_Jasper Hale!" she had said, her voice full of surprise as she had opened the door for me. Instantly her arms had been around me. _

"_You've gotten taller." I laughed as she let me into her home. She stared at me for a few moments before speaking._

"_You haven't changed one bit." She frowned. As if she had been wondering as to why that was. She was very observant, my Audrey. Yes, __**my **__Audrey. _

"_Come, we have much to talk about…and I do not have much time. And, neither do you…" I said and that was my first slip up._

"_How did you know?" _

"_Just, let me explain okay?" She led me to her bedroom.…her mother was still running the bed and breakfast business and her room was on the third floor. She said that nearly all the guests were out for the evening. Some big party in the city. She had sat on the bed and waited for me to start explaining everything. As I started telling her my story, she thought it was a big joke for the first five minutes. _

"_Jasper…you came all this way to tell me that you're a vampire?" she laughed and even though I found it a little annoying and frustrating that she didn't take it seriously, a part of me found her laugh to be endearing. _

"_No Audrey…what I tell you is nothing but the truth." I said. I needed a way to show her I was telling her the truth. Out of everything I could have done to prove I was telling the truth…running around, showing her the extent of my 'gift' or anything innocent like that…no, I just threw off the shirt I was wearing, showing her every single scar I had…all the same shape...all the same texture as I placed her hand against my skin. Her face had dropped into utter fear when she took in everything._

"_What happened to you…" she trembled slightly. I began telling her my life story again...up until present day. She had grown scared when I told her about the early period when I had been changed and how I had killed so many people. But, her emotions changed when I talked about Alice…_

"_Do you believe me now?" I joked._

"_I knew there was something different about you." She began as I put my shirt back on and sitting beside her. _

"_How so?"_

"_That day of my birthday…you looked exactly how you did that day when I found you on the rocks. I knew there was no physical way you could remain exactly the same…I'm glad I know now what you are." She breathed a sigh of relief._

"_And…you aren't afraid of what I am?"_

"_No…how could you possibly hurt me? I knew that first day I saw you…you're a compassionate soul Jasper Hale." She said and I couldn't believe it! Me compassionate? No one had ever used that term to describe me. Not even Alice. _

"_Audrey, did you not just hear what I told you…" I frowned. _

"_Yes, and personally I don't care if you killed so many people back so long ago Jasper. We can't just stay in the past, reliving all the mistakes we've made…it wasn't really your fault. It's not like you chose to be a vampire…we just need to live in the now. That's what mom says." She shrugged and as if she had put some spell over me, things suddenly became clearer. As if no one had ever explained things like that before to me…the way she said it…it made it all seem true. _

"_Compassionate huh? That's Interesting. Not even my family has used that word to describe me."_

"_Family! Oh, do tell me about them Jasper…" she grew excited and we spent the rest of the night talking about our families. I explained to her how my family wasn't technically my family…how we were all the same, and how we had gifts. She was engrossed in it all. She then told me how it was only her and her mother…her father had died when she was very young in a car accident. She told me that she had always lived here on the coast, her mom always having the business for as long as she can remember. How she dreamt of one day traveling the world…and falling in love. She asked me what it was like…falling in love with Alice and I explained it the only way I knew how to. _

"_It's such a strong feeling…a feeling that I would do anything for her…thinking of her constantly." _

"_I hope to someday to find someone as charming as you." _

"_One day Audrey…one day." I assured her. _

_As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to leave before the sun rose the next day…I gave her the Christmas present and she immediately took a picture of the two of us. _

"_Tell Alice thank you very much for my gifts…both the camera and you." She smiled softly. It sort of pained me that she would be alone on Christmas Morning. _

"_Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" my second slip up of the night. _

"_Very much." She beamed, crawling beneath all her blankets and letting me slide in on the other side of her. _

"_Thanks for keeping your promise." She yawned. _

"_Anything for you." I placed some hair behind her face so I could see her better before she fell into a peaceful sleep. Her heartbeat was going a little bit faster than what is normal but, she was so young and innocent…so beautiful and perfect._

_I cannot bring myself to believe that I have thought such thoughts. Audrey is only fifteen…and while physically I will always remain twenty, I am much older emotionally than that. I refuse to believe I am having any other feelings other than friendship and happiness towards her. _

_Still, I end this with saying that I left a note on her pillow early this morning. _

_Audrey-_

_I hope you enjoy your gift. I will share your message with Alice. Thank you for listening to me and not pushing me away from you. If you ever need me, this is the phone number where you can reach me. _

_~J. _

_A part of me is hoping that she never calls me again…for fear that I am getting in too deep with her. But, another part wants her to call me this very second…to let me know she needs me for something or to just merely talk with me. _


	5. Phone Calls

_***Good morning! I thought I'd Post this next entry…I promise I will have a few more up later on today! Reviews would be lovely!***_

_**January 7**__**th**__**, 2004-**_

___I cannot contain my smile as I write this. Even though I know that this all wrong, I still find such joy. I have received a phone call every day since the day after Christmas from my Audrey. The first time she called, I had been out and I was extremely upset that I had missed it. Her sweet voice was on the voicemail when I got home later that night. _

"_Um, Hi Jasper…it's me Audrey. I know you said I could call you if I ever needed anything. And well, I don't really need anything, I just wanted to hear your voice…I know that sounds really lame but I don't care. I heard a women's voice on the answering machine…I assume by her sweet voice that it was Esme, your mother right? I hope to hear from you sometime soon…bye!" _

_Luckily, Edward had been the only one in the room with me when I heard the message before I deleted it._

"_Who's Audrey?" he asked confused. I didn't answer him aloud…just merely explained the past ten years in about two minutes to him through my thoughts. _

"_So, she is the young girl from Alice's vision? Oh Jasper stop looking at me like that…you know Alice has a hard time hiding her visions from people…especially me." He said before walking away. "Call her back now…Alice won't be back for quite some time. She probably saw the girl calling you and decided to give you some alone time." He frowned. Obviously, my brother has not taken a liking to fact that Audrey has been taking a big place in my thoughts lately. He thinks it isn't fair to Alice. And so, I caller her…and we spent a good forty five minutes talking before Alice came back. She has called me every day since then. Our conversations are getting a little longer each time we speak. She tells me everything that has been going on her life. Most of the time, we play twenty questions with one another. I ask her something and in return she gets to ask me whatever she pleases. _

_It is truly the highlight of my day when she calls me. I have been very fortunate enough for her to call when no one is in the house…other than Esme or Edward. Alice always knows exactly when to leave. It's obvious she sees every time Audrey is going to call…and she has sort of made a deal with me. She said:_

"_Jasper, I will bargain with you…I will allow this little escapade to continue. For some reason, you find something intriguing about this Audrey character…and I will leave so you can be free to talk about what you want. But, it goes no further than this…I am your wife. I am the only one who knows the true you." She had said to me this morning before Audrey called me quickly. She said today she was returning back to school. She's a freshman in high school…and soon she will be a sophomore. I wished her nothing but good luck and cannot wait for her to call me again. She promised she would as soon as she had a free moment from homework…and all the other frivolous things normal teenagers deal with. _

_And so, as I wait for her to call me again, I keep thinking about Alice's bargain with me…she keeps saying that it cannot go any further and that she is the only one who knows the true me. But, a part of me thinks that she is lying. She has seen something I am sure of it she just won't tell me. I am afraid I know what she has seen though. For, every time that phone rings..and I listen to Audrey ramble on about her utterly normal day or have her listen to me tell her another story…each moment that passes makes me believe more and more that what Alice told me when I first met Audrey is about to come true…I am falling for young Audrey. My Audrey…_


	6. Combinations

_**August 12**__**th**__**2004-**_

_Today has been a very long day. Besides the fact that I almost lunged at some poor innocent teenage girl who was staring at me for too long while out and about with Alice…I also received a call from Audrey. But, this call hasn't been like the ones which I received almost every day for the past seven months. She was emotionally distraught…because someone has broken her heart. She rambled on, me only catching bits and pieces of it. Because as soon as she said "he only wanted to use me as some fling…" my anger intensified by ten and I had to do whatever I could to restrain myself from breaking a piece of furniture. She said she had met him at the beginning of the summer…and now that school was to go back in session, he left her…telling her he only wanted her for one thing which she was quick to add that she didn't give him. _

"_Jasper?" her voice called me and broke me out of my angry fixation. _

"_Where does this boy live?" I muttered. _

"_What? Jasper….no, I didn't call you so you could go hurt him. I just needed someone to talk to about it. I just needed…just needed someone who could calm me down." She breathed out into the receiver. _

"_But you don't deserve to be treated in such a manner Audrey…it's not acceptable."_

"_Says you." She had laughed and I merely smiled at her response but I was still angry. "It happens Jasper…I didn't love him, I was just quite attached to him…and he broke my heart, which that really sucks but, I wouldn't want to be with someone who just wanted to use me. I will survive. He will be long gone from my mind by the time I start school."_

"_You have such a positive outlook on things." I rubbed my head, it bothering me still from my thoughts. _

"_Well someone has too…it wouldn't be good if we both wanted to snap someone's neck every time we had been done wrong." _

"_We're quite the opposite of one another aren't we?" _

"_Sort of…though, you are pretty kind and compassionate when it comes to me…you just want to hurt anyone who looks at me wrong. But, I suppose you're right…I'm sweet and you're sour."_

"_Sour? I don't want to be sour…" _

"_What about hot and cold?" she laughed a few seconds later when she realized she made a joke. Because, her temperature was always going to be warmer than mine. _

"_That's too literal." I pointed out the obvious. _

"_Fire and Ice? No, no never mind I don't like that one."_

"_Beauty and the Beast?" I asked._

"_Wow, that was original Jasper…and no, not that one either…you're no beast." She stated. _

"_How about peanut butter and banana?" she suggested. What was she going through? Oh my Audrey…never a dull moment. _

"_Explain."_

"_You know…like people see them together and the sound of them isn't very appealing but when you put them in a sandwich together, they taste delicious!" she beamed. We spent the next few hours talking about different combinations…each one with her having to explain it to me until it was time for her to go._

"_I'll call you tomorrow Jasper!" she said to me before we hung up. _

_The remainder of this evening I have been spending thinking about all her crazy combinations for us. I know she probably didn't mean it but, when she hinted at the fact the two of us together would taste delicious, I am sure she didn't mean it in the way I think she did. I'm beginning to wonder…if maybe…maybe she is right about that. _


	7. It Happened!

_**October 24**__**th**__**, 2005-**_

___Alice is going to kill me, this I am sure of! I had never meant to do it…I just happened. I had no intention of going and doing what I did. Maybe that is why she didn't stop me…because the thought had never crossed my mind until I saw her again…and all these emotions came flooding towards me. Tonight was Audrey's 17__th__ birthday and I decided to surprise her after I knew all her party guests were gone and her mother was asleep. I made the choice last minute because I knew Alice would frown upon me going. The moment I saw her, I knew things had changed. She was no longer that sweet, innocent child…or barely a teenager. She was seventeen now…and she was a stunning vision in front of me. I had not seen her physically since Christmas almost two years ago. _

"_Jasper what are you doing here?" she whispered, letting me into her window. _

"_I um…I came to tell you happy birthday of course." I shook my head, trying to stop staring at her…but it was to no avail. "I'm sorry it was a little last minute and I had no time to get you a gift." I apologized._

"_That's okay…you being here is just what I needed." She said, a small smile on her face. _

"_Are you alright? Are you in some type of pain?" I was quick to ask…_

"_No, I was sort of hoping you would show up actually…because there's something I've been meaning to do and well, now that I'm older…" she had whispered to me as she slid her hand into mine and stood on her toes and kissed me…ever so gently on the lips. It was quick, over before I could blink. But, the moment she did it, it was like the floodgates had been opened up and I needed to have it again. She gasped slightly as I grabbed her hand tighter and brought her as close as possible that she could be against me and kissed her. The kiss was by no means gentle but, I don't think she minded. She seemed to enjoy it all...as if she had wanted me to do this! All the passion, need and intensity seemed to satisfy her…and, I couldn't blame her because I had felt the same way from her kissing me back. When we finally broke away, her breathing was quite uneven and I laughed. _

"_You should've told me." I said gently. _

"_I didn't want to…" she blushed, trying to catch her breath. "Jasper…please forgive me, I know that I shouldn't have done that but, it's just something that's been on my mind for quite some time."_

"_You have nothing to apologize for." I wrapped an arm around her and just held her against me until I could feel her heartbeat return to normal. _

"_I must go now Audrey…I have to get back home before Alice gets back." I whispered. Oh, what was she going to say? Or worse, do? Surely she would not hurt Audrey right? If anyone, she could take her anger out on me. _

"_Oh Alice…right." She sighed. Clearly, she had pushed my wife to the back of her mind. _

"_Call me?" I said, trying to ease her worry._

"_Of course." She suddenly smiled and this time I gave her the kiss she had probably been looking for originally. It was sweet and passionate…_

"_Night Jasper Hale…thank you for my birthday present." She smiled and watched me leave her home. _

_When I got home this evening, Alice was waiting for me on the front steps. She did not say a word as I approached her. She merely stood up and grabbed my hand, in the exact way that Audrey had done. Her eyes looked at me, questioning me as to if it was the same feeling when she did it? I didn't have to answer her though, she already knew. And so, as she walked away back into the house…only one emotion was coming from her: betrayal. _

_I hate myself for what I am doing. It was never my intention to hurt Alice in the way I did tonight. I owe her everything and yet, I have hurt her badly. _

_Yet, at the same time, I still feel Audrey on my lips. A feeling I wrongfully wish would never go away. I know for certain now that I am in love with her….but, I do not believe that she loves me in that same way. She sees me are her protector…a best friend maybe? I think it's best if I stay away from her for awhile. For all of our sakes, I do hope it works out…._

***Oh the drama!! I do hope you enjoyed this one and the previous one!! I'd Love to know what you thought…please & thank you***


	8. Space

_**October 25**__**th**__**, 2005- **_

_As promised, Audrey called me today…unfortunately, everyone happed to be in the house when she called. Emmett had answered the phone and was jokingly flirting with her…just to make me mad. I really wish I hadn't had the reaction I had. Because, it only dug me deeper into the whole I was in. _

"_Oh, so this is the infamous Audrey? I finally get a chance to talk to you…I was beginning to think Jasper was making you up…you do have a beautiful voice Audrey." He said into the receiver and I could hear her laugh into the receiver. My thoughts of Emmett suddenly switched to something not too kind I assure you…causing Edward to look at me, a look of confusion on his face. But, I couldn't help it. Emmett shouldn't be making her laugh…it should be me. He was trying to make me jealous and like a fool, I bought right into it. _

"_Thanks…I'm glad to finally be able to talk to a member of his family. Are you Emmett or Edward?" she asked. Oh, Audrey…you shouldn't have participated in Emmett's games!_

"_This is Emmett sweetie…the man of your dreams at your service…maybe next time Jasper goes to see you, I'll tag along if you don't mind…" _

"_Oh, that would be nice…your wife wouldn't mind though?" Oh, great…that's what he had been waiting to hear. _

"_Probably...but, it doesn't seem to stop Jasper." He laughed and I didn't hear her say anything. _

"_Give me the phone Emmett." I growled at him, getting up from my spot on the couch, leaving Alice behind, her eyes narrowing at me. He handed it over, mumbling "the fun's over I guess." _

"_Audrey?" I walked into the other room. Not like that mattered, they could all hear me anyways. _

"_Jasper are you in some sort of trouble with Alice? Did you tell her about what happened?"_

"_I didn't have to…she saw it."_

"_Ohh Jasper I am so sorry. Please, may I speak with her…let me tell her how sorry I am. I don't want her to be in any pain because of what I did…and you either."_

"_Sweet Audrey…" oops, that wasn't smart to say "Alice isn't angry with you. If anything, she is upset with me…but I assure you, there's nothing for you to be worried about."_

"_Does this mean you won't be coming to see me anytime soon?" she was so observant it amazed me. _

"_I'm afraid not…at the moment, I think it would be best if I just stay here…"_

"_But you will still think of me?" she joked but I could sense that her voice was on the verge of tears. _

"_Audrey…even if I tried, you are never going to be far from my mind…I promise." That's all it took for her to openly start crying. I felt an insane amount of guilt as I hear her sob into the receiver. _

"_Please Audrey, don't be upset…I think that we need some time apart." Oh why did I say that! It wasn't like we were lovers or anything…but, she was my Audrey and knowing I was causing her pain was almost worse than the idea that I caused Alice pain. Because, in my mind, Audrey's heart was so fragile and breakable…and now here I was, basically deserting her. _

"_Maybe you're right." She sniffled into the receiver. "you need to make things right with Alice…I'm sorry I kissed you Jasper…if I would have known that it would have caused so much pain and trouble…I swear I wouldn't have.." she rambled. _

"_No, don't be sorry you did it. Because…" I whispered "I'm not sorry…if you hadn't, I probably would have done it myself."_

"_Oh what's happening here Jasper?"_

"_I honestly don't know…that is why I think we both need some time. But, I have one more favor to ask of you." _

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm going to have to ask you that you don't call here anymore…of course, if there's an emergency, then you can call at any hour. But, I think it'll only be harder on the both us if we keep in contact still over the phone."_

"_For how long?"_

"_I don't know…for as long as it takes I suppose." I frowned. That wasn't a very clear answer. _

"_If I have to stop calling you and have you not come see me for the sake of you making things better between you and Alice then I'll do it. I don't want to…but I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." _

"_You are an amazing person do you know that? The most selfless angel I've ever met…promise me you will always wear your bracelet or necklace I gave you?"_

"_I promise…because it'll be the only thing I'll have to make me think of you…to make me smile." She said and I thought my heart would break if it could at her words. _

"_I think this is where we should part…"_

"_Are you sure…"_

"_I think so…any longer and it'll be even worse."_

"_Okay Jasper Hale…well, I will be waiting…waiting for the day when I'll be able to see you again, or have you near me…although, I can't promise you that I will be able to control my emotions and actions when and if I ever see you again." She admitted._

"_Well, since we're being completely honest now." I laughed softly "I wouldn't mind it one bit…although, it wouldn't be very smart of us would it?" _

"_No, not very smart at all…but it'd be nice wouldn't it?" she giggled. _

"_Mm, very." I smiled, thinking of how nice she would feel…my own personal angel at my side. _

"_Okay Jasper we have to stop!" she sighed "until I see you again…" she said softly. _

"_Until then sweetheart…don't forget about me." I joked with her before we hung up._

"_Never. Bye Jasper." Her sweet voice disappeared quickly as she clicked her phone. _

_I am wondering exactly how this is going to work out? I am hoping that things will work out between Alice and me. To the point where she will fully trust me again. Though, I doubt she ever will have the trust she once had. I have already promised her so many times that I would not speak with her or see her and yet, there I go still. _

_It is my hope that I will be able to figure things out while I stay away from Audrey. Because, it seems that when Audrey is happy, Alice is upset and when Audrey is sad, Alice is semi-happy that my attention is towards her. Neither of them deserves the pain I've put them through. There is no need for them to feel like there is some sort of competition between the two right? Because Alice is my wife…the woman who saved me. And Audrey is my Audrey, she is my personal angel…the only one who was able to reach me on a level that no one has ever been able to. _

_I love Alice…I love Audrey. _

_I know not what to do anymore…for every time I think of Alice, I begin to see Audrey. Every time I think of Audrey, I see Alice's face in my mind...shaking her head, thinking that what I'm doing is wrong. _

"_Audrey is a human Jasper…she will never be able to stay with you forever as you desire…it's best to get over her."_

_It hurts to think that Alice would tell me that. She is usually so compassionate and patient with me. Even though I know she is right, there is NO way I will be able to simply move on from Audrey. Never, ever…forever will she be a part of my daily thoughts. _


	9. One Year Without My Angel

_***The next entry is actually a collection of five of them…because they aren't very long. I'd love to know what you thought…Enjoy!!***_

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 2005-**_

_Audrey called today…exactly two months to the day that we last spoke to one another. It is Christmas today…and she had called to wish me and my entire family a Merry Christmas. But, I didn't talk to her. Instead, I had her talk to Emmett...and even though it killed me that he was talking to her, calling her "gorgeous" and "lovely," I had to fight it…I heard her laugh at him, calling him "sweet" and "too much." He promised to relate the message to us and then she was gone again. _

"_Audrey called to say Merry Christmas Jasper." Emmett poked his head into my room and I nodded and thanked him. _

_I do not see how merry this Christmas has been though. It has been anything but…a dull pain is all I have. Alice tried to comfort me and, to not upset her, I let her just be with me…stay by my side, not saying anything but just being there. _

_**March 15**__**th**__**, 2006- **_

_She called again today. She hasn't called since Christmas…again, I didn't speak to her. But, thankfully this time I wasn't at home when she called. Alice had convinced me to go hunting. She knew Audrey would call and without her there, I probably would have talked to her. Instead, she talked with Rosalie. _

"_That Audrey…she is quite the sweet little thing isn't she? She had so much nice things to say to me…" Rosalie smiled, loving the fact that little human Audrey was in awe of her beauty. "Oh, and she says she's sorry you were out when she called." Again, I thanked her and went on my way to my room…where I sit now, thinking of how much I am awe of Audrey's beauty, both inner and outer. _

_**August 17**__**th**__**, 2006-**_

_Today was Audrey's first day as a senior in high school. She was so excited as well as nervous to be starting…she wore jeans, a purple shirt and a white sweater along with the bracelet I gave her so many years ago. She is taking all honor classes and all the teachers seem to love her. _

_But, I did not hear any of this. I only heard it from Esme later on this evening. Esme spoke with Audrey this afternoon and being the thoughtful mother she is asked Audrey all the questions she knew I would like to know the answer to. I thanked her with a hug and she patted my back gently. _

"_My sweet boy…it won't be long." She whispered to me and I was stunned. I hadn't thought that Esme was so aware of my feelings towards Audrey. And on top of it, she actually wanted me to see her again. _

_**October 24**__**th**__**, 2006- **_

_Today was Audrey's 18__th__ birthday…I couldn't help myself. It was such a special milestone so I had to buy her something. I mailed it though…fighting the urge to take it to her myself. I bought her another bracelet, this time it was silver with a hart charm hanging gently from it. She had received it this morning…according to what she told Edward. _

"_She also says that she loved your note. And she will treasure the gift forever." He relayed the message and I couldn't help but smile. She had liked my note…to this, I am happy. _

_Audrey:_

_I am sorry that I cannot give this to you personally but I do hope you enjoy it. May it symbolize the fact that I will always be close to you in your heart…now more than ever I am convinced that my heart belongs to you (figuratively of course)._

_Love,_

_~J. _

_My angel is eighteen now. I have known this sweet girl for thirteen years. And no one in this long life of mine, has impacted me the way she has in the short time we have known one another. _

_**November 17**__**th**__**, 2006-**_

_Audrey's mother passed away this morning. She called out home at 8am to tell me the news. This time though, Alice told me to answer the phone when I heard it rang. She said that this time, there was an emergency. It was a tragic accident what happened I must say. Their home had caught on fire early this morning…a short in the wiring system so they say. And, as sad that I am that Audrey has suffered such a loss, I cannot but be thankful that she wasn't in the house when it happened. She had decided to take a quick walk along the beach early this morning…God has spared me my angel. He's giving me more time with her & I intend on making the most of it. _

_It has been a year since I've seen or spoken to Audrey but in two days, after the funeral and all her relatives leave her be…I will be seeing her again. She has given me the new address to where she will be staying at from now on. It's a smaller home near the water…where just she will be living at now. _

_I cannot wait to see her…although she will be terribly depressed at the loss of her mother, I do hope that she is as excited to see me as I am her. The last thing she said to me on the phone this morning was:_

"_Jasper, I need you…please come see me." _

_That's all it took from her…I am hers, whenever…wherever. _


	10. Pure Perfection

_**November 19**__**th**__**, 2006- **_

_If we are granted at least one perfect moment in our lifetime, I would have to say that tonight has been mine. _

_The two day wait to see Audrey had been torture. I couldn't wait to see her…and finally, the moment came when I could see her. All her family had left, back to their homes, the funeral had passed…and now, as I had stood in front of her house again, I could see her standing in the window, staring straight at me. Her face full of hurt and emotion but a small smile on her face when she saw me. _

"_Jasper Hale." She had whispered to me as I took her in my arms, trying to comfort her as best I could. _

"_I am so sorry for your loss…" _

"_She was all I had Jasper…and now, she's gone…" she sobbed against me. I pulled her away and looked into her eyes. _

"_That's not true. You'll always have me…in whatever ever way you want me to be in your life." She stared at me for a second and then nodded, as if she understood now. _

"_I need to tell you something Jasper…" she looked down, as if she didn't know how to phrase whatever it was she needed to say. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Yesterday at the funeral, I kept hearing people tell me how much my mother lived in the moment, never regretting anything she had ever done…and now I realize why. Because life is too short…we don't know if we'll be here tomorrow of five years from now. Well, you're an exception….you'll always be here…" she frowned quickly but then continued "I've decided that I don't want to regret anything either. So, I'm not sorry for kissing you the last time I saw you." She looked up at me, her hands were shaking terribly. She was extremely nervous. _

"_Can I be honest with you Audrey?" I stared into her big brown eyes. She nodded. _

"_I want to be with you Audrey…more than I think I've ever wanted something before…if you would allow it…" I kept staring at her until she processed fully what I was telling her. She was silent for a second before she grabbed my hand and took me down the hall towards her bedroom. _

_It was there that she kissed me…in ways that I could never envision feeling so good. She was beautiful in every movement she made. Her fingers traced every single scar I had and she kissed most of them so gently…as if she didn't want to hurt me. I knew that she was beautiful but, when she was before me, staring at me with such love and desire in her eyes, I will never forget that image. Then, in one swift movement, I was a part of her and she was a part of me. A silent tear had slipped down her face…I kissed it gently before sending some waves of ease towards her. _

_I can't put into the words the look on Audrey's face as she was in the throes of passion if you will. _

"_Audrey…" I whispered against her "look me sweetheart…" I called out to her, my lips traveling across whatever they could. Her beautiful eyes opened and looked into mine, a smile on her now flushed face. _

"_Jasper…" my name was repeated twenty times against my neck…and nothing ever sounded so sweeter than hearing her say my name just before she reached that point…_

_I collapsed sometime later on the side of her…careful not to hurt her. She laid her head and chest on mine and laced our fingers together. She didn't say anything for quite some time. I just let her stay silent, letting the moment sink in. My other arm was draped lightly on her back, tracing little patterns along her back. Her skin was still very flushed and warm against me and I must admit, it was the best feeling in the world to finally have my Audrey against me in such a manner…for me to actually feel her. _

_I don't know exactly how much time had passed before I felt her look up at me, a smile on face, as if she had been daydreaming._

"_Do you love me Jasper Hale?" she whispered and I was thrown off for a moment. _

"_I believe I have loved you for quite some time Audrey Morgan." I admitted. She nodded and looked off, her eyes thinking about something other than this moment. _

"_I think." She sighed "I mean I know…that I love you too but…" she trailed off and sat up slightly "this cannot go any further than tonight." She breathed out and my face fell I am sure of it. _

"_What do you mean? You don't want to see me again?" Oh, please I was praying that wasn't the case. _

"_Of course I want to see you…every day if that was possible. What I mean is that, we cannot be together in the way that I think you want us to be…we can never be Jasper…and I think you know that." She said, her eyes welling with tears. _

"_But, don't you love me? There are ways Audrey…"_

"_What ways? Like you changing me Jasper? As much as I would love to be together with you forever, I don't want that to be my destiny." I knew she was right. Her only hope of being with me forever was if she was changed into one of us. But, she didn't want that. _

"_You don't hate me for not wanting to be with you forever?" she sobbed. _

"_Of course not Audrey. I will always be here for you…for as long as you want me to. I have to ask though, does this mean you regret what happened tonight?"_

"_Oh no…" she blushed, laying back down to her former position. "this has to be the best night I've ever had Jasper…thank you. I will never forget it. And, no matter where I go in life…you have to know that my heart will always belong to you…even if one day I get married…you'll always be the one for me." Her tears were spilling over onto my skin. _

"_And my heart Audrey…" I grabbed her hand in mine again "will always belong to you…in a way it has never belonged to anyone else."_

"_Do you think we were destined to find one another?"_

"_I would like to think so…" she then leaned up and kissed me in what had to be the most sensual kiss I have ever experienced. _

"_I will never forget this night Jasper…not a single moment of it. I don't care about tomorrow…I just want to remember this night exactly the way it is this moment."_

"_As do I." I kissed the top of her head as began to drift into sleep. _

_And so, as I lie here and write this, Audrey is still peacefully sleeping at my side, looking like the angel she is to me. Although my heart aches for what she has told me…I still love her just as much as when I came to see her today. No matter what happens, this night will never be forgotten. I will spend the rest of this night looking at her, remembering exactly everything about this moment. _

_Pure Perfection is what I would call it. _

_***Okay sooo…I was so sad when I wrote this! Please let me know what you thought…the next entry is HUGE..but I want to know what you all think before I post it! Thank you!!***_


	11. Conflicted

_**~Good Morning, so I was just kidding, this isn't the big entry I was going to put up next...I changed my mind, because this one is vital to what may happen later on…But don't worry...the other one is coming very soon…Enjoy & PLEASE review..Thank you~**_

_**November 20**__**th**__**, 2006- **_

_Leaving Audrey this morning wasn't the easiest thing. But, I knew I had to do it. She needed to start getting her life back on track. She was a senior in school and I know how much it means to her to do well in all her classes. She mentioned to me that she has applied to five schools but, her hopes lie in one in particular. I have no doubt she will get in, she is very smart and talented. _

"_Can you still call me?" I asked her after she had taken another picture of the two of us. The first one she had taken, we were still in her bed & I suggested we take another one, a nicer one. Although, I admit I really enjoyed the first one. She had taken it the moment I had kissed her cheek & her smile was magnetic...it was a very beautiful to me. If anyone were to see it, you would never know we were in so much pain...we looked like we were in love...which, we are..._

"_Of course Jasper…who else is going to sit and listen to me for hours about meaningless things?" She laughed but it was a sad laugh. We both knew what was happening now. We would have to say goodbye, neither of us knowing when we'd see one another again. It was one thing to talk on the phone, but another completely to be in each other's company. _

_Her emotions were all over the place. She looked like she was going to have a panic attack. _

"_Audrey sweetheart, can you calm down please…it's not good for you. This was your choice…" I looked up at her, guilt now flooding her senses. I hadn't meant for it to make her feel so. _

"_I know! It's just…I don't know how I'm supposed to live a life without you…not knowing when I'll see you again. You're all I think about sometimes Jasper…that isn't normal." She choked out, a laugh following "god, I sound insane." _

"_You're not insane Audrey…you're conflicted. And I am sorry for ever making you feel such pain…would you like for me to take some of it away?" I offered. What else could I do?_

"_Yes, very much so…" she smiled thru her tears. I took her in my arms and held her as close to me as possible without cutting off her air supply. _

"_You're going to be fine Audrey…we're going to be fine." I clarified. Because, as much pain as she was in now, I was feeling the same way ten times harder. _

"_You're strong Jasper…you have Alice and a wonderful family…they'll keep you going. Give you sense of normalcy." She whispered. _

"_You're always welcome to come and join us." I joked but all I got was a smirk but then she laughed. _

"_Tempting…" she sighed. For a second, I truly thought she had changed her mind but she just shook her head no. _

"_But, I'm sure if you ever wanted to come visit me. That would be greatly appreciated. You could finally meet my family."_

"_Maybe one day…"_

"_Promise me you will…during your summer vacation maybe?" The thought of her coming to see me was actually quite exhilarating. _

"_Okay…I promise to come visit you Jasper Hale and your family." She threw in there. _

_And then, it was time to go. She kissed me sweetly on the lips…knowing that anymore than that would be too difficult. _

"_I'll be waiting for your call." I waved to her as I made my way away from her home. She nodded and waved and watched me leave. _

_On my home, I thought how much I'd love for her to come see me. No doubt they would love her. Esme would find her to be extremely sweet and charming. Emmett would constantly flirt with her…jokingly of course. Rosalie might warm up to her. Edward would no doubt enjoy reading her mind…Carlisle would be polite no matter what. And then there was Alice…I don't really know how Alice would treat Audrey…that one was kind of a toss up. _

_As I returned back home, I was greeted with a very serious looking Edward at the door. Although his face read angry, his emotions were that of sympathy. _

"_Give her time." Was all he said and my cold heart dropped. Racing up the stairs towards our room, I saw a pile of boxes outside the door, which was locked. On top of it, there was a letter from Alice. _

_Jasper-_

_I am not having the easiest time with this. In a sense, you have cheated on me. I can't fathom why, other than the fact that you are in love with her. I saw it all those years ago but you didn't listen to me. I do not know why you wanted to cause me so much pain. After everything we've been through…But, I still love you. And, when I'm ready, I'll let you back into the room. Please don't try and convince me that you don't love her. I'm not stupid and naïve, I can see it. You constantly think about her…it's like you don't even think about me anymore. _

_Though, I must admit, I am extremely happy that she didn't chose to be with you in the way you desire. It may have been the smartest thing she has ever done. An eternal life with you is not what she wants…though it's obvious she loves you back. I don't quite understand the two of you. You desire after her unlike you have over anything else, even me…and yes, I'll admit that I am jealous of your precious Audrey. She has done nothing for you Jasper…she has only caused you pain. I will speak to you when I'm ready._

_~Alice. _

_A part of me is upset over the fact that Alice feels such a way…I never intended on hurting her. But, on the other hand, I'm disappointed that she would say such things about Audrey. How could she not see how she has changed my life? _

_I have asked Carlisle if I can use his office for the time being to keep my things and stay in here. He has allowed it and I can tell he feels sorry for me. _

_I never asked for this. Audrey sure as hell didn't ask for this. _

_And yet, here we are…in love…but never being able to be together. _

_She is the love I never expected to find. It's not the same love Alice and I have? It's a totally different one…_

_What happens now is uncertain…and it's killing me. _


	12. Impossible

_**December 26**__**th**__**, 2006**_

_The past six days have been six of the most emotionally draining days of all my existence. _

_On December 20__th__, everything changed. Four and a half weeks after I saw Audrey, she called our home. Before I could even have a chance to get up, I saw Alice's face change and her mouth hung open in what can only be described as utter horror. She was speechless for a few minutes and I heard Edward pick up the phone. _

"_Audrey, I'm afraid you're going to need to calm down…I can barely understand what you're saying." Why was she so upset? "You what? Oh…Audrey, listen to me, pack a bag. No, no…no questions, I will be there in three hours and I'm bringing you back here to our home. Do not tell anyone where you are going. Just wait for me okay? Thank you. Bye." Edward hung up the phone and all I heard was "I'll be back later" before he walked right out of the house._

"_Alice what is it? What did you see?" Had she seen something bad happening to Audrey? Bad happening to anyone we knew? I wasn't expecting her to have her turn towards me, with nothing but…well, nothing but __**hatred **__in her eyes. _

"_How could you do this to me Jasper…how could you??" she repeated over and over again before she got up and ran away from the house…as fast as she could. I knew this wasn't good. Clearly, something was wrong. Edward wouldn't have just gotten up and left to go get Audrey and bring her here to our home. Alice would never look at me with hatred. My only option was to sit and wait…wait to see what was going on. I was on nerves end. Finally, after six hours of waiting, they finally came back. I could hear say things softly to Audrey. _

"_Don't worry, Carlisle is one of the best doctors." He said. A doctor! What was wrong with her…why did she need a doctor? Was she ill? Edward walked in first…followed by Audrey behind him. Then, about three things happened in about ten seconds. I saw Edward wrap his arm around Audrey and push her behind him, his eyes widening in shock…Alice bursting into the house, looking like she wanted to rip someone apart…and someone grabbing my arm in a strong grip, so as if to keep me away from the scene in front of me. _

"_Stay away from her Alice." Edward said calmly, but it was obvious he did not like what she was thinking. _

"_Move Edward." She hissed. "I want to see her…" _

"_It's already done, you do not need to see proof." _

"_Let me see!" she yelled, causing most of us to jump. Suddenly, Audrey was on the other side of Edward, his arm still shielding her. It made me feel an insane amount of Jealousy. _

"_This…" she breathed heavily thru her nose "is all YOUR fault. You have ruined my marriage! I knew I should have kept him away from you…why have you taken him away from me Audrey…the man that I love! You selfish, selfish girl! You think by giving him the one thing I can NEVER give him will suddenly make him all yours. Well you're wrong! Because you two will never be together…and even if you chose to be with him, I would literally fight you for him…I would ki…"_

"_Alice" Both Edward and I yelled at her and she stopped screaming for a second. I turned towards Audrey who was standing there wide eyed, a shocked expression on her face. _

"_You're right." She whispered "I'm so sorry Alice…" what! She was apologizing to Alice for…wait, what was going on here? Alice said that she is giving me the one thing she could. The only thing that could be was…oh! I walked towards them, standing between Alice and Audrey, looking her straight in the eyes. _

"_Edward, move your arm please." I said and I felt Audrey's panic level rise. He hesitantly moved it…and my eyes instantly fell upon the rest of her body. And sure enough, just barely noticeable but there right in front of me, was a small bump resting underneath the sweater she was wearing. This didn't make sense. I mean, yes I had no firsthand experience with this but, there was no way she would be showing so quickly. It had only been four weeks since we had been together. Things weren't adding up. _

"_You got her pregnant…." Alice confirmed it to everyone but I didn't look to see everyone's reactions. My eyes only stay locked on Audrey's. I could feel her anxiety level rising as well. Before anyone could say anything else, I saw her sway a little, her face going suddenly pale…_

"_I think I'm going to be sick…" she mumbled before fatigue caught up with her and she collapsed. But, she was up in my arms before she even touched the floor. _

"_Carlisle, please…" I pleaded with him and he just nodded. I followed him upstairs, my eyes never leaving Audrey. She was so pale and sick looking. Whatever that was growing inside of her was making her very ill, very quickly….We took her into the spare room we had…well, it was actually a room where Carlisle always kept his extra medical supplies when he was doing experiments at home. Thankfully, there was a bed in the room. At the moment, I didn't really care why. _

"_Set her down gently son." He said, taking things out of his bag. I lay her gently on the bed and her eyes fluttered open. _

"_Jasper?" her voice was barely a whisper. _

"_I'm here sweetheart…" he eyes turned to look at Carlisle "That's Carlisle. He's going to help you okay?" she nodded. _

"_Jasper, perhaps you should wait outside while I try and run some tests on Audrey. I'll come and get you when I'm done." I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. I stood outside in the hallway…waiting in agony. Finally, about thirty minutes later, Carlisle walked out…a grim expression on his face. _

"_What is it!" I panicked. Had something happened to her while I was gone??_

"_Jasper, things do not look good…." Oh, no…I wasn't about to lose Audrey. "The child is completely like you…there is no heartbeat, no blood flowing…none of Audrey's genes are dominant." My face fell. That meant that the child was completely like me, a vampire? _

"_What can we do Carlisle?" _

"_I'm afraid there are only two options…which, neither of them are pleasant." He sighed. _

"_The first would be for her to be changed. There is no way she will be able to have the child and survive through it. It would kill her." He looked at me._

"_What's the other option Carlisle? I don't know if she will go for that." She had already said she didn't want that to be her destiny. Unless she had changed her mind now…_

"_I can give her pills…pills that would…that would basically rid her body of the baby…" I went to open my mouth to say something when we heard Audrey moaning in pain in the other room. I rushed inside and to her…something needed to decided..right now…_

_***I'm sorry, I'm Sorry but I have to cut it off right there! The entry was getting too long…so it's going to be a two part entry! I promise to have it up later on today…But please let me know what you thought!!! What are they going to decide!!***_


	13. 24 hours changed everything

_**December 26**__**th**__**, 2006 (part two..)**_

_Carlisle had given me two very grim choices that Audrey would need to choose from. I had no idea what she was going to want. _

"_Jasper…" she held her hand for me to take, which I did, hoping dearly that the pain she had would go away. It seemed to subside a little but she was in immense pain still. _

"_What did Carlisle say?" she finally opened her eyes and looked at me. I didn't want to be the one to tell her but, I was the only one who could tell her. _

"_Things aren't that good sweetheart…Carlisle says that the baby is exactly like me…" I looked into her eyes for a reaction. She at first registered shock, a little bit of confusion but then she had compassion??_

"_And, what does he say we can do?" _

"_There are only two options I'm afraid…either, you decide to have the baby and you're changed into one of us or…" I locked my eyes with her "Or, Carlisle can give you pills."_

"_Pills for what?"_

"_Pills that would rid your body of the baby according to Carlisle." Her eyes welled with tears as she began weighing the options. It was either give up her soul basically or lose the baby…_

"_What do you want?" she whispered. _

"_I will respect whatever choice you make Audrey…this is your life we're talking about…you have to decide…I will stand by your side, whatever you choose." I didn't know what I wanted her to choose to be honest. _

"_Jasper…I'm so sorry…but…but…" she started sobbing, emotions overcoming her "tell Carlisle that I'll take whatever pills he needs to give me…I'm so sorry!" she grabbed my hand tighter._

"_Shh, Audrey…it's going to be okay…I'm going to stick with you okay? Let me go get Carlisle okay?" she nodded and let me go. I walked down the stairs, to where the entire family was sitting. _

"_What did she choose?" Carlisle came up to me and I told him and he took in a deep breath, nodded and made his way back up the stairs. _

"_Oh my sweet boy, I am so sorry." Esme's arms were instantly around me, trying to comfort me somehow. I didn't look at my siblings and wife as I just turned and made my way back up the stairs. I promised Audrey I'd be there every step. I walked in while Carlisle was explaining to her._

"_You are going to have to take two pills every four hours Audrey…the child is growing very quickly and I'm afraid if you don't start taking the pills at this very moment, things aren't going to work…" _

"_What will happen when I take them?" her eyes were full of fear as Carlisle explained to her what would happen. I do not need to record the details of what he told her. They are forever seared in my memory. _

"_Here you go Audrey…" he handed her the two pills and a glass of water. She drank it and Carlisle and I sat there and waited. At first, nothing happened. But then, after about three minutes…she sort of writhed around the bed, her breathing became labored and she screamed in pain. My face fell. This was worse than I'm sure the two of imagined. After five minutes of her being in torture, she collapsed back on the bed, tears rolling down her face. _

"_Carlisle is that normal?" he simply nodded "how long does she have to take those pills?"_

"_For the next twenty four hours I'm afraid." He then turned towards Audrey "I'll come back in four hours Audrey…when it's time to take them again.." she just nodded slowly as he left the room. I moved her gently so I could sit in the bed with her. _

"_Just hold me." She cried quietly and I complied. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. She was going to have to do this another six times before it was finally over. I just let her rest against me, she fell asleep rather quickly and she was burning up. Hour four came and she had to wake up…this time it was worse, her screaming louder than previously. _

_Hours eight & twelve happened the same way. And each time it did, my heart ached for Audrey. She didn't deserve this type of pain. No one but Carlisle had come up into the room. I could feel their sense of worry and curiosity though from downstairs. _

_During hour sixteen, Edward came up Carlisle, his eyes full of concern for Audrey. I was thankful he came because when it was time for to take the pills, she had another strange reaction. She actually started to cough up blood. Carlisle explained that this was normal too. It was just her body doing what it could as it tried to get rid of a "toxin." I didn't appreciate our child being referred to as a child. I had foolishly grown attached to the baby in the time we had been in the room. I couldn't help it…Edward sensed my thoughts and stayed with me , talking with me…holding Audrey's other hand when she was in intense pain. She didn't speak much during all of it. After she took the pills and they took their effect, she would fall asleep, she had no energy to do anything else. I let her sleep, knowing that her peaceful looking face was about to be twisted in pain in a few hours again. I hated myself…I had done this to her! It was all my fault. _

"_No Jasper, you cannot think like that…Audrey loves you very much. Even in her sleep, I can hear her thoughts and they are filled with nothing but worry for you…she's wondering just how you are going to forgive HER for what she's done to YOU." I couldn't believe it. Audrey must not have not one selfish bone in her precious body. _

_When Edward left at hour twenty, Emmett and Esme came in and took over his spot. Again, I was glad for Emmett being in the room because the effect she had this time required his help. She had taken the pills and she started kicking and jerking in the bed…along with her coughing up the blood. I needed Emmett to help me keep her as still as possible so she wouldn't hurt herself. Esme wiped her forehead and face with a towel after it was over, whispering mothering things to her. Audrey actually responded to her and smiled thru her tears to which Esme kissed her forehead gently. She now viewed Audrey as her daughter…wanting nothing more for her to be out of this torture. _

_When hour twenty four rolled around, I should have expected Alice to come walking in with Carlisle. _

"_Coming to make sure it works out?" I eyed her and she stared me. _

"_You're going to need me here Jasper…as well as Rosalie for when this is over…please do not think I would be so cruel…I wouldn't wish this type of pain on anyone, not even Audrey." I didn't answer, I just looked back at Audrey who was taking the pills. True to her word, I ended up needing her…the effect took much longer than all the other ones…a good twenty minutes opposed to the five. She was thrashing violently against the bed, her head lolling back in forth as she yelled, coughing up some more, and her ripping off her clothes when they were full of God only knows what. _

"_Leave Jasper." Alice spoke calmly. _

"_No, I'm not leaving her…" I looked at her in disbelief. _

"_LEAVE Jasper…" she hissed "you can't be in here...just go." She nodded towards the door and I walked out, as Rosalie walked in, the door shutting behind her. I stood outside the door, listening to my Audrey crying in pain and then, just like that, it all stopped and I heard a bunch of commotion as the two women spoke to Carlisle. He was soon out of the room, a tired look on his face._

"_It's all over son…now, you have to come with me…they're going to take care of Audrey…you can be with her in about an hour." He motioned me to follow him back downstairs where we all just sat in silence. I heard doors open and shut and Alice and Rosalie talking. _

"_Alice, get rid of it all…I'll take her into my room." Rose said, and I heard her door open and Audrey mumbling something to her. _

"_Yes Audrey, he'll be with you in a short while…I just need to get you into the shower okay?" and then the door shut. I could hear Alice rummaging around up there. I honestly do not want to know what she was doing. It was obvious she had seen what was going to happen…something she didn't want me to see. It was actually a very selfless thing she did, taking care of the things I probably would never be able to do. _

_Forty five minutes passed before I noticed Edward raise his head, answering with a "yes, Rosalie…take her into my bedroom…the bed will be quite comfortable to her." About another minute or so passed before he said "You can go up there now Jasper…" and with a flash, I was gone and up the stairs. Rosalie was standing on the side of the bed, looking down at Audrey. Her hair was still wet somewhat from the shower and she was wearing a black dress that went to below her knees. _

"_I apologize for the color choice Jasper…but, it's all I had…she can't really wear sweats or anything at the current moment." She walked towards the door, giving us privacy. _

"_Audrey?" I approached her and she looked up at me, a weak smile forming on her lips. Her face was still very pale and she had deep purple circles underneath her eyes. As if she had been awake the entire time. Her body was physically in a state of shock and emotional drainage. _

"_Hi Jasper Hale." She whispered and I settled into the bed beside her, bringing her gently against me again. _

"_How are you feeling?" was all I could ask her. _

"_I'm in a lot of pain…but, I feel better after taking a shower." She sighed. _

"_Carlisle says you can take some pain medication if you wish…but it can't be for awhile I'm afraid."_

"_That's fine…you being here is helping somewhat." We stayed silent for awhile, neither of us knowing what to say. _

"_Jasper?" her weak voice called me._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry…" she whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry that I didn't want you to change me…I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you…" _

"_Shh…there's no need to apologize. I told you Audrey, whatever you decided, I would respect."_

"_But…but I took away our child from you Jasper…I was so selfish." _

"_Look me at Audrey." I lifted her chin gently so she could see me "You are the most selfless person I have ever met. What happened, happened…I do not hate you Audrey. I still love you very much."_

"_But our baby…" she cried, holding onto me tighter. _

"_It wasn't mean to be…" I tried to reassure her "things happen for a reason Audrey. One day, you're going to be a wonderful mother. It just wasn't the right time…nor with the right person." _

"_I'm so tired Jasper…" she said, tears spilling down the sides of her face. _

"_Sleep angel…I'll be here when you wake up and we're going to make it through this okay?" I kissed the top of her head and she laid hers on my chest, her heartbeat against my nonexistent one…slowing falling into a deep sleep. _

_We would spend the next six days together. Although, it would be bittersweet. While I was happy that she was here with me…I knew she was in tremendous pain. We would both spend those days, wondering what could have been…and mourning the loss of a child who we had both obviously grown to love so dearly, only to have fate so cruelly take away from us. There was no other way though…it would be something neither of us would ever forget. _

_***I'm sorry it took me so long! I had a hard time writing it, I kept crying…anyways, I hoped you enjoyed part two! (Although it was quite sad…) I think the next entry will be what happened during those six days at the Cullen Home…REVIEW PLEASE!!! This was such a crucial chapter in the story…I'd appreciate it!!***_


	14. Guilt and Promises

_**December 27**__**th**__**- January 1**__**st**__**, 2007**_

_For the past six days, I have been on an emotional whirlwind. I do not think that the emotions I have felt these past few days have been anything like I've ever felt. There were constantly twenty different emotions flying around at all hours. Audrey had chosen not to keep the child…a decision which I do not know how to feel about. I told her I would respect whatever choice she made but, a part of me truly wishes she would've kept the child and become one of us…so I could be with them forever. But, it seems selfish of me to think like that. Audrey doesn't want that life. It's not her fault that a vampire fell in love with her…I'm the one who did this to her. I felt like a true monster but, she doesn't see me the same way. I can feel the love when she looks at me. It amazes me she can still look at me still. _

_The first two days were the toughest. The two of us just stayed in Edward's room (he assured me that us staying in there was no problem at all). No one other than Carlisle came into the room when it was time to check on Audrey. She was able to take pain medication now and it seemed to ease the pain physically but, there was no medicine to heal the pain mentally and emotionally. When Audrey would sleep, occasionally my family would come in and check on her. Esme cooked whatever she wanted…which wasn't much. She had lost a lot of weight but she couldn't keep anything down. Most of the time, we just talked, the two of us. Her guilt was still so very strong…_

"_You can't keep bringing yourself down with the guilt Audrey." I said to her over and over again. _

"_I can't help it…I hate seeing the look in your eyes Jasper. This look of such sadness is killing me. And, what's worse is that I'm the one who put it there." She had said one night. Sighing, I brought her up in my arms, careful not to press to hard on any one part of her body because she was extremely fragile at the moment. _

"_Yes, I am very sad about what is happened but, it's only a natural feeling Audrey. I feel the sadness you have too. If anyone should be feeling horrible, it should be me…I'm the one who did this…"_

"_Shh…stop it." She placed her finger weakly on my lips. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep blaming ourselves…I'll make a deal with you?" she pulled her finger away and I kissed it gently, nodding for her to go on. _

"_I'll try not to feel so guilty anymore if you stop calling yourself this monster who has somehow destroyed my life. I'm not going to say it'll be easy because it won't. It'll be a long time before I will be able to move on from this. As silly as it sounds, I loved the baby Jasper…not just because it was growing inside of me but because it was __**our **__child. I so wish I would've had the strength to pick the other option. I feel extremely selfish for not choosing it. I cannot even explain to you the type of pain I was going through those twenty four hours…the things that happened on the inside of me were inexplicable. But, if you can just truly forgive me once and for all…I will try and move on, one day at a time…and you need to stop putting yourself down…because I love you so much still. I will never stop loving you." She smiled weakly. _

"_I have never blamed you Audrey…my only hope is that I can help you get through this. And, if that is your wish…then I will help you any way possible…" she just nodded and placed her head in the crook of my neck as I held onto her tighter. _

"_Day by day okay Jasper?" she whispered "I think that's all we can guarantee to one another." _

"_Of course angel…" I kissed her forehead "I think you should get some rest now…tomorrow we'll start focusing on the future." _

"_Okay.." she sighed, drifting already to sleep. She seemed content in my arms so I just let her sleep like that. It was of no bother to me…it felt quite nice to be honest. In the middle of the night, I heard the door open and Rosalie walked in with some bags. She quietly set them down and stared at the two of us for a second. Even though I knew she was in the room, I couldn't move my eyes from Audrey. Like if I did, she was going to be in pain or disappear. _

"_I brought her some new clothes she can change into tomorrow if she wants." She said and I quietly thanked her. She turned to leave the room but she turned back and walked towards me, until she was standing beside me. _

"_Jasper?" she looked down at me and I didn't move, my eyes still locked on Audrey. "You truly love her don't you? You look at her as if she'll shatter if you let her go." I finally looked up at her and I didn't need to answer her. She could see it in my eyes that she was right. "When she's with you.." she continued "it's as if nothing else exists but the two of you…Jasper, I'm so sorry about what happened. Please understand that I'm being utterly honest with you and I mean it completely." She spoke extra softly, not for the benefit for Audrey but so there would be a chance that no one would hear what she was telling me. _

"_Thank you Rose, I can sense your sincerity and compassion towards Audrey. I'll make sure she sees the things you brought her in the morning." She nodded quickly and then was on her way out the door. My attention focused back mainly on Audrey and that's how we remained the rest of the evening until she woke up the next morning. I showed her the clothes that Rosalie had brought her and she sifted through them, finally settling on some velour sweatpants and a white tank top. She had sort of passed over everything that was black…saying that would only delay her process. I agreed. _

"_Can you help me get dressed Jasper?" she asked, once she stood up from the bed._

"_Are you sure? I can get Rosalie if you wish…" I said softly. _

"_No, no…you're already here. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me undressed before." She smirked slightly. I complied, and helped her as best as I could without staring too much at her as she changed. I felt like I was invading her privacy. But, after everything we had just been through, I was willing to give her whatever she wanted. When she went to slip her shirt on, she dropped it and her hand instantly fell to her side in pain. My hand was against hers in a second, trying to ease it. When she moved it, I saw the big bruise that had formed there. I had a good idea where it had come from but I didn't say anything and neither did she. _

"_Lift your arms as much as you can Audrey." I picked up the top and slid it over her, my hand coming to rest on her cheek when I was done. It was a foolish move I admit but regardless, I kissed her and I was even more surprised when I felt her body relax against mine. When I pulled away, I slid my arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall as we made our way down to the living room, where I'm sure most of my family was at. _

"_That was nice." She murmured to me as I helped her down the stairs. _

"_Yes…yes it was." I whispered into her ear. When we walked into the living room, only Emmett and Rosalie were there, sitting watching something on the tv. I tensed when I saw Emmett rise from his seat and walked over to Audrey, like he wanted to hug her. _

"_Emmett, she's still in a fragile state." I hissed at him and he stopped and stared at the two of us. _

"_It's okay Jasper…he won't hurt me. At least, I don't think so…" she sighed, taking in his muscles, probably thinking that he could hurt her, unintentionally of course._

"_I'll be gentle." He smiled at her "I just have been dying to meet her Jazz!" he said and I let her go reluctantly as he embraced her. I saw her shut her eyes briefly as he squeezed her body against his. But, she opened them quickly and smiled when he pulled away. Though, she was little pale…_

"_Oops, sorry." He mumbled as I glared at him. _

"_She's Rosalie right?" Audrey whispered to me and before I could answer, there was Rose, standing before us. _

"_I'm so glad that you're feeling better Audrey…I'm so sorry what happened." She hugged Audrey. Yes, she actually hugged her. _

"_Thank you…I'm so glad that I can finally meet you both officially. I've only talked to you on the phone…it's nice to put faces with the voices. Where's everyone else?" and, as if on cue, the front and garage door opened. Carlisle and Esme walked inside from the front and from the garage emerged Edward and…and Alice. Everyone sort of froze. Edward held a firm hand on her shoulder as they all entered the living room. _

_We didn't know what Alice would do. She had openly admitted her hatred towards Audrey…now that she was feeling somewhat better, would she try something again?_

_We all watched her with anxious eyes as she began walking towards the two of us, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw me take Audrey's hand in my own and brought her closer to me. Both out of love and protection. As much as I loved Alice and even though she was my wife, I couldn't let her even attempt to hurt Audrey…._

_***Again, this one was getting a little too long for one entry, so I'm cutting you off right there…lol..feedback would be greatly appreciated!!***_


	15. Laying It All Out

_**December 27**__**th**__**- January 1**__**st**__**, 2007 (Part two)**_

_We all watched her with anxious eyes as she began walking towards the two of us, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw me take Audrey's hand in my own and brought her closer to me. Both out of love and protection. As much as I loved Alice and even though she was my wife, I couldn't let her even attempt to hurt Audrey…_

"_Jasper please.." her voice had pleaded with me "let me just say what I need to say…I've already seen it, I'm not going to hurt her." That wasn't really reassuring though. Her visions were always subjective obviously and she could just as quickly change her mine in the midst of talking with Audrey._

"_Say what you need to say…but stay right there please." I stated and I felt bad for doing it. I knew what it felt like to have someone not trust you fully. I looked down at Audrey who was only looking at Alice, waiting for her to say something. She looked even paler now. I was worried that all this stress wasn't good for her. _

"_Audrey…" Alice began, causing the two of us to look at her "there is nothing I can say that can even begin to excuse the way I treated you the other day. I was just so angry. You have to understand something. Jasper and I have been together for a very long time. I waited an extremely long time for him to come into my life…and for over half a century, I have loved him unconditionally and tried to help him to the best of my abilities. And then you came along Audrey…" her voice dropped somewhat "and the moment I saw you meeting him, I knew that no good could come of it. Even though you were a child at the time, I knew he would end up falling in love with you later. I don't know what exactly it is about you but Jasper is so drawn to you…and every time he would go to see you or talk to you on the phone, I knew I was slowly losing him. I hated you Audrey…because, in the short amount of time you have known him, you have given him more than I ever have." She glanced down at our hands that were still locked together "And when I saw that you were pregnant…the hatred only intensified more. I figured that for certain Jasper would leave me and be at your side being as you were carrying his child. But then, you did something that amazed even me. You gave up a child Audrey…for the sake of wanting to live out a normal life…I cannot blame you for not wanting a life like this. And, even though I know that Jasper will love you, I know that things are going to work out. Because the love he has for you is just as powerful as the love he has for me…but just in a different sense." She finally finished and the longest moment, no one said anything. The only thing you could hear was Audrey's breathing and I'm sure her heart beat. What happened next, I do not think even Alice expected. I felt Audrey's hand slip out of mine and before I realized it, she had closed the gap between her and Alice and embraced her tightly. _

"_I forgive you Alice…it was never my intention to take Jasper away from you. I'm not sorry for falling in love with him…But, I am sorry that I have caused you so much pain and anger. I hope that you can forgive me as well Alice. Because I would love nothing more than to be really good friends with you." We all heard Audrey whisper to Alice as she hugged her. Although Audrey wasn't tall, Alice barely reached eye level with her. _

"_I think being friends is a possibility. Although, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to get over the fact that you and my husband love each other so passionately…." She said when the two of them pulled away from one another. _

"_I don't think the feelings we have will lessen or even go away. But, I assure you Alice…Jasper will never abandon you. He loves you so much. I won't let that happen…no matter how hard it'll be." I was just amazed at the fact how calm Audrey was in all this. She was forgiving Alice for openly hating her and now she was pretty much promising her that she and I would never run off together. _

"_This is just a little freaky isn't it?" Audrey suddenly laughed and that sort of broke the tension._

"_We're just one big family of freaks…so, I think it's only fitting that I be the one who welcomes you into the family." Emmett jumped up from the couch and embraced Audrey. I was beginning to think that he just wanted to hold her against him. _

"_Um, Emmett…I can't breathe." I heard Audrey's voice mumble against his chest. He smiled, kissed the top of her head and sent her on her way to meet the rest of her now extended family. _

_Carlisle and Esme instantly took a liking to her. _

"_Thank you for saving my life Carlisle. I will never forget what you did for me…" she said when he hugged her. _

"_It was my pleasure dear…all that matters now is that you're better and safe."_

"_Thank you for being that mother figure Esme…I don't know what I would've done." Were her tearful words to Esme. Esme loved being a mother and so this brought her great joy. _

"_Of course Audrey…I see you as one of my daughters now." She kissed her cheek then went on her way to make her something to eat. _

"_Edward.." Audrey stepped up to him. He had been quiet during all this. "you have to be one of the sweetest people I have ever met…thank you so much for being so calm when I was a mess on the airplane and just getting me to talk… and talk." She laughed. Edward and sweet in the same sentence? He was usually so serious around people…especially humans. Audrey must have had some type of power over him too._

"_Just don't tell everyone…" he frowned but he hugged her tightly too. _

_After talking with everyone, she was pretty exhausted. She took a spot on one of the couches and just watched us all. When everyone else was sitting back down, I found myself in a little predicament. Audrey was sitting in one spot and Alice was going for another area. _

"_Go to her Jasper…she needs you, both physically and emotionally." Alice smiled. I think that now that she knew that Audrey and I wouldn't be doing anything more than me simply holding her or a kiss here and there, she seemed fine with it. Her emotions were reflecting acceptance. I walked over to her and silently moved her so she could be in my arms as the rest of the family talked with Audrey, learning everything about her and her mostly everything about us as I kept a constant arm around her, our fingers laced together innocently. _

_By the end of the night, she seemed to be in much better spirits than this morning. I could still feel the guilt but, it wasn't so dominant now. _

"_You don't have to stay here Jasper…I think maybe Alice deserves a night with her husband back." Audrey yawned as she got back into the bed. _

"_Alice and I may look like we're on better terms which, we are…but, she is still mad at me somewhat. She still wants some time. And, she would probably kill me if I left you in here alone."_

"_Oh…well, if you're sure."_

"_Yes. Besides, I think Emmett might pop in here if I were to leave you. He seems to have grown very fond of you Audrey." I smirked. _

"_Oh, well when you put it that way, maybe you should stay here with me…" she sighed as I joined her in the bed. _

"_I'll keep you safe angel." I said and she leaned over and kissed me quickly before snuggling closer with me as she fell asleep. _

_I have been true to my word. I have not left her side the past three days. She has grown to love my family and so have they. Alice even wants to throw her a graduation party this summer. _

_I know that the pain is still there inside of Audrey. I'm not sure if the pain will ever leave her. But, with each passing day, the loss of our child seems to be getting easier on her. And, even though I am distraught that she and I can never be together, I am perfectly content with the relationship we have now. She still lets me hold her and kiss her every now and then. I know that one day, she will probably get married and have her own family. The family that I had hoped we could have together. But, like she told me once, we cannot dwell on the past…we can only live for the moment and take life as it comes. _

_I know that my life is here. Here with Alice. She and I will always be together…and even though it hurts her to know that I love someone else as well, she knows that I also love her. Any normal person would find this situation to be all wrong but not Alice. Me loving her is all she needs…_

_Two women have walked into my life that have completely changed it. I am just glad that I do not feel like I have to choose anymore. _

_Though, there is a secret lurking on the inside of me that I have not thought about openly. Because Edward can hear me and I don't want him to know. But, the thing is, if Audrey had chosen to keep the baby, and if she would have changed into one of us…I have the feeling that I would chosen to be with Audrey. Not simply because she would have had our child. Or not even because she had gave up her soul to have the baby. But, simply because her being one of us would mean that she would be here forever and I do not think I could live the rest of eternity knowing she was still out there. She would have to be mine in every sense of the word. _

_It's a selfish thought to have I know but, I cannot help what I feel. It's also easier for me to cope with it because I know it'll never happen so I don't have to worry about any of that happening. _

_Audrey leaves here tomorrow. I am flying with her back to her home. I had wanted to drive her, knowing it would allow us to spend a lot of time together but, she's still fragile and weak and wouldn't be able to handle such a long journey. And, as much as I don't want her to leave, I know she has to. She starts school again in a few days…she needs to start focusing back on her life...a life that includes me, but not in the way I'm sure we both once dreamed of. _

_In my non-beating heart, Audrey will always belong to me…now than ever, I am convinced of this. _

_**Okay so, I got the second part of this written faster than I thought. I just couldn't help it! Lol…I'm just going to keep updating as much as I can and hopefully you guys will enjoy it and let me know what you think!**_

_**~Chel**_


	16. Fantasy Vs Reality

_**January 2**__**nd**__**, 2007~**_

_I went with Audrey back home today. It was a bittersweet moment I assure you. She was clearly sad to be leaving. Not only me but also my entire family. She has grown quite attached to them. She told me it's because she always wanted to be part of a big family and that my family was just so interesting and charming. My family was also sad to see her go. But, they knew she has to get back to her own life…_

_She has promised to come back in the summer, if not sooner. They are already planning on what type of graduation party to give her. Even Alice and Audrey parted on good terms with one another. _

_The plane ride back to where she lives took us around three hours. We spent the entire time talking. Even when I tried to tell her to get some rest, she refused to. She didn't want to waste a single moment. _

"_I feel like I'm leaving a dream…and back into reality." She told me. I wouldn't have called what she endured a dream, more like a nightmare but I assume she was referring to the time she was able to just spend with me and my family, getting to know all of them. _

"_What are your plans for when you get back?"_

"_Um, I'm going to go back to school…" she laughed "it's still probably too early to know if I got into any of the schools I applied to. I'll just have to settle back into my routine…who knows, maybe I'll get a job to keep me busy."_

_She had said it so innocently but I could feel her pain. She knew she would be alone once she got back. No matter how much I called her or vice versa, she wouldn't physically have anyone to turn to. Well, she told me she had a few friends at school but, she had decided that she wasn't going to tell anyone what happened over her break…_

"_I'm not doing so it's like I'm trying to forget…I'm doing it because it'll be too hard bringing it up. I just want to heal on my own…not worry about anyone else worrying for me." She explained._

"_Well, whether you like it or not…I'll be worried about you…" _

"_You're different Jasper…" she sighed "it's only natural for you to be worried. I'll be worried about you, but probably not as much as you'll be for me. Because I know you're strong, you have such a wonderful family…" she trailed off, her voice getting caught in her throat. _

"_Audrey…all you have to do is say the words and I will take you back home with me right now…I'm sure my family would love for you to live with us." I looked at her seriously. _

"_Jasper are you feeling okay? I can't just move in with you and your family." She shook her head._

"_Why not? Alice and I just showed up…" I tried to reason with her. _

"_As much as I'd love to Jasper…that can't happen and you know that. Being with you these past few days has been amazing. I love it when you're around me Jasper...you make me feel safe and loved. But, can you imagine the two of us living in the same house? It wouldn't work out…we would hurt Alice and I can't let that happen. It could even tear your family apart…being as some of them are for us being together while others are not." She frowned._

"_No…just, give it a chance?" I took her hand in mine and literally pleaded with her. I was suddenly regretting her ever leaving my house. _

"_Jasper please…we can't do this." She whispered "what we have is a fantasy and you know it. If I chose that, it would be fine for now but what about five or even ten years down the line? You'll be the same and I'll be older…or a long time from now, you really want to hang out with an old lady?" _

"_Yes...I'll always want you to be around me." _

"_Oh Jasper…" she smiled tearfully and patted my hand "we're nothing more than a dream together. You don't think I'd love to be with you forever? It is my dearest wish I assure you. But, it is impossible." _

"_Your dream can be a reality Audrey…." I wiped her tears away before pressing my lips against hers. I felt her happiness when I did but she pulled away too quickly. _

"_No, it can't…we each have our place in this world. And yours it with Alice for the rest of eternity and mine is to live as long as possible, living out a normal, human life. It's what fate has chosen for us and, as cruel as it may seem at the moment, we need to accept it. You know I will always love you Jasper Hale, my heart is already yours. And, I will love you until the day I die…" she laid her forehead against mine, trying to even out her breathing after her statement. As much as I wanted to disagree with her…I had to accept it like she said. _

"_Will you let me come visit you from time to time?"_

"_You better…as much as I know we cannot be together in reality." She pulled away from me "it'll be nice to live in a fantasy world every once in awhile right?" she giggled. _

"_You just totally contradicted yourself you know that right?"_

"_Yes, I know. And I don't really care…you make me say some crazy things sometimes Jasper…"_

"_If it is your wish to have that type of relationship, I am more than willing." I smirked._

"_Good, then I'm glad that's settled." With a kiss on my cheek, she settled back into her seat on the plane and we remained silent for the next forty five minutes until we landed. When we got there, she waited as I got the car and helped her to it. The drive to her home was silent but a comfortable silence. I knew the two of us were just enjoying these final moments together until the summer probably. _

_We finally reached her home and after getting her all settled back in, I knew it was probably better if I left right away instead of just lingering. Even though I didn't really want to. _

"_Will you let me know that you got home safely?" she asked me as we stood in the doorway, my arms wrapped around her. I raised my eyes at her and she laughed lightly. _

"_I know, I know you'll get there safe just, I want to know still. Otherwise, I'll be up all night…" _

"_Okay then, I'll call you as soon as I get home…and you must call me tomorrow after your first day of school. Deal?"_

"_Mhm, deal." She sighed. I bent down slightly to kiss her one last time. It was just simple and sweet. _

"_Something to remember me until I see you again." I winked and she laughed. _

"_Of course…you better get going Jasper, or I'll never get to sleep…"_

"_Bye angel.." I walked outside and looked back at her. _

"_Bye Jasper Hale." She waved and then, I was on my way. I returned the car back at the airport and just ran back home. _

_Audrey was on my mind the entire time…which, I knew it would be. _

_I like the fact that Audrey said that we can live in a "fantasy world" from time to time. I know it sounds wrong but it seems to fit us. Our destinies were never on the same path. Yet, fate somehow intersected out lives for one moment in time and now here we are…her always loving me and me always loving her. _

_It's complicated yet so simple. _

_It's irrational yet logical. _

_It's a dream..but it'll also be part reality from time to time. _

**_And there you go! I hope you guys enjoyed it!_**

**_~Chel_**


	17. Graduation

_**April 5**__**th**__**, 2007~**_

_Every day since Audrey left has been difficult on me. Of course, I have not told her that. I tell her that I am fine so that she doesn't worry so much about me. Because, according to her, if I'm okay, then she's okay. I do not think she has completely healed from the loss of our child…I don't think she ever will but she seems to be getting better with each day I speak with her. I talk to her at least every other day…school has taken up a lot of her time lately and I cannot complain, I want her to be busy with normal, human things. _

_Today, when she called, she was more excited than usual…I could hear it in her voice instantly when I picked up the phone. _

"_Jasper, I have fantastic news…" she began and I couldn't help but smile. I knew what was coming. Alice had already told me. But still, I wanted to be surprised when she told me. _

"_What happened Audrey?"_

"_I got into that fashion school! You remember the one Jasper…" she began rambling off about the school. _

"_Aw, yes…I remember now. The school in San Francisco right?"_

"_Yes! Oh Jasper, you'll have to come see me once I start…I think you'll love the city…there's plenty to do at night there…promise me?"_

"_Of course sweetheart. You just say the words and I'll be there. I am extremely happy for you Audrey. If it makes you happy…then I couldn't ask for anything better."_

_We continued talking for a few minutes before she had to go. When I got off the phone, Alice was at my side…looking at me with a smile. _

"_What did you see now?" I laughed but I think I already knew. _

"_It'll be perfectly fine Jasper…she will gladly accept it. At her fantastic graduation party of course!" my wife beamed and ran off to tell Carlisle and Esme of her vision. _

_I am so proud of Audrey right now. She is a very intelligent girl who deserved acceptance to that school. _

_I, of course, could just be biased…_

_**June 1st, 2007~**_

_This evening was Audrey's graduation. I surprised her and actually went. She had been somewhat sad when I had told her that it might not be possible for me to go but, she didn't say anything. But, at the last minute, Alice had a vision of the ceremony being changed from midday to a night time thing outdoors. Audrey hadn't called however…she had probably figured it would be best to not push things on me. I would never feel that way about anything she ever asked of me though. So, this morning, I got on a plane…along with Emmett and Alice. Because, let's be realistic, I am not the loudest person around. But Emmett and Alice, they take the cake when it comes to being loud and excited when the time calls for it. Emmett had complained that we would have gotten there quicker if we had run but Alice wasn't about to let us run the risk of ruining the clothes we were all running. Meaning, she didn't want to mess up the new dress she had just bought. When we got to Audrey's school, we made sure she didn't spot us. She wouldn't have been looking for us anyways. We got some glares from people, wondering who we were. This wasn't that big of a school, so everyone probably knew everyone else. I listened to the conversations of the people around us…most of them happy, some sad that their children would be leaving them and going off to college. There were the overly proud parents who couldn't stop talking about their kids. It made me feel sad for Audrey…she didn't have anyone out here talking about her so proudly. I think Emmett caught onto it because he soon starting talking to us about Audrey…and soon other people joined into our conversation. Leave it to my brother, he can always get people going. _

_The ceremony was nice and not too long. There were only around a hundred or so students who graduated. Audrey was around the middle of the list. When they announced her name, Audrey Morgan, I just stood and smiled as my wife and brother stood and cheered and yelled, louder than a group of ten could be. Her face was priceless. When she saw us, she burst into a huge smile as she waved to us excitedly after she received her diploma. _

"_I can't believe you came!" she beamed when the ceremony was over. Emmett had engulfed her in a hug and I felt just a twinge of jealousy. He could do that with such ease…Alice had hugged her next, as if they were the best of friends...complimenting one another on the dresses they were wearing. When it was my turn, I hadn't even taken a step closer to her when her arms were around me. _

"_You're here…" she smiled against my chest as I wrapped my arms more tightly around her. _

"_When Alice saw the change of events from your school…I knew it was meant to be…and that we would come."_

"_Really? We didn't even know about it until this morning…" she laughed as she pulled away but I kept an arm still wrapped around her as we began to walk away from the madness. _

"_Audrey!" someone called her as we were making our way towards the parking lot. She turned and smiled at the small group of girls standing there. I could her feel her confusion though. Maybe as to why these girls were talking to her?_

"_Are these family members?" one of them asked. Audrey stalled for a moment, before a small smile came back to her face._

"_No…they're more like old friends." She laughed "This is Emmett, Alice and Jasper." She motioned to each one of us and we all told them hello. _

"_Yes…very old friends indeed." Emmett laughed, finally getting the joke…the girls looked at him and I thought they might faint out of fear and utter lust towards him. Good thing Rosalie wasn't there…_

"_Wait, your name's Jasper?" another one asked "Wait, wait…Audrey is this J?" she asked, too excited for her own good. Both Audrey and I looked quickly at one another. This time though, it was my turn to answer. _

"_I'm afraid not…I would've only been seven when someone gave her that bracelet. I wish I had though…because she treasures that bracelet tremendously…isn't that right Audrey?" I looked down at her and she just nodded, blushing._

"_Well we really must be going. We have a plane to catch…come on." Alice ended the conversation and turned us back towards our original destination. _

"_Thanks for that back there…J." Audrey smiled as we got into the car that would take us back to the airport. Alice sat in the front while Emmett sat in the back with Audrey and me. After collecting some things from her home, we were on our way. _

"_I'm so happy you guys came." She whispered._

"_Oh Audrey…you haven't even experienced the best part yet. So, save your tears for just a little while longer." Alice laughed from the front seat. _

"_What's she talking about?" she looked up at me. I just shrugged. I didn't really know the extent of Alice's party planning…I never did. _

"_I'm sure you'll have a good time…" I pulled her slightly closer against my side. _

"_Fantasy?" was all she asked. _

"_For two days angel…" _

"_Okay." She smiled, leaning her head against me as we continued to the airport. _

_Audrey is asleep right now…we will be landing in about thirty minutes. Tomorrow, my family is giving her the party they promised her and the following day, it's just going to be me and her… _

_We shall see how things go. _

**I totally just realized that I don't think I had ever given Audrey a last name…well, now she has one. **

**Let me know what you thought.**

**~Chel**


	18. Party

**This Chapter is for **_**Ivy O'Hara **_**who has been my most faithful reviewer for this story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

_**June 2**__**nd**__**, 2007~**_

_Today was Audrey's graduation party. Even though it was just our family there, it was still quite the grand event. Everything Alice could decorate, she did. There were lights, balloons, all types of random things throughout the house. _

_There was a pile of gifts on the table in the living room. _

_I thought it was a little too much but, the look Audrey had on her face when she came down the stairs made me not hate all those decorations. _

"_All of this is for me?" she asked, stunned as she walked over to join me. _

"_Yes, I do hope you aren't mad…Alice tends to go a little overboard when it comes to parties…you should've seen Emmett and Rosalie's last wedding." I laughed and her eyes widened. The pink dress she was wearing looked amazing against her. I took her hand and spun her around, so I could get a good look at her. _

"_You like it?" She blushed. _

"_Very. Come on, I'm sure my family is waiting for you…" I stopped when they all magically appeared in the living room, smiles on all of their faces. _

"_Oh sweetheart, you look so pretty." Esme beamed._

"_More like hot." Emmett laughed and I shot him a warning glare. He just kept laughing. _

"_Come Audrey..you have to open your gifts…and then you can eat all this food that Esme and I made for you!" Alice clapped her hands and I didn't know that they had cooked. I hoped it tasted good…I didn't want Audrey getting sick. _

"_You guys didn't have to get me anything…this party is already so much more than I expected."_

"_Silly Audrey, you are humbled by a simple party? You have much to learn my dear friend…" Alice took her hand and led her to the table, handing her gift after gift. They consisted of normal things Alice would give people. Clothes, jewelry, makeup…all the finest products she assured Audrey. Emmett and Rose gave her a photo album. _

"_If you and Jasper can have one…then why can't Emmett and Audrey have one?" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes and Audrey blushed. She opened Edward's gift next…some books. _

"_Oh, you remembered!" she laughed, flipping through the pages quickly. Remembered what? I figured they were books that they had talked about on the plane that fateful day he picked her up. _

_Finally, it was time for Esme and Carlisle to step up and give her their gift. I felt her confusion when they handed her a big white envelope. She opened it slowly and read it twice before looking back at them, tears pooling in her eyes. _

"_You…you guys are paying my tuition for the entire four years?" she whispered, shock resonating off of her. _

"_Well, yes…but that's not all…keep reading Audrey." Carlisle spoke and she read it again. "We know how much you love your home on the coast, and we can't have you selling it so you can pay rent…so, we found you a perfect apartment in the heart of the city…which will be fully furnished and decorated by Esme and Alice and any other amenities which you might need while you attend school." He finished and Audrey's arms were instantly around the two of them. She sobbed quietly as they embraced her back._

"_You have no idea what this means to me. You are all so generous…more than I deserve." She sighed, pulling away from them._

"_Nonsense. You are very important and precious to Jasper. And, anyone who can hold such a special place in his eyes is just as special to the rest of the family…" Esme smiled. She was such a mom sometimes. _

_After Audrey pulled herself together, Alice began bringing out all this food, setting it on the table so Audrey could eat it. _

_As we were all sitting around, the doorbell rang. I frowned as I saw Edward go up and get it. It meant that it was her at the door. I didn't really want her to show up…I had a feeling it would make things harder on Audrey. _

"_Audrey, I want you to meet someone…" Edward called to her and she stood up and walked over to him "this is my girlfriend Bella. Well, she is much more than that to me." He clarified. _

"_Oh, it's so nice to meet you." Audrey smiled politely and she actually hugged Bella. "Please, come help me eat all this food they made me." She laughed. _

_Hours passed as we all spent it downstairs, having a good time. Around midnight, everyone started getting up…looking like they were leaving. _

"_Well Audrey, I do hope to see you again sometime soon." Edward said, his arm around Bella. _

"_Of course…are you all going somewhere?" she looked at me._

"_Well, not Jasper obviously. But, after Edward takes Bella home, we are going to hunt…" Alice smiled. _

_Audrey might be human but she isn't naïve, she knew why they were all going. To just let the two of us be here alone. _

"_Yea, so no funny business." Emmett said and then covered his mouth when he saw it hit a sore spot with Audrey "oh crap…I'm sorry Audrey…I didn't mean it like that."_

"_It's okay." She smiled "I forgive you…" she laughed. She was trying to play it off, but I could feel her pain. _

"_Well shall we go you guys?" Alice said and after everyone said goodbye, it was just the two of us._

"_They aren't very discreet are they?" she asked and I just shook my head. _

"_Come on…I still need to give you my gift." I grabbed her hand and took her with my upstairs into my bedroom. Well, technically it was mine and Alice's room. She had told me earlier that I shouldn't feel awkward about being in here with Audrey because where else could we stay? _

"_But, you're with me right now…what more could I ask from you?" she asked. _

"_This." I pulled a small box from my dresser and handed it to her. I had wanted to give it to here when we were alone…as it had been with every gift I had given her. She opened it and stared at the ring inside. It was her birthstone in the middle and a ring of small diamonds around it. _

"_Oh its beautiful Jasper…I love it." She took it out and slipped it on one of her fingers and she kissed my cheek gently. _

"_You're welcome angel…now." I pressed my hands together "what would you like to do?" _

"_That depends. What do you have planned for later on today?" she looked at me._

"_I don't know for sure…but, I'm sure it'll consist of the just the two of us. Perhaps take you around town even though there isn't much to see here, I can take you to one of the bigger cities around here."_

"_Hmm, well in that case, maybe we can just talk for awhile…"_

"_whatever you want Audrey." I smiled. Talking seemed perfect at the moment. She sat on the bed and I went to sit down beside her._

"_Wait." She stopped me and grabbed my hand. "There's something I want you to do first." She blushed. _

"_What is that?" _

"_Kiss me Jasper…" she whispered, pulling my hand, wanting me to come closer as she scooted a little bit further on the bed. Leaning down towards her, I kissed her sweetly at first, not knowing if that was the type of kiss she wanted. My hands were soon planted on either side of her beautiful face as I went to kiss her again, this time though it was more passionate, more intense I guess you can say. It must have been what she wanted because she enjoyed that one so much more. As we pulled away, I supported myself above her as I let her catch her breath. Just to mess with her, I ran my finger over her lips, making her heart rate increase again before I pressed my lips against hers quickly. _

"_Perfection." I whispered in her ear before I helped her sit up with me. _

"_I agree." She whispered. _

_We spent the next hour or two talking with another about everything and anything. But, soon she grew tired and after changing, she fell asleep at my side. _

_As wrong as this all should seem, I can't find a reason. _

_Both Audrey and I agreed to have little "fantasy" moments when we were together. Even Alice told me it was alright…once in a while of course. _

_We both love each other and even though our relationship can never go any further than these moments…I would give up everything for them. _

_If just for a moment, things can all seem whole, than I'm not going to fight it. _

_And, every moment I spend with Audrey…makes me feel whole. _

_Later on today should be fun. I want Audrey to have a good time. _

_**Reviews Pretty Please!**_

_**~Chel**_


	19. Shattered

_**June 3**__**rd**__**, 2007~**_

_Today had been so great. Audrey and I spent the whole day with another. I took her around this small town I lived in and then around to one of the bigger cities. Whatever she wanted to do, we did. Her hand never left mine as she explored book stores, jewelry and antique shops. Anything she even looked at, I bought for her. She told me to stop…but I didn't listen. I was enjoying this too much and deep down, I felt that she appreciated every little thing I bought there. _

_But then, as were sitting in one of the coffee shops outside, __**she **__showed up. Now, I do not have anything against her. Well, besides the fact that I wanted to kill her the first day I met her but other than that, she is a perfectly normal human. A human who is in love with my brother. _

"_Oh look Jasper, isn't that…Bella?" Audrey asked me and I just nodded slightly I was hoping that she wouldn't see her. Bella spotted us and walked right on over, just to say hello according to her. Well, she did much more than that…_

"_Hey guys. What are you doing out here?" she asked, taking the seat across from Audrey. Audrey didn't say anything. I don't think she knew what to say at the moment…our relationship wasn't exactly the easiest to explain. _

"_I wanted to take Audrey around the city…the one we live in isn't very big as you know." I explained and she nodded. _

"_Edward told me everything last night." She looked at Audrey and her face went pale for a moment. Oh, this was just great. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't everything but the main gist of the story." She clarified "you know, about how he met you when you were younger, everything after that…the falling in love, the baby…" she rambled and I'm sure Audrey's heart dropped. _

"_Yes…we have a very special connection, Jasper and I. Just somewhat private I guess you can say." _

"_I understand. I just don't know how you can do it Audrey."_

"_Do what?"_

"_You clearly love Jasper more than anything…and yes, I know that he's with Alice. But, Jasper offered you a chance at being together forever…and you didn't take it. Oh, what I would've given if Edward had…" she trailed off when I shot a warning glance at her. Edward I'm sure will get me for that later on. _

"_If he had what?" Audrey was confused. Good. She didn't need to understand what Bella was rambling on about. _

"_Um, no, no never mind…you know, I better get going. I have some homework to do." She said, quickly gathering her things and getting up "I hope to see you again soon Audrey." She mumbled, before she left in a hurry. _

"_What was that all about?" she looked at me. "Please tell me Jasper…what was she talking about?" he brown eyes pleaded with me and I couldn't lie to her, even if I tried. _

"_You see Audrey, Bella and Edward are very much in love. No one thought he was going to fall do desperately for her. She is human after all. And well, even though they've only been together officially for no more than a year, she is pretty convinced that she wants to be with him….forever that is."_

"_Forever?" she looked at me. _

"_Yes, forever. Which means…it means that Bella has____chosen immortality."_

"_She what?" she covered her mouth. "why would she do that??" she shook slightly. _

"_Because she loves him…more than anything in this world. She cannot imagine a life without him and vice versa."_

"_And he so easily agreed?"_

"_No, actually, this was something recently decided. He's been fighting with her about it all these months…and he finally gave into her. He wanted her to have a normal life, a human life. But, she chose otherwise."_

"_Oh God Jasper…I'm so sorry!" she cried and I was confused. Why would she be sorry?_

"_It's okay Audrey…just because Bella chose this life, it doesn't mean you have to."_

"_But Jasper, you want to be together forever…and I denied you that….oh I'm so selfish." She began crying now and I frowned. In three minutes, Bella had shattered Audrey. _

"_Shh angel, it's going to be okay. We've already decided what was to happen between us remember? Our love is just as strong as theirs is. But, you have chosen the path that is right for you. I will still love you, always and forever…nothing can ever change that. I respect every choice we've ever made together." _

"_How can you say that Jasper? Everything I've even done has been only for me…I never thought about how you felt." She looked up at me and I shook my head. _

"_You are perfect Audrey. I fell in love with the most perfect, unselfish person there is…now look at me." I raised her chin gently with my finger so she could see "there's no need to cry okay? I'm sorry Bella made you so upset or question the choices you've made. But, I'm telling you now that there's no need to be upset. I love you, shouldn't that be all that matters?" I smiled and after a few minutes, she smiled back at me. _

"_Can we go now?" she whispered, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. _

"_Of course. Come on." I took her hand in mind and walked with her back to the car. She was silent for most of the ride home. But, she held onto my hand tightly as we drove, as she was consumed in her thoughts. _

_Audrey looks somewhat broken. Like she was caught off guard for one brief moment and all her emotions flowed out. _

_I feel guilty for making her go through all this. _

_But I'm not sorry for loving her. _

_For tonight when we got to my home, she let me hold her…let me kiss her. That was all but she allowed it. Whatever she and I wanted, we gave in to one another…as a means as trying to get rid of the pain. _

_Before she fell asleep, one tear slid down her face and I wiped it away gently, kissing it and smiled. _

_My Audrey leaves tomorrow morning…and I don't know when I will see her again. _

_She is about to embark on a new chapter of her life…my only hope is that she will continue to allow me to be a part of it. _

"_I Love you Jasper Hale." She whispered to me before she drifted off. _

_And that…that makes me believe that she will allow me to stay in her life. _

_**Another chapter in two days…I hope you all enjoyed. From now on, things are going to go faster. More time will pass between each chapter…because I know what's going to happen already. **_

_**If you review, I would greatly appreciate it!**_

_**~Chel**_


	20. Birthdays

**Alrighty, so the next three entries are going to be Audrey's 19****th****, 20****th****, and 21****st**** Birthday. Enjoy!**

_**October 25**__**th**__**, 2007~**_

_My Audrey is nineteen now. She has also grown used to life in the big city…in college. From what she told me today, she loves her school and everything she is doing. She's even promised to make something for Alice. As a thank you gift of some sort. But, she's planning on keeping it a secret for as long as she can…because she wants to surprise Alice. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Alice has already seen it…but, she is rather excited for whatever it is Audrey is making. _

_I must say, it was quite amusing to see Audrey living in San Francisco. Shy & sweet Audrey is this city with a bunch of interesting humans. But, at the same time she fits right in with her uniqueness. _

_She took me around to places that she visits often near her apartment (which, I must say, Carlisle and Esme picked the perfect one for her) and told me all that had been happening since she has started school. She's made a few friends, girls who are in her classes. That was fine by me. But, when she made mention of another person…a guy that was in one of her classes, she couldn't stop laughing when she realized that I was jealous. _

"_Jasper, there's no need to get so jealous…" she said when she finally stopped laughing "nothing will happen." _

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because he…well let's just say that girls aren't his type." She explained to me and I understood. It made me feel better actually. _

_I spent the following day with her, inside of her apartment because it was a rather sunny day outside. But, neither of us complained. Yesterday we had spent her birthday out and about and today we just spent it, just the two of us. We talked mostly and watched some old movies that she loves. _

"_Jasper, why were you so jealous last night…" she asked me as we sat on her couch. That was a simple question actually. _

"_Because Audrey, no one is ever going to be good enough for you…at least, in my eyes." I answered her calmly. _

"_Because they aren't you?" she whispered. _

"_Partly.." I laughed lightly "but there's another part that doesn't want you to be with someone who is going to mistreat you. You deserve the best…to be treated as if you're the only woman in his life."_

"_You have some pretty high standards Jasper..." I felt her relax back against me. _

"_I just want you to have all you deserve." I took her hand in mine as we finished spending our day together. _

_**October 24**__**th**__**, 2007**_

_I cannot believe that Audrey is twenty now. For fifteen years I have known her…almost as long I have loved her. _

_Sadly, I wasn't able to visit her this year. She had a big project due for her classes. And, even though she didn't tell me that, Alice warned me that if I went, she wouldn't finish. I didn't want her to do bad in school so I chose not to go. I did send her a gift and I called her. Oddly, she didn't answer when I called. Audrey always answers. Alice told me there was nothing to be worried about…that Audrey was perfectly fine. She left the room, a smile on her face._

_And then, at around 11:30 this evening, she called me back. I was so relieved to hear her voice. I joked with her, asking her what she was doing out so late when she had work to do. _

"_I finished my project before I went anywhere, I promise!" she laughed into the receiver. She was very bubbly on the phone…too much so for Audrey. _

"_Audrey are you drunk?" I frowned. No wonder Alice was practically laughing as she left the room earlier. _

"_Shh Jasper…it was just two drinks. And I swear I didn't drive…we took a taxi. I'm in one piece…" she slurred into the phone. And, even though it was a little bit irresponsible on her part, I was happy for her. Not that she got drunk but that she was living life…having a good time. _

"_Get some rest Audrey…you have your class in the afternoon." _

"_Whatever you say…I love you Jasper Hale…just in case I haven't told you lately.." she giggled. _

"_I love you too Audrey…now go to sleep angel. I'll call you tomorrow."_

_After I hung up the phone, Alice walked into our room and smiled. _

"_Don't get too worried about it Jasper…Audrey will probably never drink again after tonight. She and alcohol will not get along later on tonight. But, she's young…she had to learn at some point."_

_That's good news. My Audrey didn't need to be getting intoxicated to have a good time…although, I'm sure it would've been quite funny to see her like that. _

_**October 24**__**th**__**, 2008~**_

_This morning, I had decided to surprise Audrey for her birthday. But, in fact, I'm the one who got the surprise. When I was halfway to where she lived, Alice called. _

"_Jasper…I had a vision." She said softly and I stopped running instantly. "Audrey was hit by a car this morning going to school…" I slammed the phone shut and just ran faster. _

_I foolishly didn't ask what hospital she was at so I just went the one closet to her apartment. Luckily, that's where she had been taken too. I rushed to the information and asked for her. They directed me to the fifth floor, room 3021. I ran up the stairs, the elevator was too slow for me. When I reached the floor, I tried to walk as slow as possible until I reached her room. I hadn't known what to expect…_

_To my greatest relief, she was awake…and instantly smiled when she saw me. The only thing she ended up was with a sprained ankle and some cuts and bruises. She was extremely lucky. _

"_This isn't the way one should spend their 21__st__ birthday…" I teased her. _

"_Nope. But, you're here now…so, that's a good thing. Stupid car…I should know by now that cars never obey the traffic signals here." She smirked. _

"_But you're fine…and you look beautiful." _

_I stayed with her for a few more hours until she fell asleep in the afternoon. I went downstairs, called Alice and got her some flowers from the gift shop. As I was walking back in to the room however, I got another surprise. _

"_You should be able to leave later on today…and if you like, I can come check on you after I get off." A voice was talking to Audrey and I stopped outside. _

"_Oh, no you don't have to…I should be fine. It was just a sprain."_

"_No, no I insist. A beautiful girl like you should be looked after…"_

"_Well, if you insist." Audrey laughed._

"_Fantastic…I'll see you later sweetheart…until then." I moved out of the way as I saw the culprit come out of the room. Some intern it looked like. I just scoffed at the smile he had on his face. But, when I felt his feelings of genuine concern, I froze. This wasn't going to be good._

"_Looks like I'm not your only admirer." I walked into her room and placed her flowers on the nightstand. _

"_He took care of my ankle…and he wants to come check on me later…is that bad?" she looked up at me. _

"_No…he seems to be truly concerned and interested in you." I smiled slightly. I wasn't really happy about this. _

"_Jasper, he's just an intern…he's just doing his job." Yea, right. _

"_Do you recall what happened between Carlisle and Esme…she was just his patient he treated?"_

"_Oh…Jasper, he's a nice guy…can we just leave it at that?"_

"_Fine." I mumbled and she grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. _

"_You know my heart will always belong to you…someday though…" she looked out the door quickly "you just might have to share some of it." _

"_I don't like that idea." I laughed and sat in the bed with her. Cherishing my time with her. _

"_Oh Jasper.." she whispered as she snuggled against me. "just let it be." _

_I agreed to let it be but, I cannot just let it be. _

_To makes matters worse, when I returned home tonight, Alice was waiting for me on the front steps. When I approached her, she tilted her head to the side, thinking of a way to say something. _

"_Alice, I don't want to know what you saw right now…" I already knew. It had to do with Audrey. But, she just nodded and took my hand in her own and walked into the house together. _

"_His name is Benjamin…" she said softly. _

_I glared down at her. The last thing I wanted to know was the name of this…of this person who had treated Audrey…and now was so interested in her. _

_My Audrey is slipping away from me. She says she will always love me…and our love has just become that much more complicated. _

_**Did you guys like it?? Let me know!**_


	21. Sharing

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 2008~**_

_Talk about awkward. Today I went to go see Audrey, to wish her a Merry Christmas and spend some time alone with her. Well, when I got there, she was alone. She opened the door and I just gaped at her when I saw that she was just wearing a light colored slip type of thing that hit her just above her knees._

"_What are you doing opening the door dressed like that Audrey?" I frowned as I closed the door. She just laughed and walked into her bedroom._

"_I was trying to figure out what to wear today when you knocked on the door Jasper…at least I had some clothes on." She defended herself. I followed her in and saw that there were clothes thrown all about on her bed. She turned after a few seconds and walked over to me…to give me a hug. Well, I gave her more than just a hug. I felt her tense for a moment before she pulled away from me, her face a little flushed. _

"_You aren't mad at me?" _

"_For what? Hugging me?" I laughed but her face was serious. _

"_Alice didn't tell you?" _

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I um…I have a…have a date." She stammered out. _

"_A date?" No, Alice did not tell me anything about this. _

"_Yea. You remember that guy from the hospital? He called me yesterday and wanted to know if I wanted to spend the day together. And, being as I didn't have any plans for the day…I accepted his invitation. I didn't know you were coming Jasper. I can go call him and let him know there was a change of plans and I can't go out. I'm sorry." I stared at her. Why was she apologizing? It was like she had been caught doing something that she shouldn't be doing. _

"_No, no Audrey…I should've called you first. I just thought I'd surprise you. But, don't change your plans because of me." But, that didn't help her…the guilt she was feeling was so intense. _

"_But you came all this way…I can't just leave you here in the dust." _

"_You wouldn't be leaving me anywhere Audrey. I can just go back home…it's no big deal." I tried to assure but it seemed like I was only making matters worse. Apparently, neither of us was prepared for this. Even though Audrey was an adult now, the thought of her actually being with someone else was still a foreign concept._

"_Yes, yes it is a big deal Jasper!" she threw her arms up in the air "You're my best friend…well, you're more than that obviously. I can't just leave knowing you came and then had to turn back around and leave…that's mean." She whispered. Oh my dear sweet Audrey…always thinking about others before herself._

"_Audrey, it's up to you what you want to do. If you want to go on your date…" I frowned at that, though it only made her feel worse "then go and have fun. You don't have stay cooped up in here for my benefit…whatever you want."_

"_Honestly?" she looked up at me…"I sort of really want to go on this date." She bit her lip, awaiting my response. _

"_That's fine Audrey. You don't need to be so nervous. You need to go out and live life…" I rambled. _

"_Doesn't sound like you believe it though." She came closer to me and took my hand in hers "is this really hard on you?"_

"_Honestly?" I frowned "It's so difficult…" I whispered, placing my other hand on her face. _

"_I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around me and I just let her. _

"_There's no need angel…you yourself told me that one day I would have to share your heart with someone. Although frankly, I didn't think it would be this soon nor this difficult." _

"_Well it's just one date right? Who knows, maybe nothing will come out of it?" she tried to comfort me. But, there was really no point. Alice had already seen something…the day of her birthday. We were going to have a little chat when I got home. _

"_Perhaps." Was all I could say. I didn't want to lie to her…although I'm sure it would make her quite happy. _

"_Will you at least stay here until it's time to go? I still have a few hours." She looked at the clock._

"_Anything." I smiled. At least she wanted me to stay here…I watched her as she went back to her piles of clothes, trying on ten different outfits for me, asking me which one I liked best. I tried to be helpful but it was hard when she looked beautiful in whatever she put on. It was even more difficult because she wasn't dressing up for me….she was fussing so much over someone else. _

_When it was almost time for her to go, she timidly asked me if I could send her some waves of peace…she was extremely nervous. I hesitated before I gave in, grabbing her hands in mine. _

"_Audrey, can I ask you something before we separate?" I asked her as we rode the elevator downstairs where she was supposed to meet her date. _

"_Of course?"_

"_Do you think that if I wasn't a vampire...if I was human I suppose that you and I would be together?" _

_She seemed to think about it for a moment before a sly smile spread across her face. She leaned up and kissed my cheek and quickly laid her head on my shoulder._

"_In an instant Jasper Hale…you would still be the owner of my heart." She whispered as the door opened and we pulled away quickly. With one more quick embrace I watched as she made her way into the lobby where her date was waiting for her. He greeted her quickly with a smile and a hug. I couldn't help but smirk. He may be able to make her smile but, I'm the one who could get her to get that flushed look on her face every time I kissed her. _

_But, she looked happy and, as I walked out the other way…the thought of possibly having to share her heart with someone didn't seem so painful. I didn't like it…but, there was nothing I could do about it. _

_Our feelings were never going to change about one another…she told me herself. _

_**Thoughts??**_


	22. Can't Help What I Feel

_**April 5**__**th, **_**2009~**

_That day Audrey told me not to worry about her date because "who knows? Maybe nothing will come of it?" I have tried desperately to convince myself that this isn't really happening. _

_Because, much more has come of "it."_

_For about four months now, Audrey has been seeing him. _

_That intern…well Alice keeps reminding me that he's a "doctor" now…has apparently swept Audrey off her feet and she is head over heels in love with this guy. _

_And, what can I do? Absolutely nothing. I know I'm not supposed to be feeling this way. _

_I mean, surely I didn't think that Audrey would remain alone forever did I? She deserves all the happiness in the world. But, with him?_

_Maybe she's right. No one will ever be good enough in my eyes…because he isn't me._

_I get to see her again in about two months. In two months, she's graduating from school. I cannot wait to go…to see her, to wrap my arms around her. I know she is dating another person now but, I can still treat her the same right? _

_She is my Audrey after all. _

_**June 10**__**th**__**, 2009~**_

_Alice is furious with me. She didn't speak to me the entire way home this evening. And, being as we flew, that was a long period of silence from my wife. _

_She is mad at for me two reasons. Reason one, she had to cover for me in a major way this evening and Reason two (which is probably why she is so upset with me) is because I made Audrey cry..._

_Originally, it was just me that was going. But then, Alice decided last minute that she wanted to go (that should've been my first tip off…Alice never does things last minute because she's always ahead of the game.) And then, Emmett and Rosalie wanted to come because, even if she didn't openly admit it, she liked Audrey and Emmett just wanted to see her again. And finally, even Edward and Bella decided they would tag along. I'm starting to think now that bringing Bella along may have not been a good idea._

_See, because since the last time Audrey saw Bella, she has become one of us. It's been a little bit more than a year…but Edward assured me that she would be fine. Of course he'd say that…he's head over heels for that girl. _

_We made it on time to the graduation…sitting in our little group up in the stands. The crowd was told to hold all their applause for until everyone had received their diplomas but, that didn't stop Emmett from causing a scene. Rosalie just smacked his arm when he sat back down. But, it got Audrey's attention and she smiled when she saw us all there cheering her on. Alice nudged me in the side, telling me to look to another spot in the crowd. I turned my head and saw another group of people looking at us. It was him…and some other people, his family maybe? I just sighed and turned my attention back to the reason I was here. I was sure I'd have to deal with them later._

_After it was all over, we just stood and waited for her…we didn't want to all rush down on her as she was talking to her classmates, smiling and laughing about things. She was already tearful…but she still looked beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the other group of people still standing in their spot…looking at us I'm sure. When Audrey was finally done she paused as she looked up…her face looking back and forth between us. _

_About five seconds before Audrey made her choice, I heard Alice laugh "that's what I thought…" before Audrey started making her way towards us. I smiled in satisfaction, even it was for selfish reasons. _

"_You guys…what are you all doing here?" she beamed when she finally reached us. Alice nudged me again and pushed me forward._

"_You didn't think we'd miss this did you? It's a big milestone for you Audrey…" I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. And while she eagerly accepted the hug, I could feel the apprehension she was exuding._

"_Audrey you look amazing!" Alice grabbed her away from me and spun her around, looking at the dress she was wearing. "did you make this??" she awed over the dress. Audrey nodded. "Amazing…" she giggled._

"_You guys all look great too…well, the same but still amazing none the less." She laughed. Everyone said hello to her, congratulating her and what not. When it was Bella's turn, Audrey did an immediate double take over her before she embraced her. There was a part of me that was expecting Audrey to be jealous once she saw Bella…but instead, she was a bit scared when she saw her. Scared of what I'm not exactly sure…_

"_Wow Bella, you look so…so different. But, a good different. You're stunning." Audrey said softly as the two girls pulled away from one another. Bella though had a funny look on her face…and Edward instantly wrapped an arm thru hers and pulled her away slightly. _

"_Sorry Audrey." She frowned "It's just been a while since I was that close to…well to a you know." She somewhat apologized. _

"_Oh, I see…guess I smell pretty good then?" she laughed nervously. _

"_Audrey?" a voice called and we all turned around to see who it was. My posture stiffened I'm sure when I saw who it was. It was him of course…slipping his hand right into hers, kissing her forehead gently. "Who are they?" he whispered, thinking we couldn't hear him. _

"_Um, these are some really old friends of mine…Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella." She rambled off our names to him it stung a little knowing that she just threw my name in there…like I really was just some old friend of hers. _

"_You guys, this is Benjamin…my boyfriend." She said after pausing for a few seconds. _

"_It's very nice to meet you all. I didn't know Audrey had such good friends out there…" he said and it came out the wrong away. Audrey glared at him quickly before he stepped forward, offering his hand for Emmett to shake first. He shook it, letting an audible smirk to come out in the process. At least I wasn't the only one who liked this guy. He then turned towards me and I froze. There was no way I was shaking this guy's hand. It was childish of me but, all of this was just too strange right now…I didn't make any attempt to greet him._

"_Hello." Was all I told him. Luckily, I guess, Edward stepped forward and shook his hand, taking the tension away from me. _

"_We're having a party for Audrey and I'm sure she'd love for you all to come. Right sweetheart?" he looked over at her and she nodded quickly. Since when did this guy know what she loved or didn't? _

"_Great. Well, here is the address…and we will see you all there soon." He handed us some business card before wrapping his arm around Audrey and took her in the opposite direction from us, leaning down to whisper something to her. Oh, I was going to rip this guy to…_

"_Jasper, calm down." Edward sighed "let's go get to this party." He looked down at the card. It was the address for one of the hotels in the city. I just followed them to the car, not saying anything. When we got there, there were about hundred people there. Who they were I had no idea. I doubt they were friends of Audrey though. But, they greeted and treated her like she was their best friend…smiling fake smiles. I hated people like that. We sat at a table, just us and we got the occasional looks from people. They served us food…which we didn't eat but accepted it anyways. _

_I watched Audrey move around the room, saying hello to people for about two hours. Finally, I saw her walking towards the door and into the hallway. She probably needed to use the bathroom…and I knew that this would probably be my only chance to be alone with her. Even if it was for a few moments. I stood from the table and I felt Alice grab my hand in hers. _

"_Jasper…don't.'' she said calmly. _

"_I have to Alice…" I said and she let me go, a sad smile on her face. I realize now she knew what was to happen later on. I quickly exited the room and roamed around quickly. I was beginning to worry when I didn't see her right away. I was much faster than she was…so, she couldn't have gone that far right? As I was about to give up, I spotted her…she was getting into the elevator and the door was closing. So, I ran…much quicker than any normal human being to reach her in about two seconds. Her face was quite stunned when I walked in, the doors closing behind me. _

"_Are you hiding?" I laughed._

"_I just needed to get away from all those people. You know how I get." She sighed. It was true. Audrey didn't like a whole lot of attention focused on her. Only people that truly cared about her she let be so close around her. _

"_Mind if I join you?" I smiled and after a few seconds of silence, I reached over and hit one of the buttons, causing the elevator to come to a halt, causing her to falter a little bit…right into my arms. I felt her confusion as I turned her around and pushed her against one the walls…a small smile spreading on my face._

"_Jasper what are you…" she started but I cut her off._

"_Shh angel…just let me have this moment." I whispered in her ear and smiled again when I felt her heart rate increase right away…._

_**This is another two part entry. Hope you liked this one! Reviews would be loved.**_


	23. Shambles

_I got three reviews for the first part…hopefully you enjoy the second part. _

_**June 10**__**th**__**, 2009 (Part Two)**_

"_Shh angel…just let me have this moment." I whispered in her ear and smiled again when I felt her heart rate increase right away. _

_She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes as she saw me leaning down towards her even more. I kissed each side of her face…her forehead…and finally, those lips. Those lips I've been staring at for the past few hours. _

"_No Jasper…we can't…" she mumbled but it was too late…I couldn't help myself. After a about a minute of foolishly trying to fight me off, she just gave in. She knew she wanted it, but she also knew it was bad too. Hell, even I knew we shouldn't be doing this. But, it didn't stop me did it?_

_I finally let her go, because I knew she needed to breathe. She just placed her head against me as I held her tightly. _

"_I missed you…" she whispered "but I think there's something I need to tell you…"_

"_No…can we just stay like this for a few more minutes? You probably have get back to your party soon."_

"_Okay." She sighed. _

_Little did I know that all hell was about to break loose when we got back to the party. I entered a different way as did she. I went back to the table where my wife and siblings were._

"_For god sakes Jasper, wipe that huge smile off of our face…you don't know much about being discreet do you?" Alice hissed at me when I sat down. Odd…she was usually okay with this. Oh, little did I know…again, that should've tipped me off. _

"_Um, okay…" I frowned as I joined in their conversation. A few moments later, I heard Audrey's heart beat from all the way across the room. I looked up confused and I just about lost it right then and there….there she was, sitting in one of the chairs and that boyfriend of hers going down on one knee…_

"_Audrey, I know we haven't known each other for very long but, I have hopelessly fallen in love with you...so, here in front of everyone Audrey Morgan…will you marry me?" he asked and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. _

_Oh, please say no Audrey. Please say no! He's no good for you…._

"_Yes…" she sighed after a minute or two of silence. From here, I could see the ring he had bought her for their engagement. It was huge…too flashy for Audrey. But, she smiled like a school girl when he slipped it on her finger. He helped her up and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. This was unbelievable! He was kissing those beautiful lips. The lips that no more than thirty minutes ago we were attached to mine…no, no this wasn't happening! _

"_I told you not to go Jasper…" Alice said to me and I turned and glared down at her. "Don't even look at me like that…now, calm down because Audrey's coming over here." She nudged me roughly to look towards Audrey's direction. Sure enough, she was coming towards me…thankfully without him in tow. _

"_Congratulations Audrey!" Alice, Rosalie and Bella stood and embraced Audrey. Of course they would be happy for her. They were such typical women. So much for family right? They shouldn't be so nice about it…did they not see that this was tearing me apart? They laughed as she showed them her ring…_

_And then, there she was…standing beside me. But, I didn't look at her. _

"_Jasper…" she sighed "Jasper that's what I was trying to tell you…I…I love him." She said and I didn't move. I could see my family getting annoyed with me. I didn't care._

"_Look at me please…" she pleaded and gently put one of her hands on my face and turned it so I could see hers. The moment I felt the warmth of her hand on my face, I lost it. Because I knew now that warmth would never, ever belong to me completely again. _

_I don't know what came over me…I couldn't stop myself. _

_I grabbed her wrist and pushed it away from my face quickly and stood to face her, my hand still gripping her. _

"_How could you do this to me Audrey?? You gave up being with me forever…being in love for all of eternity…our CHILD…for him!" I hissed through my clenched teeth, pulling her up closer to me. _

"_Jasper…let me go please.." she whispered, fear flying off of her. But, I didn't really hear her…I was too busy looking at that huge ring on her finger. _

"_You're supposed to be with me….not him. He's no good for you." My eyes narrowed at her and she was speechless. _

"_Please.." she mumbled and I could feel her pain. _

"_Let her go Jasper!" Edward whispered just so we could hear him "you're going to break her arm…." He said and then everything hit me, I dropped her wrist quickly and she pulled it into her chest, tears falling down her face. _

"_Why…" she whispered "Why don't you want me to be happy? I thought that's what you wanted for me…why are you doing this to me Jasper??" she sobbed and before I could open my mouth, HE was back with a concerned look on his face._

"_Audrey what happened? Let me see…" he pulled her wrist from her ever so gently and she winced in tremendous pain._

"_How did you sprain your wrist Audrey?" he frowned and looked over at us…_

"_She accidently slammed it on the table…it was an accident." Alice rambled and Audrey just nodded. She couldn't very tell him that I had done this. _

"_Come on, let's get this taken care of." He wrapped an arm around her…"oh, wait it looks like you dropped this." He went to bend down to pick up something but she stopped him._

"_Leave it." She said thru her tears and just like that….she walked away from me. I looked down and saw that the ring I had given her had fallen to the ground. What! Oh, no…she wasn't about to do this to me now. _

_I grabbed one of the champagne glasses in my hand and shattered it with my fingers. I then proceeded to slam my fist on the table, causing it to break easily. The two of them looked back at me…and odd expression on his face but a look of hurt and disappointment on Audrey's. Her eyes locked with mine…she was in disbelief._

_Because for the first time since I have known Audrey, I hurt her…I made her cry. And I did it all on purpose too. I wanted Audrey to feel my pain….she needed to know what she had done to me. _

"_Oh well look at that!" Alice stood quickly and grabbed my arm. "I knew there was something wrong with this table when we got here." She smiled nervously, quickly pushing the glass out of sight. She dragged me out…the rest of my family following suit. _

"_What is the matter with you!" my wife growled at me when we were all in the car. I didn't answer her. _

"_That was a little extreme Jasper…even for you. How could you hurt her like that? You had to have known that this was going to happen…she will always love you…" Edward tried to reason with me._

"_Don't even start…" I cut him off. "Don't talk to me…NONE of you know what's going on here."_

_As we drove out of the hotel parking lot, I could see Audrey walking with him. He had a protective arm around her and she had her good arm wrapped around his waist, holding onto him for dear life. _

_All the guilt in the world slammed against me in that one instant. _

_I had scared Audrey…no, I had terrified her. _

_Worst of all, I had literally just thrown the woman who I love so dearly into the arms of another._

_He was her protector now. _

_How was she ever going to look at me again?_

_Am I going to ever be able to get her to trust me again? To know that my love with never cease to exist for her….that the desire I have for her will never be extinguished?_

_Oh, I pray that she will give me one more chance….but, it might be a little hard._

_In a matter of minutes, I had ruined everything. _

_**Reviews= LOVE..pretty please. **_


	24. Nothing But The Truth

_**A/N: I don't think I got so many reviews for one chapter before so Thank you so much!!!**_

_**August 15**__**th**__**, 2009**_

_It has been a very long two months. But, today I could no longer stand it. As much as I knew I shouldn't, I went to see her. And, the whole time, I kept thinking about everything. There was a part of that wasn't sorry for acting the way I did. After everything we've been through, she simply threw it all away and decided to be with him. _

_And then, there was another part of me that has had an insane amount of guilt over my head (courtesy of Alice and Rosalie of course). On what should've been one of the happiest nights of her life, I ruined any chance of that. She will always remember that night as the night I snapped at her. The night that I hurt her…both physically and mentally. _

_When I reached her apartment, I couldn't bring myself to just walk up to her door. I knew that he would be there with her before I even saw him. I somehow made it to her balcony and stayed hidden from view as I watched them. They were watching a movie together on the couch. And, even though she was resting with her head against his shoulder, she wasn't really focused on anything. Her eyes were looking at the TV but she wasn't watching it. I know it shouldn't have but, it gave me a small sliver of hope. Whether out of hate or concern, she was thinking about me I was sure of it. If she was thinking about me, then I still had a chance. A chance for what I do not know…but all hope was not lost. _

_I spent the next hour and a half sitting out there, looking in on them. Audrey's face never changed expressions. It was starting to worry me actually. When the movie was over, he stood up reluctantly and looked down at Audrey. _

"_I'll be fine." She finally spoke looking at him but it was like she was trying to convince herself of that._

"_I'm sorry I have to leave you alone. But, you know…new doctor, so they give me whatever shifts they can." He sighed. _

"_I know. Try not to worry too much about me. I'll still be here in the morning." She said, but there was no smile. Was he living here now?? It didn't look like it but what did I know._

"_If you need anything Audrey, don't even think twice about calling me…" he bent down in front of her and kissed her forehead. Her forehead…really?? _

"_Ok." She sighed and watched him as he walked out of her apartment. She remained motionless on the couch for another few moments before finally getting up and walking into the kitchen. I took that chance and slipped into her apartment. She should've really had her sliding door locked. She emerged a minute later, and the second her eyes looked up and met mine, she gasped and dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered on the ground. _

"_I didn't mean to startle you." I apologized and instantly walked over to where she was and started picking up the shards of glass. She just watched me, I could feel her eyes on me the entire time that I picked up the mess of broken glass. I threw it away and made my way back to her._

"_Audrey…" I said her name slowly as I took a step closer to her. To my dismay, she actually backed away slightly, and I could tell that she was scared and nervous._

"_Please Audrey. You know I would never hurt you…" I tried to reason with her but it was a little difficult being as her wrist was still bandaged up from where I had grabbed her. _

"_I know…it was just a reaction I guess." She looked at me shyly. I tried to get closer to her again and this time, she let me. _

"_I came to say how sorry I am." _

"_I don't want an apology." She sighed. "You had every right to be upset with me Jasper…if anything, I deserved it."_

"_You didn't deserve me hurting you the way I did Audrey and you know it." I hated the fact that she was defending me. _

"_Audrey, I think we need to get some things straight." I looked at her "but, you should sit down…you look like you're about to pass out." I helped her sit back down. _

"_We'll be here all night if we keep going back and forth like this Audrey. I'm going to keep saying how sorry I am for being such a horrible person…and you're going to keep telling me that it's okay and that it isn't my fault…because we both have the tendency to blame ourselves for everything."_

"_Then where do we go from now? You're right. I've done nothing but blame myself for everything I did to you Jasper. I knew you would get mad at me…I just wasn't expecting you to break a table." She smiled slightly. How she found this funny was beyond me. _

"_I did overreact didn't I?" I frowned "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for hurting you. That was uncalled for…I just felt everything start to unravel the moment he slipped that ring on your finger." _

"_Did you mean what you said to me though? And please don't lie to me. I think I can handle it…I want to know what you really feel about all this Jasper. Even if it kills me to know it, I'd rather know your true feelings than have you keeping everything bottled up inside of you…" She curled her legs underneath her and laid her head on the couch and just looked at me._

"_This is going to sound so selfish but yes, I meant every single thing I said to you…even the part about the baby. I think that might have been crossing the line a little but at the time, I didn't care. It was like we had gone thru so much…and then all the sudden, it was like someone was taking you away from me. It was like if I couldn't have you….then no one else could have you. And, then when you told me that you loved him, I lost it. I wanted you to feel my pain Audrey. I wanted you to feel what you were doing to me. For a moment, I gave into that dark side of me. The side I had hoped you would never have to see. Because you see Audrey…" I reached over and grabbed her good hand "in my mind, you belong to me. I sometimes still hold out hope that you're just going to drop everything and come running to me…and tell me that no matter what, you would do anything to be with me. And, I will never stop thinking that you are mine. I know it sounds wrong, especially since I'm married and you're now engaged." I sighed deeply._

_Engaged. My Audrey was engaged. _

"_So, everything you told me. About how when I made my decision to not keep the baby, and the choice to not be changed…or even the choice to never be so intimate with you beyond that one night…you just said you were okay with it when all along, you weren't?" she looked at me and I nodded slowly. _

"_Why didn't you tell me the truth Jasper?"_

"_What difference would it have made?" I looked into her eyes, still holding onto her hand "you still would've chosen what was best for you. I couldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to…" I stop from her head snaps up, as if something has just dawned on her._

"_Oh God, but you have….everything you've done since you've met me…you did it for me, not for you. Whenever you sided with me and my choices, you didn't agree with any of them…maybe…maybe this could've all been avoided if I had never met you Jasper…if I had never kept in contact with you. You wouldn't have to endure all this pain…your life would've remained perfect without me showing up to ruin it all for you…" she stopped. She looked like she was about to start hyperventilating she was that upset. _

_For some odd reason, it made me mad that she was saying all this._

"_Don't you dare start with that Audrey Morgan." I said firmly and she stopped instantly, noticing my change of tone with her. "I will not let you go on saying things like this…I will always love you do you understand that?" I asked and she nodded "And you will always love me I hope. We both screwed up. We both know that we can never be together…and we're just having a really hard time dealing with it than either of us originally thought. But, we both know that we cannot live without the other. We've found ourselves in such an awkward situation now…but do not think for one second think that I've EVER regretted knowing and loving you. You're such an important part of my life…plain and simple." _

"_You're right." She whispered "I can't live without you…you're my best friend. The one who's only been there for me. My only wish is that I could've treated you better. I wish there was some way I could repay you for everything you've given me." _

"_Be happy." I sighed and pulled her closer to me and she hesitantly settled into me. "If I know that you are happy…then I think this will make things a whole lot easier on me."_

"_It won't bother you though that I'm getting married?" _

"_Like hell it won't." I laughed slightly. "But, that's just something we're going to have to deal with isn't it? I'm never going to like this guy. He'll never be good enough for you. But, it's just my opinion because I love you so much." _

"_Fair enough. As long as you promise to be honest with me from now on about your true feelings. I want to know what you're feeling too."_

"_I promise. I can't promise you that they will always be good feelings though." I said and I felt her laugh slightly against me. _

"_As long as we're both honest…that's all that matters." _

"_God Audrey we're such a mess…I'm just glad that you gave me another chance."_

"_Another chance? You never lost the original chance Jasper Hale. I knew that eventually everything would work out. I could never ever really hate you." She shrugged. _

_We spent the next few hours talking about random things. Mostly what had been going on in those two months since I last saw her. _

"_So how's Bella? Is she doing better…you know around humans?"_

"_It's a daily process. Edward never leaves her side…but she seems to be adjusting to immortality quite well." _

"_That's good." She yawned. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already past midnight._

"_I should get going Audrey…he…I mean, Benjamin should be returning soon right?"_

"_Not until six or so." She looked back at me. But, she knew I really couldn't stay. That would just defeat the purpose of our entire conversation. _

"_Will you be okay by yourself?" she just started laughing at me._

"_I'm not a little kid Jasper…I'm going to fall asleep anyways." She stood up and joined me as I started towards the door._

"_So, I guess I'll talk to you soon then?" I shoved my hands in my pockets. I didn't really know what to do. I couldn't give her the normal goodbye. She was engaged now. _

"_I guess this means that our fantasy is over now?" she laughed…but there was sadness coming from her as well. _

"_I suppose so. I don't think it would be fair…to any of us. Can I at least have a hug? That's innocent enough right?" I smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes before I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head quickly before I pulled away. _

"_Until I see you again angel…" I waved as I walked out her apartment and she waved back, a look of calmness of her face. _

_Two things I now know for certain._

_One, Audrey will __**always **__belong to me…there's no denying that fact._

_And Second, I've come to terms that I __**will allow **__Audrey the happiness that she deserves. _

**~I made the chapter longer this time. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews= Love. **


	25. The Wedding Part 1

_A/N: Thank you so much to my amazing reviewers...you all made me so happy! I hope you enjoy this next chapter..._

* * *

_**December 18**__**th**__**, 2009~**_

_Today was Audrey's wedding. And, I am feeling just as I thought I would. A part of me again is extremely happy for her while the other part of me hates that she officially is no longer mine. Though, the two of us were never "official" if you will. _

_It was an interesting evening to say the very least. Whenever Audrey and I are in the same room, there's always going to be that intense feeling of love and of course, drama. You'd think she'd be the one who'd be causing drama…but not, it was me for the most part. _

_All this wedding madness all started about a month ago when we got the wedding announcement in the mail. It was addressed to my entire family and they all got very excited. I wasn't too excited about it to be honest. She had told me that the wedding was going to be sometime soon but, I didn't think it was going to be so soon. _

_The first thing we had to decide on was who was going to come with me to the wedding? No one really wanted to stay behind so they all chose to attend. Second of all, Carlisle had a sudden "stroke of genius" according to Alice when he offered to walk Audrey down the aisle. _

_I couldn't believe he would even think that! I mean, I wouldn't have done it…but maybe that's just me. Carlisle is a good man, completely selfless and compassionate. After being angry with him for a few hours, I finally just let it go and I called Audrey to ask her if that would okay. _

"_It will be more than okay! Carlisle is the closest thing I've had to a father figure…oh, this just makes things even more perfect!" she beamed over the phone "Are you all coming?" she asked hopefully. _

"_Yes Audrey…you should be expecting eight vampires to show up at your wedding." I sighed. _

"_Fantastic!" she laughed. "This means the world to me, you really have no idea." _

_So, for a month, I tried to mentally prepare myself. I had to keep telling myself that I would not make Audrey upset. It was her wedding day and, even if I wasn't the happiest person there, I wasn't going to let it show. _

_Well, at least I can't say that I didn't try. Wishful thinking. _

_I don't think we had been there for more than twenty minutes before I got upset. Everyone had looked at me funny when they saw my reaction to the location of the wedding. It was in a hotel. An upscale hotel of course and the reception was going to be held in this massive ballroom area but…I didn't understand why it was being held here. Audrey had told me in one of our many conversations that she dreamt of getting married in a church and having a small reception afterwards. And this…this was neither of the two. _

"_She could've changed her mind…women do it all the time." Alice tried to reason with me. I knew that wasn't the case with Audrey. _

"_I need to see her, before she's officially married." I stated and my entire family looked at me, shock and confusion on their faces. _

"_Just to talk to her…" I sighed. "I'm not going to kidnap her or anything." _

"_In that case…" Alice sighed deeply "she's in room 7021…she's by herself, her bridesmaids are getting dressed someplace else. Go Jasper…there's only an hour before the ceremony." _

_Before I knew it, I was in front of her room and knocking on the door. _

"_Oh finally…I need help getting dressed." She said opening the door but stopped when she saw me standing there. _

"_Hey beautiful." I smiled._

"_You're here!" she cried in excitement and wrapped her arms around me. Whoever she was expecting to be at the door was now long gone from her mind. _

"_Where else would I be Audrey?" I laughed. "Is this what you plan on getting married in?" _

"_Oh yea." She looked down at the robe she was wearing "Well, can you help me? I don't know where my two bridesmaids went to…" she sighed._

"_I can go find them if you wish?"_

"_No." she said quickly "I don't really know them…I knew I should've asked Alice and Rosalie but I didn't know if you guys were coming or not…"_

"_It's alright…I'll help you." _

"_Ok…I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked into the bathroom quickly and I just looked around the room. I noticed a sketch book on the coffee table and picked it up. It was open to a beautiful dress…a wedding dress no doubt. With such intricate details. _

"_Okay, I need help now." She laughed, coming out of the room. I looked at her and the dress in the book. They weren't the same dress. "Can you do the buttons?" she turned around so that her back was towards me. _

_I slowly walked over to her and carefully buttoned the delicate buttons. I could feel her steady breathing against my hands as I continued my way up._

"_This isn't the dress from your book Audrey…" I pointed out the obvious. _

"_You saw that?" she mumbled "Yea, well things didn't turn out the way I thought they would…" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. _

"_Why?" I asked when I reached the final button. She didn't answer me. She just stayed very still. _

"_Please Audrey…" I leaned forward and kissed the spot between her shoulder blades before gently turning her around "what happened?"_

"_Well, you know how I always wanted to get married in a church?" she began and I nodded "well, Benjamin said that we could get married wherever I wanted to. I was so excited. I knew just what church and everything. Then, one night we were talking about things…and that's when things went a little downhill." _

"_Why?" _

"_Well, he stared asking me about any previous relationships I had had before. I only told him that there was one, but I never mentioned your name. But, then he asked me if I would be going into this marriage as 'pure' and all that." She looked down. I frowned. I knew what was coming. _

"_And well, I couldn't lie…I mean, this is a commitment in front of God we're talking about." She sighed. "So I told him about how we were together and about the baby…" she stopped, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. _

"_And Benjamin didn't take it very well?" she just nodded._

"_He was furious that I hadn't told him any of this before. I tried to tell him that I hadn't told anyone about it…but after that, there was no more getting married in a church for me. He said he couldn't do it…since he knew that I was with intimate with someone before I got married."_

_What a jerk. I couldn't believe he would do that to her. _

_She just shrugged after a few moments._

"_So needless to say, I wasn't able to create the dress in the book…and I had to get this one." She looked down at the strapless dress she was wearing. She looked beautiful but this wasn't what she wanted. _

"_I'm sorry Audrey…" was all I could give her. I was sorry. And I was angry at this Ben guy already. He probably had made her feel her feel like she had done something terrible. _

"_It's fine." She smiled and grabbed my hands "I'm still getting married…and you and your family are here…and Carlisle is walking me down the aisle…what else could I ask for?" _

_She sort of forgot to mention one thing….and I called her out on it. Since, we were supposed to be completely honest with one other. _

"_And you love him right? That's the most important part…"_

_Her eyes flickered with anger for a brief moment. As if she was wondering why in the world I would ask her that? _

"_Of course I love him." She said softly._

"_Good." I gave her a fake smile. I didn't know what I was expecting her to say…oh, well yes I do. I wanted her to say that no, she didn't love him and she wanted nothing more than to come and leave with me. _

"_I think it's almost time." She looked at the clock "we should get going. Oh…my veil." She sighed and walked over to the bed "Can you help me again? I can't believe I almost forgot this." _

"_What do I do?" I looked at her. This was clearly not a man's job._

"_See how my hair is half up?" she turned and pointed to the clip that was holding her hair up "put it in right underneath that." _

_I did what I was told, taking a few extra seconds to enjoy the last few moments with her. Because, in a very short amount of time, she was going to be a married woman…and everything was going to be different. _

"_We should go Jasper." She whispered. I think she knew if we stayed up here any much longer, it wouldn't be good. _

"_Ok." _

"_Thank you…for helping me…and being here for me as always. God I'm a nervous wreck!" she laughed nervously as we walked out of the room and towards the elevator. _

"_Give me your hand." I told her and she gave it to me as we made our way downstairs. I intertwined it with mine, sending her some much needed waves of tranquility. I squeezed her hand tightly before letting go. _

_Thankfully, Carlisle was there waiting for Audrey. She greeted him with a big hug and smile as I walked inside to take my seat with the rest of my family. _

"_How was everything?" Edward asked me from his spot next to me. _

"_I don't like this guy….at all." He just stared at me._

"_Well that much I know."_

"_He told Audrey he wasn't going to marry her in a church because she slept with me…can you believe that guy?? Like he's innocent…she didn't want this kind of a wedding. She just giving him what he wants…that selfish son of a…." my thoughts grew more volatile and Edward put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_You sacrifice a lot when you're in love…" he stated and then left me alone to be with my thoughts in peace. _

_He was right…I mean, look at Audrey and I, we have given up so much for the sake of __**not **__together. _

_But, as I looked up to the front of the aisle…I couldn't help but still feel such hatred for that Benjamin guy._

_If anything, I could always snap his neck and make it look like an accident. I'm sure that Emmett would help me…_

"_Enough Jasper." Edward nudged me as the ceremony was about to begin. I just shrugged and turned my attention to the spot were Audrey was about to walk out from. _

_**~The drama has just begun for this chapter…part two should be coming soon. Reviews=LOVE~**_


	26. Wedding Part 2

_A/N: Here's part two of the wedding! And thanks again to you guys who reviewed! They really make my day. Enjoy._

_**

* * *

**__**December 19**__**th**__**, 2009 (Part Two)**_

_The moment Audrey started to make her way down the aisle, I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. As she walked with Carlisle side by side, I secretly wished that I was him at that very moment. An odd thought but it was true. _

_Again, the monster in my head began to fight with my more rational side. _

_One part of me thought about how Audrey looked so pretty and she was about to get everything she deserved. And then there was the other part of me that hated the fact that she was getting married. Because she was supposed to be with me and no one else. _

_But, what could I do? She was already at the front of the aisle by the time I stopped fighting myself._

_I didn't really pay attention to what was said during the ceremony. I mean, can you blame me? I really wasn't in the mood to hear Benjamin declare his undying love to Audrey. Yea right, that guy has no idea what it means to have "undying love" for someone….I do. _

_But, when Audrey said her vows, I listened very intently. Because, when she was speaking, I imagined myself in Benjamin's spot and feel like she was saying all those things to me. It was actually quite nice. Completely impossible but a nice feeling. _

_Before I knew it, it was over…the minister saying that he could kiss the bride. I refused to look. Looking would only make things harder. It was already hard enough knowing that she no longer was Audrey Morgan anymore. She was Audrey…what was it again? Oh yes, she was now Audrey Spencer. _

_When the happy couple walked back out of the room, hand in hand…she gave me a smile as she passed me and the rest of my family and I smiled back at her. _

_Edward just nodded at me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as we followed everyone else out to big party in another part of the hotel. _

_I wasn't really in a partying mood but I tried to make the best of the situation. It was quite comical to see all the women who were hitting on Edward, flirting every chance they had. But, it was even funnier to see the response Bella had to those women. Thank god her self control is better now otherwise, who knows what would've happened. _

_I scanned the room a few times while we were sitting there. Most of the people there were the same people who were at Audrey's fateful graduation party and I could see some of them staring at me. They obviously had not forgotten what had happened and the scene our family caused with the whole breaking the table and glasses. I didn't care. These people meant nothing to me. I was only there for one person…and one person alone. _

_There was a break between the dinner and dancing. And, during that break, I noticed Audrey and Benjamin walking out to secluded part of terrace outside. I thought they were just having a moment together as husband and wife but that thought quickly went out the window when I could sense the tension between the two of them. It wasn't a good sign._

_They had only been married for two hours and they were already arguing. _

_But, the moment I caught them glance over in my direction, I knew what the argument was about…me. _

_Audrey, being the peace maker she was, was trying to calm him down, wrapping her arms around him and probably telling him that she and I were just friends. _

_He didn't buy any of it. Audrey isn't a very good liar…and he gently pushed her arms away from him and came strolling back into the room and straight over to where I was sitting. _

"_May I have a word with you?" He looked down at me and I was actually stunned by the amount of jealousy this guy had radiating off of him. _

"_Ben, what are you doing?" Audrey came up and stood beside him._

"_It's okay honey, Jasper and I are just going to talk for a few minutes." He said, and there was a total calmness around him. Oh, this guy was good. _

_Audrey looked up over at me and she looked like she was going to have a panic attack or something. _

"_Yes, we're just going to talk." I nodded my head at her and she seemed to relax somewhat but she didn't really believe any of it. _

_I stood up and followed this guy outside. My only hope was that he didn't try and punch me or something. Not that I wouldn't love a chance to get him back but, if he hit me, he'd probably break every bone in his hand and that wouldn't be very good. _

"_So what is it that you so desperately wanted to talk to me about that you lied to your own wife to get me to come out here?" I started this conversation. _

"_I didn't lie to her."_

"_Oh yes you did…you have no intention of having a friendly conversation with me and I don't either. So, let's hear it." I crossed my arms and leaned against the balcony._

"_I want you to stay away from Audrey. She is my wife now…and, I don't know what it is the two of you have going on but, it has to stop."_

"_I believe that would be up to Audrey. If she doesn't want me to, I'm not going anywhere." _

"_You only cause Audrey pain, she just refuses to see it. I know all about you two…oh, she didn't say your name but I know you're the one who got her pregnant. I know that you're hopelessly in love with her and she didn't choose you…she chose me." He glared at me. _

"_She didn't choose you…if you really want to get into it, if the situation between us was different, she would've picked me in a heartbeat. She loves me, and she will always love me. And, if you can't handle that then I don't know what to say."_

"_Look.." he walked closer to me "I don't know what your deal is Jasper…I don't really even know who you are but, I swear if I see you come near my wife again…"_

"_You'll what?" I cut him off. His threats meant nothing to me. "That's what I thought…" I smirked when he didn't respond._

"_Oh, and for the record…" I looked back as I made my way back into the room "You may have official claim over her or whatever but, she will always love me and she will always belong to me."_

_I knew that it wasn't the best thing for me to do. To get into it with Audrey's husband but, this guy really got on my nerves and I had an off feeling about him. And, I was starting to think it went deeper than just the fact that he was married to Audrey now. _

_When I walked back inside, most of the tables had been cleared out of the way as they prepared for the dancing portion of the evening. _

_When Benjamin walked back into the room, he walked straight over to Audrey, wrapping his arms around her, whispering something in her ear, to which she smiled and relaxed. He was acting as if nothing had just happened between the two of us. _

_When the two of them were dancing, the way he held her, the way he was flaunting her off…it was all too much. He was trying to torture me I guess. And, much to my dismay, it was working. _

_That jerk. Just wait until it was my turn to dance with her. _

"_No, Jasper. That wouldn't be smart of you." Edward leaned across the table and reprimanded my thoughts. _

"_And what he's doing is right?"_

"_They're married. Of course he's going to want to show off his new wife." _

"_It's more than showing off…" I sighed when the song ended. Carlisle beat me to the punch and danced with her next. _

_By the time the song ended, I was practically jumping out of my seat to get to her before anyone else. _

"_Can I cut in?" I tapped Carlisle's shoulder and he quickly gave me an apprehensive look before kissing Audrey's cheek and making his way back to the table. _

"_Can I have this dance?" I extended my hand towards her, even bowing my head a little for a good show. She smiled brightly and took my hand in hers. From around the room, I could feel eyes on the two of us. Some people in awe over how I was "such the gentleman." _

"_How are the emotions?" she asked me once we found a comfortable rhythm of dancing. Audrey was a pretty good dancer actually. _

"_Nothing I can't handle." I told her "honestly…but, your husband isn't making things very easy on me." I pouted slightly and she just nudged me. _

"_I'm sorry about that. I tried to tell him that things between us were strictly friendly…but, I must be a bad liar because he saw right through me." _

"_Because you're too good of a person to lie." I explained "besides, even if you didn't say anything, it's pretty obvious the feelings the two of us share are anything but friendly. The expression wearing your heart on your sleeve comes to mind."_

"_You want to know what he's really all upset about?" she blushed slightly._

"_Enlighten me angel." I pulled her slightly closer to me and she tip-toed slightly so she could whisper in my ear. _

"_He's mad because I gave my all to you…he wanted first claim I guess." _

"_Really?" I closed my eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the feeling of her breath against me. _

"_But you know what, I wouldn't take it back for anything just to make him happy. It's a decision I have never regretted."_

"_What? Did I just hear Audrey Morgan make a…a what? Selfish statement?" I teased her._

"_Yea, yea…don't act like that isn't music to your ears." She teased me right back and I took notice that she didn't make mention about how I didn't call her by her new last name. She was always going to be Audrey Morgan to me…I don't care what everyone else called her. _

"_You're right." I shrugged and I could feel her husband glaring at the two of us as he danced with someone else. Like he was expecting a show or something. Well, if he wanted a show, I'd give him one. _

"_Audrey, you look absolutely stunning today." I reached up and brushed the back of my hand across her cheek gently and then down her neck and then to her shoulder. Her breathing staggered a little but she didn't stop me. _

"_Thanks Jasper." She said, sliding her eyes closed for a few moments. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing." She was trying to be serious but she had a different expression on her face. She was enjoying this just as much as I was. _

"_Your husband wants a show…so, I'm giving him one." _

_Her eyes snapped open and she just stared at me, and it looked like she wanted to cry…or start laughing. The song was beginning to come to an end…_

"_And this…" I grabbed her hand to spin her around "Is the grand finale…" With one final spin, I brought her back to me, as close as I could without suffocating her. _

"_Don't even think about it Jasper…" she laughed as I leaned down and pressed my lips against her forehead and then each of her cheeks. No lips though…even I wasn't that cruel. Just enough to get her husband's blood boiling over the fact that I could get all these reactions out of Audrey…to which she loved it all. _

_When the song finally ended, she touched my face gently, and gave me a small smile. But, her eyes held nothing but love in them for me. For us. For what never could be. _

"_Thank you for the dance…" she giggled when she saw Emmett coming up behind me and slightly pushing me out of the way so he could dance with her. _

"_My turn troublemaker." He laughed at me as the two of them started to dance. _

_As I walked back to the table, I caught glimpse of Benjamin's expression. And, if looks could kill (and if I could die), I'd surely be a goner. _

_I kept that smug smile on my face. It was exactly what I wanted. _

_The rest of the evening passed without any more drama on my part. I danced with Audrey again and then with Alice who didn't seem the least bit upset with me over the stunt I pulled on the dance floor earlier. It confused me but I just let it slip by. _

_But, when we were leaving, after I said goodbye to Audrey as she got ready to go on her honeymoon, Alice confessed to me._

"_Did you have fun Jasper?" she smiled at me, our hands together as we walked to the car. _

"_Yes I did. I'm sorry we didn't get to dance more than once tonight. I know how much you love to dance." _

"_It's fine Jasper. We have all eternity to dance with one another. I wanted to give you your time with Audrey." She said, and her smile turned into a small frown. _

"_What is it Alice?" I stopped her "What did you see?" _

"_I wanted to give you those last few carefree moments with Audrey…because, once she comes back, things are going to change drastically. More than they already have." _

_As confused as I am, a part of me is still happy. Happy because Audrey let me be such a big part of her wedding. She didn't shut me out like any normal person would have. She welcomed me with open arms. _

_I just wonder just what exactly lies ahead for her and me. _

* * *

I had such a fun time writing this one..especially the part where they danced.

Reviews= LOVE as always!


	27. Three Words

_A/N: Five reviews last chapter! Thanks you guys so much, I appreciated all of them! Sorry it took me awhile to update, finals week...anyways. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

__**January 16**__**th**__**, 2010**_

_Alice knew this was coming. She saw it the night of the wedding. _

_That's why she let me have so much…fun I guess you can say that night at Audrey's wedding. _

_For about a week, Audrey and her husband spent their honeymoon in Rome. She sent me postcard when she was there. It made me think about the conversation we had many years ago and how she said Rome was one of the places she wanted to visit more than anywhere else. _

_And it seemed that she was able to get her wish. And I am sure it was no coincidence that they went there. Audrey can be quite persuasive when she wants to. I'm sure she just had to mention it once for him to catch on…_

_I talked to Audrey the night she returned from her honeymoon. I teased her and said that she could tell me all about it, just leave out certain details. _

"_Jasper Hale…" she laughed into the receiver "you're too much. And for your information, there aren't many of those details to tell you anyways."_

_That made me a bit upset. If I were him, I'd want to show her just how much I loved her every day, every hour if that was possible during that honeymoon._

_But, that was just a fantasy I had. A fantasy that would never happen. _

_But, it didn't hurt to think about it....and how enjoyable it would've been.  
_

_And then I didn't hear from her for almost three weeks. She had said that she was going to go straight to work when she came back. She was working as a buyer for one of the major department stores in San Francisco. And, on the side she was planning on making a few pieces and seeing if small boutiques would sell them. I didn't really understand what that meant but Alice filled me in all about it…maybe too much. _

_Audrey was happy with her new job…and if it was her job that was making her so happy, I wasn't about to complain. Besides, it meant she'd probably be working when her new husband was off…and vice versa. Newlyweds are supposed to be spending as much time together as they can and it seems like this isn't really the case._

_He apparently is still working all those night shifts at the hospital. I didn't think it was normal. I even asked Carlisle about it. _

_He assure me that when you're still in that new doctor phase, you pretty much have to work whatever shifts they tell you._

_I still don't like it. Audrey shouldn't be home alone almost every night.  
_

_But, you know what? I'm a selfish man and I'll admit that I'm glad they aren't spending so much time together. _

_And then today, things shifted all over again. _

_At around two or three in the morning, Emmett and I had just come back from hunting when we saw Alice pacing frantically around the living room with Edward trying to calm her down. _

"_What in God's name took you so long!" she threw her hands up when she saw me. _

"_We weren't gone that long." I looked up at the clock. An hour or two, the usual for us. _

"_You aren't even going to have time to take a shower before she gets here." She frowned, taking in my appearance. I looked down. I didn't look too bad. So my pants were a little dirty….wait, who was coming?_

"_Who Alice? Who's coming?"_

"_Who do you think Jasper??" she snapped. She was on nerves end…and I didn't know why. _

"_Audrey?" that was the only "her" that came into my mind. _

"_Yes, you fool…." She stopped when the doorbell rang._

"_Why is she here?" I asked, full of concern now. "Did something bad happen?" I narrowed me eyes, thinking if that Ben guy so much as looked at her the wrong way…_

"_Jasper!" Edward snipped "just open the door…" he sighed and I ran to the door and swung it open. _

"_Surprise…" she smiled. "Though, probably not…" her smile dropped when she saw my concerned face. _

"_Alice told you already didn't she?" she started to panic a little. _

"_No, she didn't…what are you doing here Audrey?" I let her in the house and I instantly wrapped my arms around her in a brief embrace. _

"_I told Ben I had to go to L.A. for a conference." She mumbled in my shoulder and I pulled away soon after. _

"_This isn't quite Los Angeles Audrey…" I looked down at her. Audrey had never been one to lie. So, why was she doing it now? This had to be something much bigger than I thought. _

"_I know, I know." She walked into the living room and was greeted by Emmett, Edward and of course, Alice who was sort of smiling at Audrey but it was a little apprehensive. _

"_You smell funny." She crinkled her nose somewhat as I sat down with her on the couch. _

"_Sorry, we just came back from hunting…the smell isn't that bad though." I shrugged. Alice let out a quiet giggle. Things were just getting weirder by the minute. Especially when I heard Edward scoff from across the room._

"_He told you what!" he shook his head in disbelief… "What a jerk, no offense Audrey." _

_The two of us stared wide eyed at him. Edward was always so…so proper and polite. _

"_Alright, enough." I turned to look back at her, her eyes still wide "can you please tell me Audrey what's going on that you lied to your husband, showed up at our door at three in the morning and is causing Edward to act odd and Alice to smile and laugh at me?" _

"_Well…" she looked down at her hands for a moment and then back up at me "I wanted to tell you in person…" she paused, seeing if things were clicking in my mind. _

_They weren't. And it felt like ages before she started speaking again. _

_And then she said it. Three words and everything changed…again. _

"_Jasper, I'm pregnant." _

_

* * *

_

So, I hope the wait was worth it! Next one will be Jasper's reaction to this...

Reviews= LOVE

Oh, and in case I haven't mentioned it yet, I'm working and yet another story, lol. "Fallen Angel..." you should check it out if you want.

(:


	28. Reactions

_Thank you so much to my four reviewers, you guys are the best!! Enjoy._

* * *

_**January 16**__**th**__**, 2010**_

"_Jasper, I'm pregnant…" three words and it was like a slap in the face. _

"_Pregnant?" I whispered, more so to myself than to her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward inch slightly towards Audrey; Ready to protect her in case I overreacted. _

"_Audrey…you're too young." Was the first thing I was able to say to her._

"_What?" she laughed. "I'm twenty one…I'll be twenty two this year…what does age have to do with any of it? I was eighteen the first time…" _

_Oh, that's right._

"_The 'first time' Audrey? So glad that you remembered." my mood suddenly changed as I continued glaring at her. _

"_That's not fair Jasper and you know it." She backed up a little from me. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. But, my face I'm sure expressed something different. _

"_She's right Jasper, enough is enough. She came all this way to tell you and you aren't about to treat her this way." Alice appeared before us and helped Audrey up to her feet "I for one am so excited for you Audrey." My wife beamed and wrapped her arms around her. _

_Was there a double meaning in her words? Of course Alice would be happy. Audrey having a baby meant that she probably wouldn't be talking to me as much or even coming to see me. Wait, does this mean is was going to be the last time I saw Audrey? No, there was no way right?_

"_Audrey, can I talk to you in private?" I grabbed her arm gently and tore her away from Alice. _

"_Um, okay…" she smiled but she felt a little uneasy as the two of us walked upstairs. _

"_Audrey, please forgive my behavior just now. I just wasn't expecting you to be here in front of me, let alone have such big news."_

"_Are you mad?" she sighed, sitting on the bed. _

"_No, not really. I can feel your happiness radiating off of you. And I can't possibly be mad over something you're so happy over."_

"_That's a relief. I'd hate it if you were mad. But, I'd also understand if you were. I was prepared for both scenarios." She laughed gently. _

"_Audrey," I sat beside her and grabbed her hand "remember after you lost the baby, those days you were here?" she nodded slowly. I didn't want to bring up that day but it was important for her to remember. _

"_Do you remember what I told you right after everything happened, when I came in to see you and you were all upset, calling yourself selfish?" _

"_You said it wasn't meant to be, and that one day I was going to be a wonderful mother it just wasn't the right time or with the person." _

"_And that is why I'm not mad. I may have not fully meant what I said that day but, over these past few years, I've come to accept it myself. And, even though it pains me sometimes to think of what could've been…I know why we did it, the choices we made were what we thought was best." _

"_That's just it." She squeezed my hand tighter "it may not have been the right time but, it was definitely with the right person. I will never love him the way I love you and now, I'm pregnant…how is that fair? To anyone?" _

"_Of course you love him Audrey, otherwise you wouldn't have married him. You know I will always love you and you will always love me. The type of love we have can't be compared to any other love. I can't compare our love to Alice and I's love just as you cannot compare it to yours and Ben's." I tried to explain to her but she looked at me like I was talking in circles. _

"_You're too compassionate Jasper. And I know I probably shouldn't tell you what I'm about to tell you but, it's only fair." She paused for a few seconds, looking at me._

"_What? Wait..does this have to do with why Edward called your husband a jerk?"_

"_Yes." _

"_What did he say? Tell me Audrey…" I practically demanded. _

_She took a deep breath before she started. _

"_When I told him I was pregnant, he got the biggest smile on his face…and for a moment, I thought he was just as excited as I am with this news…but then, he opened his mouth."_

"_What did he tell you?" I immediately went into protector mode. The very thought of Audrey being treated badly…_

"_He pretty much told me that he was extremely happy with my news…and that…that 'this will show that Jasper guy who she loves more..' Almost like this was some sort of competition between the two of you. He's such a typical guy." She scoffed, thinking about her last statement. _

"_Oh that son of a…" I stood up quickly, not wanting to be near Audrey as I felt my anger rise up inside of me._

_I grabbed the nearest thing, some small table we had in the corner of the room and threw it straight out of the window. I knew Esme would be upset but I'd buy her a new one and fix the window later. _

"_I can't believe he would say that to you…" I clenched my fists, trying to calm myself down. _

_I failed miserably and ended up dropping to my knees, my own emotions proving to be too much. _

"_Oh." I heard Audrey say gently before she stood up and walked over to me. I instantly wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to me, my head resting gently against her stomach._

_It was so strange; knowing that there was a child growing inside of her again. This time though, she would be safe and the child would not harm her. Before I could say anything, I felt little drops fall on the top of my head._

_Teardrops. _

"_Jasper…" she said my name quietly and dropped down to her knees so she could see me "everything is going to be okay. I'm sorry if I upset you. I just couldn't believe he said that to me…and why I came to tell you, I'm not really sure, I just felt like I needed to tell you." She rambled. _

"_Maybe it's the hormones." I teased her, brushing a few tears off her cheeks. _

"_I'm going to be a mother…can you believe it?" she pressed her forehead against mine. _

"_Actually, I do. I always knew you would be a perfect mother, and now you're going to get your chance. A second chance."_

"_Why are you so good to me?" she smiled. _

"_Because I love you, obviously…" _

"_As do I." she leaned in closer and kissed my cheek. We stayed in that position for a good while before the bedroom door busted open. _

"_Jasper, what the hell was that noi…Audrey!" Emmett's big voice made the two of us jump when he walked in the room. "What are you doing here?" He picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. _

"_No, Emmett!" I jumped up and grabbed his shoulder "you can't do that…" _

"_Why? Jealous?" he winked at her and she blushed and shook her head. _

"_No you goof…I'm pregnant." She said and the two of them broke out into two very big smiles. _

"_Pregnant! What in the?? Congratulations Audrey!" he kissed her forehead and set her down back on her feet. _

"_Then why did you throw something out the window Jasper? This is fantastic news…" my brother stared back at me. So, I had to explain to him what Audrey's husband had told to her. _

"_He told you that?? Oh, no…here, you want me to take care of him?" he looked at Audrey and stretched his hands out and made it look like he was getting ready to go fight. _

"_No." she pushed down his arms slightly "What is with all you Cullen men wanting to rip my husband to pieces?" she frowned. _

"_Because we always protect our family." Emmett and I said at the same time. _

"_Family?" she smiled, before she started crying again. Yes, her emotions were already being affected by her pregnancy. Her hand fluttered down to gently touch her stomach. You couldn't tell that she was pregnant but, there was something already different about Audrey. She had that motherly glow about her…and she looked radiant. Not sick like the last time. She seemed at peace, at ease. _

"_I better get going." She said "would it be okay if I said hello to everyone before I left?"_

"_Of course, I'll go get then…" Emmett took his cue and left the room. _

"_Did you guys really mean that?" she approached me again._

"_Yes, Audrey. Not only will I protect you, but so will the rest of my family. They all love you in their own way…and whenever you need us, we'll always be there. I promise."_

"_Oh, thank you so much." She flung her arms around me. "You guys are the family that I never had…and you're the love I will never get rid of." She laughed "well, you know what I mean."_

"_Of course angel. Now, let's get you downstairs so you can see everyone." _

"_Wait, I have something else to tell you." _

"_What is it?" _

"_Well, it'll probably sound ridiculous but, if this was really a competition between the two of you, you know I would always pick you right? If that was something possible...it'd always be you Jasper…" _

"_I know." I replied, a bit smug too "I wish more than anything that the child growing inside of you was mine. If it was possible of course." _

"_I'm glad we feel the same way." she blushed as we made our way back downstairs. _

_After seeing the rest of the family, I drove Audrey back to the airport and watched her as she left. Back to her home. Back to her husband. _

_Audrey becoming a mother is bittersweet. _

_But, I know she will be an amazing mother. _

_And, if that husband hers starts saying things like that to her again…who's to say if we'd be able to control our actions. _

_My lips formed a sly smile as I drove back home. _

_I had promised Audrey protection and I was going to be true to my word...always.  
_

_

* * *

_

Poor Jasper! Guy's emotions were all over the place. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews=LOVE.

Next Chapter will be a bunch of small entries, all of them leading up to Audrey having the baby! Feel free to leave suggestions of you want to see something particular in the next one.

(:


	29. Nine Months

_A/N: I was so excited to get six reviews last chapter! Thank you guys so much! I hope you all enjoy this one!_

_

* * *

__**March 19**__**th**__**, 2010**_

_Alice and I went to visit Audrey today. Something about the store Audrey works for and them having amazing sales today or something of the sort. I didn't care about the sale, I cared about getting to see Audrey again. _

_Audrey is a little bit more than two months pregnant now. I hadn't seen her since she came to tell us the news. _

_I spotted her as soon as I walked inside the department store._

"_Tell Audrey I'll see her in awhile!" Alice waved her hand at me as she went in the opposite direction, to begin her shopping. _

_She was talking to one of her co-workers, her back turned towards me. _

"_Excuse me miss?" I tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around quickly, prepared to ask me if I needed help but she stopped when she saw me. _

"_What are you doing here?!" she smiled warmly before embracing me. From the corner of my eye, I could see her co-worker giving us a funny expression. _

"_We were in neighborhood." I shrugged casually._

"_We? Who else is here?" she looked around but didn't see anyone. _

"_Alice is around here somewhere, she's shopping like a mad woman." _

"_Oh, fabulous!" she clapped her hands. Before our conversation went any further, her co-worker asked to speak to her in private. I stepped away from them, but I could still hear everything they said. _

"_Audrey honey, I know that he's gorgeous but you're married and pregnant…" _

"_I'm sorry?" she frowned in confusion. _

"_And, he has a ring on his finger too…" she hinted. _

"_Oh! You think that Jasper and I…that we're having an…oh, no that couldn't be further from the truth. He and I are very old friends. I've known him since I was like five years old."_

"_It looks much more like than just friends." _

"_Well, between you and I…" she dropped her voice a bit, but I could still hear her "Jasper was my first love…and you never forget that first love right?" _

"_Really?" the woman looked impressed "why in God's name did you let him go?" she laughed, glancing over at me. _

"_Um…well, let's just say that things got a bit complicated…and in the end, it was best for us to just be friends. He's my best friend and he always will be."_

"_Well, it looks like he still has some fire for you maybe? He keeps staring at you…in a very interesting way." _

"_Let's just say Jasper is a very passionate person. We're always going to love each other…in our own little way." She said confidently. And, it felt for a moment that she wasn't even talking to her co-worker anymore. _

_After her friend left, I immediately was back by her side. _

"_Thanks for the compliments angel." I draped an arm around her shoulders "let's go find my wife before she buys the entire store." I cringed slightly. It wouldn't be the first time. _

"_That'd be pretty pricey." She laughed as we went about to find Alice before the three of us left to catch up for a few hours before it was time for us to go back. _

"_Thanks for coming to see me you guys. I really appreciate it. Tell everyone they can come see me whenever they want." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "if you guys aren't busy I mean."_

"_We're never busy for you Audrey. I'm sure Jasper will be back in a few weeks.." Alice nodded. _

_And just like that, we were gone. _

_

* * *

__**May 14**__**th**__**, 2010~**_

_They say that one man's loss is another man's gain. And well, for the past three days, Benjamin's loss has been my eventful gain. _

_Three days ago, Alice told me that she had bought me a plane ticket to go see Audrey. _

_When I asked her why, she wouldn't tell me, she just gave me that sly smile of hers. Never one to question my wife, I just went about on my way. _

_When I reached their house (the huge house that Benjamin's parents bought for the two of them as a wedding gift..) I was about to knock on the front door when it swung open and I heard a slight scream coming from Audrey. _

"_Jasper! What in the world…" she placed her hand over her chest, trying to calm down her heart and breathing. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I placed my hand over hers and calmed her down. "I didn't know I was coming today…but Alice sent me."_

"_Oh, did she?" she laughed "well that would make sense. I'm going to be alone for three days, so we can hang out together…just me, you and the little one." She touched her stomach with her other hand. _

"_Why are you going to be alone?" I removed my hand and followed her as she walked to her car. "not that I mind..I'm just curious." She motioned for me to get in the car. _

"_Ben's off for three days at some conference in Houston. He wanted me to go but, I didn't really feel like it. Besides, doesn't it get hot in Texas this time of year?" _

"_It can get pretty warm. Why would he leave though? You're pregnant." _

"_It's for his job Jasper…he can't just not go because I'm pregnant. Why are you asking so many questions?"_

"_You're right. I just have one more…and it has nothing to do with your husband."_

"_Shoot." She started the car and began driving. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_oh! Well, I'm having an ultrasound today…and you just signed up to come along." _

_I've been around for a long time, many decades but, seeing Audrey have that ultrasound had to be one of the most fascinating things ever. To hear that little heartbeat and watching Audrey's eyes light up at the little picture on the screen…it was so perfect. _

_And over the next three days, the two of us spent all of our time together…just enjoying one another. _

_The night before I left, the two of us were sitting on her couch watching some old horror movie. About halfway through, something happened on the screen and Audrey jumped up out of her seat, an odd expression on her face. _

"_I thought you said you liked scary movies." I teased her. _

"_No, no it's not that." She said excitedly, sitting back down beside me "here, give me your hand!" she grabbed it quickly and set it against her stomach. After a few seconds, I felt something strong push against my hand. I pulled it away quickly. _

"_What is that Audrey?" I stared at her. It was such an odd thing. _

"_It's the baby silly…here, he or she is kicking again." She took my hand again and placed it against her stomach._

"_That is…well, that's pretty amazing." I glared wide eyed at her and her stomach. _

"_Oh, Jasper…I'm so happy that you're here with me right now. So you can experience this with me…"_

"_I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." _

_As we spent the rest of the evening together, I kept thinking about what Audrey had said. I happened to be quite happy that I was the one who was there with her when her child first kicked. It was such a special moment to her and for me to be with her…well, let's just say her husband is going to be insanely jealous when he finds out. Too bad for him. _

_

* * *

__**August 17**__**th**__**, 2010~**_

_Today was Audrey's baby shower…I think that's what Alice called it. _

_Unfortunately for me, a traditional baby shower means that only women can go. So, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and even Bella made the trip to see Audrey. _

_And with them they took a multitude of gifts. How they traveled with all that on the plane is beyond me. _

_They were gone for most of the day and didn't arrive back at the house until almost ten this evening. _

"_Oh Jasper!" Alice's bell-like voice fluttered into our bedroom "I have a surprise for you!" she giggled and flopped down next to me on the bed. _

"_A surprise?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. Knowing Alice, it could be anything. _

"_Here." She pulled a video camera from behind her back, opened it up and handed it to me so I can see. _

_After a few seconds, Audrey's face appeared on the screen…she was laughing at something. _

"_Now Alice?" she looked over at probably Alice who was behind the camera. "Oh, hah…okay. Um, hey Jasper it's me Audrey." She waved at the camera "I just wanted to say hi and sorry that you weren't able to come today…but you know, it was girls only." She giggled. "I loved the gifts, they were amazing! Oh and look!" she stood up and turned to the side, her dress flowing against her stomach "pretty cool huh? The baby just keeps growing and growing...Just about another month and a half. Well anyways, I hope to see you all again! Love you!" she blew a kiss towards the camera and the screen went blue._

"_Thank you Alice. I sincerely mean that." I leaned over and kissed her, showing her just how much I appreciated it. "May I keep the tape?"_

"_Of course silly...it's yours." She patted my hand._

_I will treasure that tape for the rest of my existence. Audrey looked so radiant, so beautiful._

_

* * *

__**October 9**__**th**__**, 2010~**_

"_Jasper, you can go in now…" Carlisle came out of the room, a bright smile on his face. _

_Nine months…and it's all led up to this moment… _

_

* * *

_

**And there you guys have it! The last entry will be continued next time..I just had to give you a sneak peek..it'll be all about the baby next! Aw, I can't wait.  
**

**Reviews=LOVE.  
**


	30. Early Arrival

Thanks so much you guys for my reviews. Sorry it took me such a long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**~October 9****th****, 2010**

Nine months and it's all led up to this moment.

I suppose it'd be best to backtrack to the day before today.

Yesterday, at around two in the afternoon, a car pulled into our driveway. Odd, since no one ever comes to our house. I had tried to get down the stairs as quick as possible but, Esme beat me to the door.

"Oh, my goodness. Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Esme's gentle voice floated up the stairs.

There was only one person that Esme would call sweetheart.

Audrey.

"Esme, it's so nice to see you again." Audrey beamed in delight. "Is everyone home?"

"Everyone?" she teased. "Or just a certain someone?"

I came down from my spot on top of the stairs so my presence could be known.

"A certain someone I suppose." She blushed when she saw me. Esme let her go and she came to my awaiting embrace.

After relishing in her warm touch for a few moments, I pulled away and looked down at her with a stern face.

"Just what in the world are you doing here Audrey? You know very well that you shouldn't be traveling anywhere in your condition."

"Yea, thanks dad." She frowned "I was bored." She shrugged.

"Bored? What about your husband?" I led her over to sit down on the couch, her fatigue was a bit unsettling to me. "What does he have to say?"

"He's off at another conference, so I've been home alone the past few days. So, I figure why not come see my favorite vampires."

"He left again? Isn't your due date in two weeks? What if you go into labor…and you were alone?" I began to ramble.

"Calm down Jasper." She laughed and grabbed my hand "I should be the one to worry about it, not you. And, I feel perfectly fine. But…" she sighed "If you don't want me here…" she stood up slowly.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere Audrey." I pulled her down gently "You just right here and get some rest. I can sense how tired you are so don't even try to say you aren't."

"Fine, fine…just as long as you promise to not lecture me anymore. I get enough of that from Ben." She rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch, her legs and feet resting in my lap.

"What do you expect? You're married to a doctor."

Audrey just narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm afraid he's right dear. I would know." Esme smiled sweetly "now, you just sit and relax, I'm going to make you something to eat." My mother ruffled Audrey's hair and went into the kitchen.

"You're couch is so comfortable." Audrey yawned and settled in further against it, her legs stretching further against me.

"Even though it was a bit irresponsible for you to travel all this way, I'm really happy that you're here Audrey." I rubbed her legs gently and she sighed in contentment.

"Yea, I'm really happy to be here. This place always feels like home to me." She admitted.

"Sleep Audrey, you need it." I patted her legs gently.

An hour passed when the rest of the family returned.

"What is this?!" Emmett's loud voice caused Audrey to jolt up in surprise "oh, oops…sorry Audrey." He laughed and leaned down to hug her tightly but careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach.

"Emmett, can't you ever keep it down." I shook my head. He just shrugged.

As much as I would've loved to spend time alone with Audrey, my family had another idea. They all wanted to talk to her, taking turns feeling when the baby kicked. At least she stayed by my side the entire time.

We talked well into the early morning.

"I need to use the bathroom. I've been laughing too much." Audrey sighed and stood up slowly. Before it even registered , I felt a wave of sudden pain fly off Audrey.

"Oh, god…" she whispered but we all heard her.

"What is it?" I jumped up and tried to touch her but she quickly moved away.

"Don't touch me…" she clenched her teeth together as another burst of pain ran through her body.

"What's wrong with her?" I looked over at the rest of my family, Edward and Emmett just shrugged.

"She's in labor you idiots!" Rosalie pushed her way towards Audrey. "Audrey, it's okay…breathe, in and out alright." She wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Just keep doing that…and we're going to take you to the hospital."

"But…" she gasped for air "It's hard." Rosalie looked over at me and I nodded quickly. I went to over to Audrey to pick her up but she pushed my hands away.

"Don't…" she said again.

"You don't have much of a choice Audrey." I leaned over and picked her up easily.

We quickly got into two cars and drove over to the hospital where Carlisle worked.

"It's going to be fine Audrey, I promise." I whispered to her once we were in the hospital and being lef towards one of the delivery rooms.

"Please…" she cried "Don't leave me…"

"You know I won't." I held onto her hand tightly. This was unbelievable.

Audrey was in labor. Here and now.

With me, not her husband, by her side.

"Actually Jasper…" Carlisle spoke calmly "You actually can't be in here. Only family is allowed."

"But Ben isn't here!" Audrey screamed in pain "I can't do this alone…" she thrashed her head against the bed. And, for an instant, memories of that night flashed before my eyes.

This wasn't supposed to be happening again. This pregnancy was supposed to be normal. Audrey wasn't supposed to be in pain.

"Fine. This is completely against policy but, Audrey is like a daughter to me…" Carlisle smiled.

We spent six hours in the hospital…in that delivery room. Me and Audrey. And occasionally Carlisle.

And the finally, it was time to push.

"You can do it Audrey." I encouraged her as she attempted to push and screamed.

"Get AWAY from me!" she shoved me away from her "NO,NO…Jasper please don't leave me." She pulled me back to her.

"Audrey, sweetheart…come on, just one more push." Carlisle encouraged her.

With one final scream and with her head rocking back and forth, she pushed one more time…

And then suddenly, a soft cry filled the room.

Carlisle glanced up at me, to signify that it was time for me to leave so he could finish.

"I'll be right outside Audrey." I kissed her sweaty forehead gently "You did great angel."

As I walked out of the room, I could hear a faint "Oh my god.." before the door closed behind me.

As I waited outside in the lobby, Alice came up to me to inform me that Audrey's husband would be here within in the hour.

Great.

"Jasper," Carlisle walked out of the room, a bright smile on his face "You can go in now."

Nine months…and it's all led up to this moment.

I slowly walked into the room, making sure not to cause too much noise.

Audrey's head instantly raised when I shut the door behind me and she smiled warmly at me.

"Jasper, come." She waved her hand, motioning me to come over.

She had changed into a white night gown and her hair was draped gently over one side of her shoulders.

When I was close enough to bed, I finally was able to see the small baby in her arms. A small little baby with rosy red cheeks who holding onto one of her mother's fingers and making incoherent noises.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she whispered, reaching over to grab my hand and pulled me closer to the bed.

"Of course she is. She looks just like you." I pushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead again. "She's perfect Audrey. You both look stunning. What's her name?"

I felt Audrey's feeling of utter contentment suddenly switch over to a feeling of anxiety, with a twinge of excitement.

"What is it Audrey?" I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She nodded her head.

"Jasper…" her voice was suddenly thick with emotion "I want you to officially meet…" her eyes shifted down to her daughter "Jasmine Spencer."

My eyes widened at her and I looked down at the two of them.

"Jasmine?" I tilted my head slightly. "That's an interesting choice Audrey." I teased her gently. But, instead of her laughing, she started crying.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Of course not Audrey. If you did it for the reason I think you did, I'm honored. And, I promise that I will always protect Jasmine, that is, if you want me to of course."

"Oh, Jasper…" she kissed my hand "Of course I want you to. I want Jasmine to know you." She nodded.

"Whatever you want angel."

I stood there for a few minutes before the door opened again. Neither of us looked up. We were both fixated on Jasmine, who was looking up at us with such innocent eyes.

"Am I interrupting something here?" a voice asked and we both finally took notice of who was in the room.

It, of course, was Benjamin. With a look of pure hatred and jealousy on his face.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

So, what did you guys think about the baby name??

Reviews=LOVE as always!


	31. Promise

A/N: As always, thanks so much to my reviewers, you all are amazing!Sorry for the small delay with this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"__Am I interrupting something here?" a voice asked and we both finally took notice of who was in the room._

_It, of course, was Benjamin. With a look of pure hatred and jealousy on his face._

_This was going to be interesting._

_**~October 9****th****, 2010 (part two)  
**_

_For a few minutes, time seemed to stand still._

_My eyes solely focused on Benjamin, trying to get a read on his emotions. All that I was getting from him was hatred and disgust. And, it was starting to rattle my nerves because I couldn't pinpoint just exactly who he was disgusted with._

_"Ben" Audrey finally broke the tense silence "When did you get here?" she asked as calmly as possible but I could feel her anxiety._

_"About an hour ago. I came as soon as I could." His face suddenly softened as he looked over at his wife and began to slowly approach us. Even though he was, Audrey was still holding onto my hand. Almost as if she wanted me nearby. I gently squeezed it to reassure her that I wasn't going anywhere._

_"Come here Ben, come meet our daughter." Audrey called him softly and I watched him come closer on the other side. He leaned down towards Audrey and Jasmine, kissing both of their foreheads gently._

_"She's beautiful Audrey. What are we going to name her?" he smiled down at her and I had to fight back my smirk. He was so behind…on everything._

_"Well" she bit her lip "I already gave her a name." she looked up at him._

_"You did?" he frowned "Well, was it at least that name we had discussed before I left?"_

_A sly smile formed on her face but to him, it merely looked like a sweet smile. She nodded quickly and that was that. She had won him over. What a fool.  
_

_"So, this is little Jasmine?" he awed over the child. And, even though I did not like this man one bit, he at least had genuine happiness and amazement rolling off of him as he looked down at his daughter. _

_Good. He should so be so lucky to have been given such a wonderful gift.  
_

_"Yes, she's so perfect Ben. I guess she couldn't wait to come into the world."_

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't be here with you Audrey. But, I didn't think that she would come this early…"_

_"You don't have to apologize." She sighed "Jasper was there with me the entire time."_

_"Yes, well thank God for that. I hate to even think that you might have been alone when you went into labor."_

_Yea, right. If he cared so much, he wouldn't have left her in the first place. I didn't buy one word that came out of his mouth. Audrey had way too much faith in this man. Yes, I know that he was her husband but, sometimes Audrey is __too innocent sometimes. Even though she's an adult and now a mother, she sometimes refuses to see what's right in front of her._

_"Would it be alright if I had a word with Jasper outside?"_

_"Um, yes. But, don't be gone for too long." She frowned._

_"Of course sweetheart. I'll be right back." He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips quickly before meeting my gaze. I just gave her hand one more squeeze and followed him out the room._

_"I thought I asked you to stay away from my wife." Ben's voice was cold, full of anger as the two of us stepped out into the hallway. "Just what in the hell were you thinking?"_

_"And what exactly was I supposed to do? Your __wife was in labor. A wife that you basically abandoned to go off to some conference…I sure as hell wasn't going to let her suffer alone. She needed me. Whether you like it or not, __I'm the one who helped bring your daughter into this world…I was there for her, when you weren't."_

_"Is that a threat?" anger flashed across his eyes "Just because she was here when she went into labor…it doesn't mean anything. That is my wife and daughter in there."_

_I couldn't help but laugh at that statement._

_"They very well may be but, I assure you now Benjamin, I will __always protect the two of them. More than you will ever be capable of. So, whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere. I love Audrey and I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you what she feels for me as well."_

_"She may love you but, she chose me." He smirked. God, this guy was such a jerk. Before I was able to get another word in, there was a strong hand on my shoulder. It was Emmett, with Carlisle standing beside him._

_"Come on man, it's time to get home. So, let's go say goodbye to Audrey and the baby." Emmett spoke calmly to me, but when he turned his gaze towards Benjamin, fear quickly was stricken in that fool's veins. Served him right. He was at least smart enough to know not to mess with Emmett._

_"May I have a word Benjamin? I wanted to talk to you about Audrey and the baby." Carlisle created a distraction so I was free to see Audrey for a few moments before we had to leave._

_I quickly made my way into the room, with Emmett keeping watch in the doorway. Audrey was still laying in the bed, looking lovingly at Jasmine._

_"Is she sleeping?" I whispered and her head lifted up gently._

_"Mhm, come here Jasper." she motioned me over and I complied instantly. "Look, isn't she precious?" she giggled slightly._

_"Very precious. She is quite the looker. Just like her mother." I leaned down so that the two of us were eye level._

_"What were you and Ben talking about?" she turned to look at me. "And be honest Jasper."_

_"He was just reminding that I'm not supposed to be around you. I told him he was basically out of luck because I am always going to protect the two of you. To which, he quickly threw in my face that even though we love one another, you chose him." I rambled to her while looking at Jasmine sleeping peacefully._

_"He said __what?" she narrowed her eyes and looked towards the closed door "I swear to God…I'm sorry Jasper. I don't know what gets into him sometimes."_

_"Your husband may not be the smartest person in the world Audrey" I scoffed slightly "But, he's very aware of the fact that the two of us are very much in love and we will always be. He's always going to feel threatened by me. And he should be because, even though you're married to him and now you've given him a child, I'm will never give you up."_

_She gaped at me slightly for a couple of moments before she came to her senses. I didn't blame her though. She of course had always known that I would always love her but, perhaps she never knew just to what extent it would go._

_"Oh" she sighed "I see. Well, any girl would be lucky to have you as their sort of protector. So, I'm very happy that you've sort of just promised me that you'll always take care of me and Jasmine. At least, I think that's what you were saying."_

_"That's exactly what it means Audrey. Whatever it is that you need, you know I will be there to help you as fast I can. I promise you. And my promise extends to all eternity."_

_"Thank you, for everything. I couldn't have done it without you, honestly."_

_"Of course Audrey" I leaned in further and placed my cheek against hers. She let out a deep sigh before the two of us pulled away._

_"You know" I kissed the top of her head "Your husband really is pretty clueless when it comes to some things." I shook my head, looking down at the still sleeping baby in her arms._

_"He can't help it really." She shrugged._

_"I have to go Audrey. Your husband's probably pacing the hallway by now."_

_"Will you come see me tomorrow?" her brown eyes pleaded with me "please?"_

_"Of course." I gave in instantly "I promise"_

_And, with one final kiss, we left the hospital._

_As we made our way back home, I couldn't help but think of the promise that I had made Audrey._

_I was a man of my word and I wasn't about to break a promise to her. The moment she needed something, I would be there, no questions asked._

_After all, she was __my Audrey. She was always going to belong to me…whether her idiot of a husband liked it or not. And I vowed to do just do about anything to make sure that Audrey and Jasmine were always safe._

_Anything._

_

* * *

_Oh, sigh how I love Jasper. And oh how I love to Hate Ben.

Reviews=LOVE!


	32. The Visit

**A/N: As always, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I loved them all. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_After all, she was my Audrey. She was always going to belong to me…whether her idiot of a husband liked it or not. And I vowed to do just do about anything to make sure that Audrey and Jasmine were always safe. _

_Anything. _

_**~April 17****th****, 2010**_

_Sometimes I am completely amazed at just how wonderful my entire family is. The amount of love they have for Audrey is something I don't know if I will ever full understand. I mean, regardless of how I feel, the truth is that Audrey came into my life and nearly tore Alice and I apart. And, it's common knowledge that the type of love I have for Audrey will never die. I will always love her, always hold out the tiniest amount of hope that she one day will change her mind about everything._

_And even knowing all this, my family still loves her. Case in point, today._

_"Emmett, I don't understand, just what exactly are we going in Texas again?" I glanced over at my brother as we got into the car and began driving through the city._

_"Just trust me Jazz, you will see very shortly." He smiled slyly at me._

_I didn't trust that look. Emmett was known for being a big practical joker and I didn't like being in the dark, especially with him. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to a hotel._

_"We're here!" he laughed as we got out of the car._

_"And I still don't understand…" I eyed him but his gaze was no longer on me._

_"In three, two, one…" he counted off and was staring at the hotel entrance. And lo and behold, when he got to one, who should come walking out?_

_"Surprise." He clapped his hands loudly, causing people to look over at him oddly._

_"What in the world are you two doing here!" that sweet voice beamed in delight as she came over to where we were standing._

_"I assure you, this was all my idea. Now, come here beautiful! It's been too long since I've seen you." Emmett practically pounced towards Audrey, picking her up in a giant bear hug. I couldn't help but laugh at my brother. He was such a big kid at heart sometimes. While those two were laughing about something, I bent down so that I was eye level with the baby in the stroller._

_"Hi baby." I held one of my fingers out so she could take it in her little fingers. She laughed innocently at me. "I can't believe how big you've gotten."_

_"Can you believe she's already six months old." Audrey's voice pulled me away from sweet Jasmine and I stood up to properly greet her. She, like always, eagerly accepted my embrace._

_"Alright, alright…enough of that, let's get going. We only have a day here and I don't want to waste any more time."_

_"And what is it that you have planned?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother._

_"I want to take Jasmine to the zoo. I hear they have a really amazing one here." Emmett nodded his head, already confirming his plans and walking over to take Jasmine out of her stroller._

_"Be careful!" Audrey gasped slightly and Emmett stopped mid way. "Just, she's so small Emmett and you're so…well you're so huge." She frowned slightly._

_"I'm soft as a teddy bear!" he pouted and took the baby of the stroller and held her in his arms "See? She loves me already. Now come on, let's go. Jasper, there's a car seat in the trunk, take it out will you?"_

_Why there was a car seat was beyond me but I just did what he asked. After ten minutes of the two of us trying to figuring out how to get it all set, we were off. When we reached the zoo, there wasn't many people there. Naturally, it was the middle of the week and an oddly cloudy day in Texas. Unfortunate for many but perfect for us. Emmett took it upon himself to be our self declared tour guide, caring Jasmine around, telling her all kinds of things about the animals….though I'm sure she didn't understand._

_"I swear, Emmett acts like he's five sometimes." I rolled my eyes as we made our way through the park._

_"He's just having some fun Jasper." Audrey nudged me "Are you not having fun?"_

_"Any moment with you is a good one Audrey." I wrapped an arm around her as we tried to keep up with Emmett._

_We spent the rest of the afternoon at the zoo, and between Emmett and I, I'm pretty sure we bought Jasmine every stuffed animal they had there._

_"I hope I'll be able to fit all this into my suitcase." Audrey glanced over at all the bags when we returned back to the hotel._

_"Oh, that reminds me. Why are you here in the first place Audrey?" I asked her._

_"Ben had another conference and this time when he invited me, I just decided to come along. Though" A look of sadness flashed in her eyes "We haven't really seen much of him since we've been here."_

_"Audrey" I frowned "Come" I motioned for her to follow me away from the people standing outside the hotel. "What's going on?"_

_"It's nothing." She sighed but she knew better than to lie to me. I could read her like a book. I just crossed my arms and waited._

_"Oh fine! It's just that lately…I haven't been seeing much of my husband lately. He works __all the time. Most of the time it's just me and Jasmine. I guess I've been feeling a bit neglected." She laughed lightly._

_"Audrey, it's perfectly normal for you to feel that way. Have you told him this?"_

_"No" she frowned_

_"Well maybe the two of you should talk about it then?"_

_"Yea, maybe I will." She shrugged "I had a really good time today. Thanks so much for coming to see me." She changed the subject on me._

_"Of course. Now, let's go get Jasmine before Emmett tries to take her home with him."_

_"Oh." Her eyes narrowed over towards her child but she had a small on her face._

_After we said goodbye, and Emmett and I were driving back to the airport, he instantly called me out on my mood._

_"Jesus man, you don't look too happy. I thought seeing them would make you happy."_

_"It did. It's just…" I glared out the window, trying to find the words "I'm pretty sure that idiot is cheating on Audrey."_

_Emmett about stopped the car when the words came out of my mouth._

_"What! Oh hell, I'm about to go beat the living…"_

_"Emmett, stop." I snapped at him "We aren't going to do anything."_

_"But if he's cheating on her…we HAVE to do something."_

_"No Emmett. Just, stop it. Until we know for sure, we aren't going to do anything. So, just keep your mouth shut and try not to think about it alright? I need to talk to Alice about this…" I sighed and went back to staring out the window._

_"Why are you so calm?"_

_"I'm anything but calm…but being angry and irrational isn't going to get me anywhere. It's not going to help Audrey. And that's what matters when it comes down it. If this is really happening, I will have to be very cautious in the way that I approach her about it…"_

_And at that moment, I let the idea actually sink in my mind._

_Audrey's idiot of a husband may or may not be cheating on her. And what was worse was that she was blissfully unaware it._

_Well, that was all about change. I was going to get to the bottom of this._

* * *

**This chapter was a bit of a filler I know but...It was pretty vital. And from this moment, things are about to go MUCH faster! **

**And I had to throw in some Emmett because I love him! But of course, a little bit of drama at the end!**

**Reviews=LOVE.  
**


	33. Broken

**A/N: You guys are AMAZING. I got ten reviews last chapter. That's the most EVER for this story, so thank you so much! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

****~April 17****th****, 2010**

When we got home tonight, I went straight to the living room where Alice was.

"Alice…" my cold voice surprised everyone, except for Alice. With the utter calmness that only she could posses, she stood and came to me. She didn't say anything.

Decades together had allowed for us to have conversations with one another without having to say a single word.

In her eyes, I saw it all.

She had just confirmed what I already knew.

But, I still needed proof. I couldn't just show up, telling Audrey what kind of low life her husband was based solely off of my wife's visions. Though, Alice's visions were good enough in my eyes.

I needed to see it for myself.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I…" Alice tried to give me her reasons but I stopped her. I didn't need them. I didn't want them. In truth, I wasn't angry with her for keeping this information from me.

I knew what needed to be done now

**~May 1****st****, 2010**

I spent two days in San Francisco. Unfortunately, I wasn't there to visit Audrey. In fact, I didn't see her at all during my stay.

No, I spent two days keeping an eye out at the hospital where Audrey's husband works at. I was almost certain that whoever he was cheating with, it had to be one of the hospital staff. But, the two days had nearly passed and I saw nothing suspicious with him and any of the other doctors or staff members.

But, as day two was coming to a close, I got my proof. At the end of his shift, Ben exited the hospital at the exact same time as the day before. As usual, he was on his cell phone, chatting away.

"No, no baby, things were hectic today at work. I'm just running a little late but I promise I'll be there in forty minutes."

And with that thirty second phone conversation, things just clicked.

The previous night when he talked on the phone, it was in a completely different tone. For one, he didn't call Audrey 'baby' and two, it didn't take him forty minutes to get to their home. That's when I knew that he wasn't talking to her.

Oh but this man, he was more creative than I gave him credit for. By talking on the phone in such a manner, it made it sound like he was talking to his devoted wife, promising her that he would be home shortly. Oh, he was good. Disgustingly conniving.

I thought about following him, seeing just what it was about this other woman that would make him cheat on Audrey. But I realized that would do me good. No woman, in my eyes, was as beautiful and precious as Audrey.

I related my findings to the rest of the family. Being as they were all eager to hear about it. Right away, Emmett wanted to go kill Ben and bury the body, no questions asked. But, I told him he couldn't do it. At least, not right now anyways.

I'm thinking of just how exactly I am going to tell Audrey. It will surely shatter her. And, even though the thought of her breaking into a million pieces is the last thing I'd ever want to do, knowing that I would be the one to put her back together again gives me hope.

It's merely a matter of when and how I will break her…

**~June 7****th****, 2010**

In this long life of mine, there are many memories stored away in my mind. Some have to deal with before Alice found me, but the majority has to deal with my life after that time. And more so over the past years, they've had to do with Audrey.

But today, I'm pretty sure today will stay in my mind for decades to come.

It all started with earlier this evening whilst Alice and I were sitting in the living room watching one of her many movies. I felt it before I heard it. A feeling of pure terror flew off of Alice and hitting me like a ton of bricks. And that was before she let out such a despairing scream.

Covering her mouth tightly she sat up and looked at me, fear planted firmly in her wide eyes.

"Alice what is it!" I grabbed her hands and held them tightly. I don't think she had ever reacted this way to any of her visions.

"Oh god! How did I not see this earlier! Oh Jasper, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" she looked up at my face, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Sorry for what? What did you see…"

"It's Audrey." And that's all I needed to hear. If Alice had reacted in such a manner about a vision of Audrey, then it must be something bad. I was up and running out of the living room. As I ran out the door, I could faintly hear Alice yelling "No, Jasper wait! There's more…" and then there was silence.

I don't think I have ever ran as fast as I did tonight. With every moment that passed, the scenarios that ran through my mind only pushed me further to get to Audrey.

When I finally reached Audrey's house, it was well into the night. Sometime after midnight I assume. Looking around, I didn't know if anyone was awake or if there was someone even home. I opted to just avoid the front door and go around the back, towards where the kitchen was. As I rounded the corner of the house, I noticed that the light in the kitchen was actually on.

The feelings of pain and disbelief immediately set me off. People only felt those kinds of things when something utterly horrible has happened to them. Finally reaching the back where the light was, that's when I saw her.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter, her hand tightly wrapped around the phone. I quickly tapped on the door, startling her in the process. When she looked up and saw me, it was a mixture of panic and relief that flashed across her face as she practically ran to the door, letting me.

The moment I saw her, I couldn't help it. I had wanted to ease into what I had discovered but I felt it would be best to just get it over with.

"Audrey, your husband's cheating on you." I said quickly and painfully. However, instead of her breaking down, like I expected her to do, she just looked at me quietly for a few moments before speaking.

"I know." Her voice was hoarse and she sounded emotionally drained.

And then it was my turn to stare at her. What did mean she knew?! But, before I had a chance to ask for an explanation, my attention was suddenly focused on something that was hidden behind her hair.

I didn't even asked, I stepped closer, tucking her hair behind her ear so I could get a better look at her. Neither of us didn't speak at first. She knew I knew what this was, there was no need to actually say the words. Still, that did not cease my anger in the slightest.

"I told him I was leaving him and that I was taking Jasmine with me." She whispered and I stepped even closer, placing my cold hand against her bruised cheek. "He said there was no way that I would never take away his daughter. And that's when I told him that I knew. That I knew everything. Then he…"

She couldn't finish. All her emotions finally caught up to her as she burst into tears, falling quickly down her face and onto my hand.

"What have I gotten myself into…" she cried harder "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Audrey" I snapped at her out of frustration "What did I tell you when Jasmine was born?"

She didn't answer but, she knew what I was talking about because it showed in her eyes.

"Those were not just words, I truly meant it…I said I would protect you two forever if any harm was to ever come to you. And you aren't safe here anymore Audrey…" I brushed some of her tears away with my thumb.

Her tears didn't subside and I knew then that I had broken her down. She may have known that her husband was cheating on her but, to be called out on it and by me no less, it was too much for her. Who knows how long she had known and has been hiding it, pretending.

I knew there was only one thing I needed to do now.

"Leave with me Audrey…"

Her eyes quickly looked up and met my gaze. She was in obvious pain.

She was broken. She was in shock.

This went way beyond my selfish needs for her….this was her life we were talking about.

And, whether she wanted to or not, she was going to leave with me. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

**Well, well...Audrey knew all along. Bet you guys didn't see that coming, I hope! The next chapter will be a continuation of this last entry... **

**Reviews=LOVE  
**


	34. Come Away With Me

**A/N: Sorry for the bit of the delay you guys. Thanks so much as always to my reviewers. You guys are amazing. I also have to point out that I made a HUGE mistake with the dates.. The year was completely off. But, it's fixed as of now. Enjoy!**

**~May 7th, 2011**

"Leave with me Audrey." I repeated again to her when she just continued looking at with those eyes, almost as if she didn't hear me.

"Jasper I…" she began and I pressed a finger against her lips.

"No Audrey, now is NOT the time to think about everyone else. The only thing that matters right now if getting you and your daughter out of here. There's no other option. You're coming with me Audrey…do you understand me?" I had never spoken to Audrey with such authority but, she needed to understand that I wasn't leaving her. Not now, not ever.

When she finally shook her head yes, I removed my finger off of her lips.

"I trust you Jasper." She took a deep breath, trying to get control of her emotions "What do I need to do now?"

"You're going to go upstairs, grab whatever you can fit in a suitcase for you and Jasmine. Get any papers, or anything that you want to keep. Because once we leave here, you are never, ever setting foot back in this house."

"Ok." She whispered and quickly turned away from me and made her way up the stairs. While she was up there, I pulled out my phone just as it started ringing. Opening it, I saw it was Alice.

"I already got you guys tickets to come back. Your flight leaves in two hours. Oh, and Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." And with that, she hung up the phone and I just sat down there and waited. I didn't want to go upstairs. I had no desire to go up there and see the bedroom that she and her cheating husband shared. After about forty minutes or so, she came back down the stairs. She stood at the bottom of the stair case, holding her daughter in her arms.

"She woke up." Her voice was still full of anxiety "Can you hold her while I get the suitcase?" I nodded and she handed me the small child. I cradled her gently in my arms. It still amazed me how much she resembled her mother already. She wasn't even a year old yet. She was perfect, beautiful. And I was going to make sure she remained safe and loved, along with her mother.

By the time Audrey came back with the suitcase, Jasmine was fast asleep in my arms. I handed her back to Audrey as I took the suitcase outside. There only option was to drive to the airport in Audrey's car. But, once we stepped foot in the airport, there was going to be no way for her husband to track her down.

Alice had made our reservation under completely different names. A name that her husband didn't know.

"Now Audrey" I patted her hand as we arrived at the airport "When we walk in there, you're going to have to pretend that you and I are brother and sister and that Jasmine is my niece. You're not Audrey Spencer or Audrey Morgan. For now, you're going to be Audrey Whitlock. Do you understand me?"

"Who's Whitlock?" she looked confused as we got out.

"It's my real last name. Now, you just follow me lead alright?"

"Ok." The three of us entered the airport, immediately walking to the counter. I explained to the young woman who I was and how I needed to get my sister out of the city as quickly possible that her life was in danger. The woman bought every word and didn't even bother asking any questions. She handed me out tickets and we were on our way.

Once we were on the plane, Audrey seemed to relax a bit. I think she was starting to see that I really was going to take her away from all this.

Jasmine was fast asleep in her arms as we traveled back.

"Don't worry Audrey." I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. "I'm here and no one is going to hurt you again."

"I'm scared Jasper. What if he tracks you down? What is this all just blows up in my face?"

"Even if he did find us, there'd be no way he'd even get past the front door. You and Jasmine will be completely safe with us. Ben will never come near you again."

"You promise?"

"I swear on my life." I turned and kissed the top of her head, keeping my arm securely in place. As strong as I seemed on the outside, there was no way I was going to let her out of my sight or grasp. As much as she needed me, I needed her to be safe. I just needed to have confirmation that she was out of harm's way and coming home with me.

I desperately wanted to ask her what this now meant for me and her but, I knew that it wasn't the best time for that kind of talk. First and foremost, I needed to get her strong again. To assure her that no harm was going to come to her again.

When we landed there was a car waiting for us and I drove as quickly and safely to the house as possible. We arrived at the house twenty five minutes later. The lights were on and I knew they were all waiting in the living room.

"You don't have to say anything to anyone if you don't want to Audrey." I told her as we got to the door. "They will understand."

We walked inside the living room and before Audrey could even say anything, she was being enveloped in a tight embrace. When she pulled away, she was shocked to see Rosalie standing before her. Rosalie and Audrey were on good terms they had just never spoken a lot to one another.

"I swear Audrey, if that man ever steps one foot near you, I will personally kill him." Her voice was calm but her tone was malicious. Audrey looked taken aback but she just nodded, thanking her.

"Here, would it be alright if I took Jasmine? That way you can get some rest." Audrey seemed a bit hesitant. She looked up at me.

"She'll be safe with Rosalie. She has amazing maternal instincts." I assured her. "Now come on Audrey." I gently grabbed her hand "Let's get you upstairs."

In passing, Esme told me that they had set up the quest room so that Audrey could stay in. In the room, there was just a bed and a dresser. Just the basics that would surely change later.

"Do you need anything Audrey? Food, a shower?"

"No." she sighed "Can I just lie down for a little bit?" she looked like she was about to collapse from all the exhaustion and stress she was under.

"Yes, here…" I removed the jacket she was wearing and set it on top of the dresser. She kicked off her shoes and slowly crawled into the bed.

"Please, Jasper…" she didn't even look up when she called me. I was at her side in an instant, and she pulled herself against me as tightly as she could.

There were no words needed for this moment. She curved her body so that was practically molded against mine. And before I knew it, she was letting all her emotions flow freely. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She was scared and angry.

"Audrey, honey it's going to be okay." I rubbed soothing circles on her back "You have to believe me when I tell you this. Me, along with every member of this family will protect you and Jasmine. I will make you strong again…I will make sure that you're happy again."

Her crying seemed to subside a bit, but her grip remained the same on me. It was like she was holding on to me for dear life. Like, if she let go, I was going to disappear.

"Audrey, look at me please." I looked down at her, tilting her head up so she could see me fully. "I need you to understand what I'm about to tell you ok?"

"Ok.." She sniffled.

"You have to understand that I'm not going to leave you. I took you out of the situation you were in. Don't you see? Coming away with me was the best thing you could've done Audrey. Not just because I love you so much but because I can keep you safe. I can make you happy…I can give you all the things that he never could. I will _never_ leave you. You're my Audrey. And you're not going anywhere." I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead, just letting them linger there for a few moments before pulling them away, still holding onto her tightly.

"I love you Jasper. You've always been my protector; I've just been to blind and stupid to not see it."

"You are anything but Audrey. People make mistakes. People lie and deceive. They get together and they separate. They fall in and out of love. We have no guarantee that we have today will be with us tomorrow."

"I will always have you though. Right?"

"You will _always _have me Audrey. In whatever way you want me, I'm yours. Friend, protector…" I trailed off, hoping she'd get the point.

She looked up a bit and narrowed her eyes. "You mean…"

"Shh, angel. Get some rest. We have plenty of time to talk about it later. Don't worry." I went back to rubbing her back until she was fast asleep.

And watching her sleep so peacefully, it was like she was in a completely different place now. Well, she was. She was with me and my family now. Something I had wanted for so long was now becoming a reality.

Question is, is she going to still only want to remain friends? I know she will always love me as will I but, now that's she's here, will she agree to want more?

But before I can even think about that, I have to make sure I can bring her back from this dark place she was in. Build her up so she can be happy again.

* * *

**Reviews=LOVE. Hope you guys liked it. **


	35. The Fantasy's Over

**A/N: So, for some reason, I keep getting confused with all this date business. THIS date is the right month and the right year. Sorry if anyone got confused!**

**Enjoy, and as always, a big thank you to my reviewers!**

**

* * *

****~June 8****th****, 2011**

This morning, I left Audrey, who was in a deep sleep, so that I could have a much needed talk with Alice.

Walking down the hall, I could hear Rosalie whispering to Emmett. Something about how beautiful little Jasmine looked when she slept. So, my guess was that she was asleep and the two of them were watching her. At least I knew she was completely safe.

Alice was waiting for me of course. She was perched on the middle of our bed, flipping aimlessly through one of her magazines, trying to pass the time before I walked in.

"What took you so long?" she set the magazine down and looked up at me "I for sure thought you'd want to have this conversation as soon as possible." She looked tired, emotionally defeated. She knew was coming. And it was extremely difficult to know that I was about to break my wife's heart.

"Jasper, sit." She motioned to the spot next to her. "We need to get some things straight."

"Alice, I…"

"No, you just listen right now." I nodded.

"For almost ten years now, I have been trying to convince myself that this little escapade with Audrey would never escalate into anything more. But, as we both now, I was horribly wrong. I've known for a long time that you were always going to love Audrey. Granted, I never would've thought she would have gone through the things that she has endured recently. And, I think that's what's helped me make this decision…"

My eyes lifted so I could meet her gaze.

"I can't fight this anymore Jasper. It would be like running myself into a brick wall time after time. And, what good would do for either of us? I'm tired of holding you back. For so long, I just wanted you to fully come back to me. But, I know now that can never be an option again. You love Audrey so much and yes, I know that you love me too but, it's in no way the same. Jasper," she reached over and grabbed my hand tightly "Audrey will always need you. And I know that you will always want to be that protector for her. The love that the two of your share is something I could never break. So" she took a deep breath "I just want you to be happy. And I know that you will be completely happy with Audrey. And that's why…that's why I'm letting you go Jasper. I can't keep you all for myself anymore. It's not fair, to any of us."

"But Alice, after everything we've been through? After everything I've put you through because of my selfish wants? And now you're just going to let it all go and pretend it never happened?"

"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't going to pretend it didn't happen but, I know that this is the right thing. We had a wonderful life together. I will never forget everything we shared, even the bad memories. But, I fully see now that you belong with someone else. Someone who isn't me."

"Alice, I don't know what to say." I shook my head. I expected this conversation going in a completely different direction. I was so sure that she would've fought me on this. But here she was, practically giving me everything I wanted. "You don't hate me do you?" I asked. The guilt I was feeling was immense.

"Of course not silly. Just because life is taking us down a different path right now, it doesn't mean that I will ever stop loving you. I'm not going anywhere either." She laughed lightly. "It will take some time of course but, one day, the two of us will fully be able to accept what happened."

In the midst of everything, I had completely forgotten about one little thing.

"What if she doesn't want me Alice?"

She rolled her eyes "If she doesn't want you, then she's not as smart as I thought. But, any woman would be a fool not to want you Jasper. We know why she could never be with you in the way the two of you wanted. And for that, I'm truly sorry. But, I'm trying to do the right thing now. I'm stepping aside. It's the right thing to do." the two of us stood off the bed and I embraced her tightly. She had just given me so much in a matter of ten minutes. Something I would forever be grateful for.

"Now, go to her Jasper. She'll be waking up in five minutes and she'll be looking for you." She nudged me towards the door. I was about to leave when I turned back around.

"What about…the other thing? Have you seen anything about that?" I asked and she knew what I was talking about.

She just shrugged "I don't know. I haven't seen anything. But, that could all change." She gave me a reassuring smile. And with that, I left, feeling completely and utterly changed by the conversation I had just had with Alice. I slipped back into the guest room just as Audrey was waking up.

"You left." She frowned as she sat up. Her hair was a mess, and the bruise was more prominent on her cheek this morning but, she still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry. But, I have some good news Audrey." I sat beside her on the bed.

"What?"

"I just came back from talking with Alice and she…well she…she's" I tried to think of a way to say it "She's letting me go."

"She's what!" her eyes widened "Oh god! I'm so sorry Jasper…please, please…I can go talk to her." She got up quickly off the bed, trying to make her way towards the door but I stopped her, grabbing her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"No Audrey. She's not doing it because she's mad. She's doing it because it's the right thing to do. She _wants _the two of us to be happy together."

"But why now? She was so adamant about the two o us never being together. What changed her mind?"

I shrugged "I don't really know. Alice is a peculiar person. She has her reasons for everything that may not make sense to anyone but herself but, don't you see Audrey? She's giving us what we always wanted. You do want this don't you? You want to be with me?" I looked down at our clasped hands and then up to her eyes. I saw her doing the same thing as me.

"What kind of question is that?" she sighed "YouknowI've _always_ wanted you Jasper. Without you, my life is incomplete. I just…" she paused, looking to see my reaction. I just waited silently. I had no idea what she was about to say "I just, don't know if I can jump right into a relationship with you right now. Not because I don't want it. But because I think I need to make myself better before I can fully give my all to you. Because, after all this time" she stepped closer to me "You deserve all of me, not just part of me. Is that okay? Will you wait for me?"

"Audrey" I pulled her even closer "I will wait for you for all eternity. I understand. As long as I have your word that you and I…that you and I will one day become an 'us,' then I have no problem waiting."

"I promise you Jasper, I promise." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her completely against me so that I could rest my forehead against her. I felt her lean down and kiss the top of my head, trying to reassure me even more "I will always love you." She whispered.

"I will always love you, too. God Audrey" I moved so I could stand up but still keep my arms around her "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. I'm just sorry it had to happen this way. It had to take you getting hurt…"

"Shh. I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want this moment. I just want to know that me and my daughter are safe and that I never see _his _face again."

"I assure you Audrey. You don't have to worry about it ever again. Now Audrey, will you stop worrying about that idiot and just let me do something that I've been extremely anxious to do for a very long time."

She pulled away, looking at me oddly. "What's that?"

Touching her non bruised cheek for a moment, I dropped my hand slowly to place it over her heart, taking notice that it was beating way too fast than should me.

"It's fine Audrey. There's no need to be nervous anymore…there's no need to be afraid of what'll happen."

"What was it that you wanted to do?" she remembered my previous statement.

"I want to kiss you. Kiss you unrestrictedly with no inhibitions." I confessed honestly and I felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ok." She barely got out before I crashed my lips against her. And I did exactly what I said. This kiss was different than all the other ones we had ever shared. Of course the passion and love was still there but it was multiplied to a higher degree. I wanted to show her that I could kiss her without worrying about the consequences. There were no consequences anymore.

It was just me and Audrey. No one else.

"Oh, wow." She sighed deeply, bringing her hands to touch my face. I slid my eyes closed at her touch. "Will you promise to kiss me like that all the time?" she blushed and I laughed lightly at her.

"You have my word Audrey."

"Good. Now" she dropped her hands from me "As much as I'd love to stay up here alone with you all day, I do have a baby that's probably missing her mom. I need to go make her something for breakfast, get her ready…" she rambled on the list of things.

"Audrey, you might find this hard to believe but, you're daughter is being so spoiled right now it's borderline ridiculous." I shook my head "Rosalie is downstairs making her something to eat. Entirely baby appropriate and Esme is probably planning out all the things she's going to buy for you and Jasmine so that you're entirely comfortable here."

"Comfortable? You mean, we can stay here, permanently?"

"Of course Audrey. You're not going anywhere." I kissed the tip of her nose "Ever. Now, why don't you go take a shower and I'll go make sure that the food they give Jasmine is safe. You know, we vampires lack in the cooking skills department. We'll be downstairs when you're done."

"Alright. I just have one question." She tilted her head, a small smile on her face.

"Which would be?"

"Does this mean that our fantasy's over?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh darlin'…" I intertwined our hands together "The fantasy's all over. From this point on, it's going to be all reality."

She gave me a warm smile before wrapping her arms around me. I could feel her happiness radiating off of her. But, at the same time, I could still feel her sadness and anxiety.

Though things have boasted well for the two us, I still had to remember that she was still broken. And I made it my personal task to make sure that I was the one who made her completely better.

Because, the moment she was completely better, forgetting everything that happened to her, I knew then that I would have all of her. She would finally and officially belong to me and I to her.

And that, that was no fantasy. It _would _be a reality. No matter what.

Everything was about to change.

* * *

**This chapter took a completely different turn than I originally had planned. But, Alice was sort of the key ingredient in the decision Audrey and Jasper made. So, without her doing what she did, they would've never been able to take that next step. And I hope no one freaked over Audrey's response to Jasper. She's still hurting, still broken. She needs time to heal. But, how amazing was Jasper?? Sigh.  
**

**Reviews=LOVE.  
**


	36. Haunted

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews. They inspire me to keep going with this story!**

**

* * *

****~June 22****nd****, 2011**

Audrey and Jasmine have officially been living with us for the past two weeks. There has been non-stop activity around here. Between getting everything set up for the two of them to live here to the excitement over the news that the two of us were closer to being together.

The family hasn't been able to contain themselves. They are all so happy to have Audrey and Jasmine living here with us. They are a new addition to the family, and they were more than welcoming.

Even with all the excitement, I've been trying desperately to make Audrey happy again. She, of course, is happy to be living with us but, there's still a part of her that is devastated over the fact that her husband broke her heart, cheated on her, and physically hurt her. She may love me but she at one point loved him too.

And love, love isn't something you can easily forget and move on from. So, that is why I agreed to not push a relationship on Audrey, much to the dismay of my family.

"I think you should take Audrey out on a date, Jasper. I think it would do her some good." Rosalie told me as we sat around in the living room this morning, Jasmine sitting in her lap. Rosalie was completely enamored with Jasmine. Which, that was completely understandable, being as Rosalie dreamed of being a mother for so long.

"A date? Rosalie, you can't be serious. I already told you I'm not going to push her. I'm perfectly content with the way things are right now."

"Yes, well keep telling yourself that dear brother of mine." She turned her attention back to Jasmine, rambling little noises to her, causing Jasmine to laugh.

"You know, I'm going to have a put a tracking device on my baby." My attention quickly shifted to the bottom of the staircase where Audrey was standing, a bemused look on her face. "She's always disappearing from me." she approached us, taking a seat beside me and looking at the scene of Rosalie and Jasmine.

"You'll have to excuse Rosalie, children are her one weakness." I joked.

"Oh, no. I love it that you guys love her so much. It'll be good for Jasmine to have such a wonderful family to grow up with." Audrey was looking at me so she didn't see my sister glancing up at me, mouthing the words 'told you so' and laughing.

We spent a good amount of the day sitting around in the living room, with different members of the family coming in and out.

At around three or so, the phone rang and immediately everyone's guards were up. No one ever really called the house. Other than Audrey and well, she was sitting right next to me.

"I'll get it." Emmett reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

Not a second later, his eyes narrowed and I heard a hiss coming from Rosalie. That meant it was only one person on the other end.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. No, there's no way in hell I'm letting you talk to her. Are you threatening me? Please, I could ki…"

"Emmett!" I stopped him. But, even though he stopped talking, I saw Rosalie walk over and take the phone out of his hands.

"You listen to me you poor excuse for a man. If you even so much think of coming here, I will personally kill you myself and make it look like an accident. You are never coming near Audrey or that precious little girl again…I'll make sure of it." And with that, she clicked the phone off, tossing it back at Emmett.

We all looked over at Audrey who was just sitting there, not saying anything. She was just holding Jasmine tightly in her arms, not tearing her eyes off of her.

"He knows." She whispered "He knows where I am."

"It doesn't matter Audrey, he won't step foot inside this house." Rosalie touched her shoulder gently "I promise you."

"She's right Audrey, there's nothing for you to fear." I reassured her as well. At the sound of my voice, she seemed to relax a bit, but fear was still very present in her system.

"I need to make Jasmine something to eat." She slowly stood up and began walking towards the kitchen, not saying another word. I watched as she left, and silently cursed that man.

But, I wasn't about to let one little phone call ruin all the progress she had made.

**~July 27****th****, 2011**

Audrey has been here for a little over a month now. No one has called here looking for her again, and no one has showed up on our doorsteps. Which is a very good thing as far as Audrey is concerned. Knowing that he's not coming back for her allows her to make process without looking back.

This evening though, something peculiar happened. Audrey woke up in the middle of the night, the tossing and turning in her bed immediately grabbing my attention.

"Audrey, what is it?" I sat beside her on the bed.

"My head…it hurts so much." She mumbled.

"Like a headache?"

"I think so." She shut her eyes.

"Here, let me help you." I gently moved her so her head was resting in my lap. I placed one of my hands on the side of her head, rubbing it gently.

"Oh, thank you." She murmured and within ten minutes, she was in a deep sleep. I decided to just stay in the bed with her, just in case her headache came back.

As far as I knew, Audrey wasn't prone to having headaches. My only explanation was that she was perhaps having a nightmare or she was under some stress. At any rate, I knew just who exactly the source of her pain was. And if I could, I would make him pay dearly for the amount of pain he was still putting Audrey through.

**~August 5****th****, 2011**

I've been around for a long time and I have seen some pretty unusual things but today, today was just one of those moments that I couldn't explain.

Edward, Bella and I were on the floor with Jasmine in the living room, playing with her when I heard it. The sound of a faint scream and gasp. And before I even had time to stand up, I heard the scream again, this time followed Audrey screaming my name.

I was up the stairs in a matter of seconds, and making my way towards her room when Audrey emerged from her room running. She didn't have enough time and she ran right into me, stumbling down to the ground.

"Audrey, why are you screaming?" I got down on the ground so I could see her. She was shaking a bit and I noticed that she wasn't even fully dressed. But, when she finally looked up at me with a wild look in her eyes, I knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Audrey, please answer me." I gently touched her face so she could look at me.

"Stop him." She looked at me "Stop him before he can hurt me again. Please." Her voice trembled.

"Who Audrey?"

"He's in there Jasper…he wants to hurt me again. Don't let him, protect me." she rambled, cautiously looking back towards her bedroom. Even though I knew there was no way that somebody would be in her room, I got up and walked into the room to check for her benefit. She had the shower water running, which I turned off and she had all the lights on. But, there was no one in the room.

There was no scent of anyone else being in the room. It was empty, and the only scent belonging to Audrey. I didn't understand. She was completely awake and yet, it was like she was living in a nightmare.

And things got even more confusing when I walked back out into the hallway and saw Carlisle kneeling in front of Audrey, with one of his hands gently gripping one of her arms.

"Can you look at me please Audrey." He spoke calmly and she what was asked. She looked over at him and after a few seconds, I could feel his level of concern raise significantly. He nodded after a minute "Can you finished getting dressed Audrey?"

She nodded her head and he helped her stand up.

"I'll be right here Audrey." I told her, leaning against her door frame as she finished getting dressed.

"Carlisle?" I looked over at him, trying to get a read on his emotions.

"We need to take her to the hospital." He looked over at me, gauging my reaction.

I didn't answer him, I just looked back into the room where Audrey was slipping her shoes on before coming out to join me.

"Come on Audrey." I pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"Stay with me?" I nodded and slipped my hand into hers and the two of us followed Carlisle down the stairs. As we walked, I felt her shaking still. Something had scared her immensely.

It was my only hope that Carlisle would be able to help her.

* * *

**Poor Audrey. Sigh.  
**


	37. Diagnosis

**A/N: This chapter comes to you all earlier than I thought! Only because...well, just read!! As always, thanks for all my reviews!!**

* * *

**~August 5th, 2011**

The short ride to the hospital was completely silent. I rode in the back with Audrey while Carlisle and Edward were up front. Everyone else stayed back at the house, the girls promising to watch over Jasmine while we were gone.

Audrey didn't say anything the entire time. She just sat there, staring out the window watching as drove past the trees, into town and eventually arrived at the hospital. Being as Carlisle was one of the chief doctors, he was able to just take Audrey to the back.

"What are we doing Carlisle?" Audrey seemed a bit anxious as he led her towards the exam rooms.

"I just want to run some tests Audrey, to make sure that everything is ok. Now, come with me please. You two" he turned towards me and Edward "You two stay right here. We'll be back soon."

Once it was just Edward and I, I turned to ask him the question he was already expecting.

"I couldn't get a read on her thoughts Jasper. It was like she had completely shut down everything. The only thing on her mind was Jasmine, nothing else. No indication as to what she was feeling."

"I just don't understand. It was almost like she was hallucinating or something. She kept saying that _he _was in the room, that he was going to get her. But, there was obviously no one in the room. And she was terrified Edward, you should've seen her." I shook my head, trying to stop the image of Audrey of coming into my mind. I failed and Edward caught a glimpse of it.

"If anyone can help her Jasper, it's Carlisle and you know that." I nodded at him but I wasn't really convinced.

Thirty minutes later, both Audrey and Carlisle emerged from the exam room.

"Edward, can you take Audrey to my office? I need to speak with Jasper for a few moments." he stopped talking but I could tell he was still thinking because Edward suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"This way Audrey." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the office.

"What is it Carlisle. What do we need to talk about?"

"There's something I need to show you." he motioned for me to follow him into the room, to the little side room where there were scans up on the board.

"I'm afraid this isn't good news." he looked over at me, his wise eyes full of concern. "Jasper, Audrey is sick. Very sick."

"Sick? What do you mean?" I looked at the pictures in front of me but nothing made sense. I had no experience in the medical field.

"You see this son?" he pointed to something and I nodded "Jasper, it's a tumor. I half expected it. Tumors tend to cause hallucinations. Especially when their on this particular side of the brain. I'm so sorry." he sighed, running his hand through his hair. Almost as if he was disappointed, frustrated.

"What else aren't you telling me? This...you can fix it right? Make her better?"

"I'm afraid not. The tumor is a very peculiar location. It's virtually impossible to operate on it."

"But you've been a doctor for centuries, surely there is something you can do!" I raised my voice. "Please Carlisle....can't she get treatment? Something?"

"We can attempt some form of treatment, if she wants it of course, but I'm worried that it will only prolong her life for so long. She will only get extremely ill as a result from it."

"We have to tell her!" I cut him off "We have to tell her, and tell her that I will change her." I nodded. It was the only logical thing to do. If this tumor was already killing her, then changing her was the only thing we could do for her.

"Jasper, you need to calm down. You can't just barge in there and tell her that. She will surely be shocked by this news. You have to give her time. You can't just throw all this information at her. Besides, you know that you cannot simply change her. She has to want it."

"Why wouldn't she!" I began walking towards the door "She's _dying _Carlisle. And I'm not about to lose her. Not when I just got her." I walked down the hall towards Carlisle's office, walking in to find Audrey and Edward just sitting there, making idle talk. The moment I saw her, I felt my dead heart break. She didn't look it but, she was sick. Before any of us could speak, Carlisle came into the room as well, shutting the door slowly behind him. He nodded at me to take a seat. I took the one next to Audrey and just sat there.

"Audrey." Carlisle sat in his chair across from her "I just looked over the scans that I took of your head. And..." he shot a quick glance at me "I'm afraid that I don't have good news. Audrey, you..."

"You don't have to say it Carlisle." Audrey's voice was tiny, tired "I know about the tumor." she sighed. All three of us just stared at her, looks of concern and shock on our faces.

"What do you mean you know Audrey? How long have you known?" Carlisle looked even more concerned.

"About a month or so after Jasmine was born, I started getting these intense headaches among other things and Ben made me go get checked out at the hospital. That's when they told me that I had the tumor. But, it was in the very beginning stages so I got a few months of treatment before they told me that I was fine, that it wasn't affecting me anymore. But..." she took a deep breath "They said there was a good chance that it could come back someday. It could be a month or ten years, they didn't know. They said that if it _did _ever come back, there wouldn't be anything they could do for me. That it would just have to run its course..." she stopped as her voice cracked and she started crying uncontrollably. I was up out of my seat in instant, grabbing her so I could hold her in my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Audrey?" I held her as close as possible to me.

"I didn't want to worry you." she sobbed "When they told me that the tumor wasn't affecting me anymore, I figured I didn't have to worry about it anymore. Only if it came back was I going to tell you."

And that's when something dawned on me.

"Alice knows doesn't she?"

"I told her not to tell you. Don't blame her for anything. She called me as soon as I got sick the first time...and we had a very long discussion about things."

"What things?"

"Anything and everything. Mainly how I didn't want her to tell you. I know how you get." She tried to make light of this situation. I however didn't find anything funny about it.

"Well Audrey, the decision is up to you." Carlisle called our attention back to him "Do you want to receive treatment? Or do you just want to wait this out?"

"Well, um…I don't really now. Can I have time to think?"

"Of course Audrey. But, the sooner you decide, the better your chances are of survival."

"I understand Carlisle. Tomorrow, I'll let you know."

"Good. Now, let's get back home everyone." He and Edward left the room first, giving Audrey and I a few minutes alone.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" she whispered, leaning back against me, shutting her eyes briefly.

"No. I just wish I would've known from the very beginning. But, that's then and we need to focus on the now and what you want to do Audrey?"

"I don't know." She pulled herself closer to me "I'm scared Jasper." She confessed. "If I get treatment, there's a good chance that I will get really sick and it might not even be worth it. But if I just wait it out, who knows how long I'll have? Months, weeks? I don't see which one is the lesser of two evils." She shrugged.

"Audrey, there's always the other option."

"What? You know of some magic cure?"

"No. But…" I pulled her slightly away from me so she could see me better "There's always the option of becoming one of us? Think about it Audrey…if you're changed, then everything will be fine."

"Jasper" she frowned "You know it's not that simple."

"Well, will you at least promise to think about it?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"I will think about it, I promise. Can we go home now? I want to see my baby and go to sleep."

"Of course, come on." I stood carefully, setting her on her feet. She grasped my hand tightly as we walked out of Carlisle's office and back out towards the front where they we waiting for us.

"Audrey?" I called her as we walked. She turned and smiled up at me. "I love you. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." I kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Jasper. I love…" she stopped talking and moving suddenly and her grip loosened on my hand. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and before I knew it, she was falling to the ground. I caught her quickly, perhaps too quickly and held her tightly in my arms.

Both Carlisle and Edward came running back towards me, Carlisle yelling at the nurses for things and directing me into one of the rooms.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" I looked at him and then back down at Audrey who was still unconscious.

"I don't know son. But it seems that maybe the tumor is taking quicker affect than we thought it would."

"What do we do?"

"We have to wait Jasper. She didn't tell us what she wanted. We're going to have to wait to see if she wakes up."

"Don't say if!" I snapped at him "She's going to wake up…I know she is!"

I slumped in the seat that was beside the bed, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly as Carlisle began to put an IV in her arm.

"Please Audrey, please wake up. Wake up so you can tell us what you want." I practically pleaded with her.

There were no ifs, she _would _wake up. Audrey wasn't going anywhere. Not if I had anything to do with it.

* * *

**Well, I don't know about you...but that was way unexpected!! Talk about bad luck!! God, and she KNEW! Sigh. **

**Review=LOVE as always.  
**


	38. Three Days

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews as always. I hope you all enjoy this one. It's been one of my many distractions over these past few days. **

**

* * *

****~August 8****th****, 2011**

I have heard plenty of times that before things can get better, they get worse; much worse.

And for the past three days, I have gotten to know the true meaning of that statement.

For three days after Audrey fainted in the hospital, she didn't wake up. She didn't respond to anything, not even my voice. For the first forty eight hours, I didn't leave her side. I refused to. I knew that Jasmine was being taken care of by Rosalie and Esme. My priority was here in the hospital with the woman I loved.

Especially when Carlisle admitted to me that there was a no way that he could operate on Audrey. The risk was too high, the consequences too dire.

In the middle of the first night, Alice showed up, a look of both sadness and guilt on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice?" I asked her as she sat on the other side of Audrey's bed.

"She asked me to promise her. After everything I put that poor girl through, I wasn't about to break the promise I made to her, no matter how mad I knew you would get if this eventually came back."

"You mean, you didn't see the tumor coming back?"

"No. Well, not until it was too late. I knew that she was going to think about her decision but I didn't see her getting this sick so quickly."

A thought dawned on me at that moment "Is that why you stepped aside Alice? Because you knew she was sick and you wanted to give the two of us what? Time?"

"No. Well…" she sighed "It was part of it. But regardless is she was sick or not, I was going to let you go anyways Jasper. That vision never changed, regardless of the situation. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and if you're going to be mad at me then so be it. But, I'm not sorry. I honored her request…"

I knew that I wasn't really upset with Alice. I was just looking for someone to blame for everything and she was the first available target. She didn't deserve it and yet, she took it.

After she left, it was mainly just me in the room with Audrey. Carlisle came in once in awhile to check her vitals and to see if she was responding to anything. Her vitals and response remained the same. I knew that the longer she was in a coma, the lesser chance she had of waking up. I wanted nothing more than to just change her but they wouldn't let me. As much as they wanted Audrey to join our family, they didn't want to just bring this life to her without first asking her especially since she had been so adamant in the past about not wanting this life. But, things were different now. She was sick and there was very little that they could do for her when she eventually woke up.

On day three, today, I was practically forced to leave the hospital. I hadn't going hunting in almost two weeks and everyone told me that I needed to go. I left the hospital at dawn, Alice taking over my spot in the chair besides Audrey's bed, promising to call if she woke up or if there was any changes.

I hunted as quickly as possible, making sure that there wouldn't be any need for me to go out again for another week or so. I was dirty so I had no choice but to run home and take a shower before returning to the hospital. After taking a shower, I went to check on Jasmine. She was sleeping peacefully in her room with Esme keeping a watchful eye on her. In the midst of me checking on her, I could suddenly feel tension and a bit of frustration coming from Carlisle's study. Curious, I left the room and went to see what was going on.

"I don't care…" he sighed "I left specific instructions that no one other than me handle Audrey's case." he looked up when he saw me and stood up, phone still in hand.

"We need to get to the hospital, now." he spoke quickly and I followed him.

"Nobody is laying a hand on that young lady's head until I get there do you understand me?" he snapped his phone shut as we got in the car.

"Carlisle, what is it?"

"Audrey's husband showed up at the hospital an hour ago." he sighed, not looking at me as he drove.

"How the hell did he find her?"

"Well, when a person's been unconscious for more than forty eight hours, usually a spouse or family member is notified if they aren't already here. And, being as I wasn't there this morning, one of the intern took it upon themselves to call Ben, alerting him just exactly where his wife was and what was going on…and well, now that he's here and aware, he's demanding that they operate on her."

"But, you won't will you?" I turned and looked at him once we reached the hospital.

"I'm not going to risk her life by operating on her. But, I'm afraid that since Ben and Audrey are still officially married, he has say in what he wants to happen to her…unfortunately."

I rushed inside, up to the third floor to Audrey's room. When we got closer, I saw Alice standing outside the door, a worried look on her face. She looked like she was about to say something to me but I just walked past her and into the room. When I did, Ben quickly turned and walked towards me.

"Just what in god's name are you doing here? Who do you think you are…just keeping my wife from me when she's so sick!"

"She stopped being your wife the moment you hit her Ben. And there's no way that you're calling the shots in her life anymore. Audrey is part of our family now and I can guarantee you that you're never, ever coming near her again."

"She is _my _wife." he sneered.

"No, she's not actually. Because if she was your wife, you would've treated her better. You wouldn't have cheated on her, broke her heart, destroyed her." and with those words, I just snapped. And before I knew it, my fist came in contact with his jaw and I could hear the bones just snap when I hit him and he fell to the ground. He clung to his face in pain but I didn't care. He stood up slowly and attempted to hit my back and I avoided him easily. Before he could try to do anything else, Emmett showed up out of no where and grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back roughly.

"If you even so much as show your face here again, I will kill you myself…you got that?" Emmett's gripped tightened on pain and I was pretty sure he broke one of his bones.

"Is that a threat?"

"Threat? Did you hear a threat in there Jasper?" Emmett smiled, his hand still planted firmly on Ben's shoulder.

"I didn't hear a threat. I just saw this man in here, attempting to hurt his soon to be ex wife again."

And with that, Emmett practically dragged him out of the room, incoherent words coming from the both of them. And I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing him ever again. I sat in the seat beside Audrey and just took deep breaths to try and calm down. I reached over and grabbed her hand and was holding it for a few moments before I felt the slightest amount of pressure on my hand. My eyes immediately shot up as my gaze focused on Audrey, who was suddenly staring back at me.

"You're awake." I shook my head in disbelief. Just like that, she had woken up! "Audrey, you had me so worried angel." I stood and kissed her forehead. She looked a bit confused so I had to tell her what happened to refresh her memory.

"Oh," she whispered "Well, what are my options? Still the same…three?" she leaned her head against the pillow and just looked at me.

"I'm afraid there's only two options now Audrey. Carlisle says that there's no way for them, even him, to operate on you. So, it's either attempt some form of treatment or…be changed." I said the last part softly in case there were any wanderers outside.

I knew what her answer was going to be even before she said it.

"I think I should try to get some treatment Jasper. I think it's the best thing for me right now." She was picking the treatment because she still wasn't sure about being changed. I knew she was leaving that as the final choice.

"What if the treatment doesn't work Audrey? Then what?" I needed to know what she wanted just in case something happened to her and she fell unconscious again. But more than that, I needed to know that we were on the same page somewhat. That she _did_ want to be with me forever.

"If it doesn't work…" she took a deep breath "Then I want you to change me." she smiled weakly "But only if the treatment doesn't work ok?"

"I promise you Audrey, only if it doesn't work." I squeezed her hand. But, as much as I wanted to believe that whatever treatment she received would help her, I also knew that were was a good chance that it might not work and she would just get sicker. However, this was her choice and I couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do. She had her reasons, and I had to respect them.

I called Carlisle and he came in to check on Audrey and she told him of her decision. He said that her treatment would begin tomorrow morning and that she needed to get some rest. He was still in there when she began mumbling as she started to drift off.

"A month." she sighed, her eyes sliding shut. Carlisle looked over at me in confusion.

"A month for what Audrey?"

"A month…you can change me…a month, if it doesn't work…" and then she was fast asleep.

"If in a month the treatment doesn't work, then that's when she wants me to change her."

"That sounds reasonable enough son." Carlisle finished checking her and with a nod, he left the room.

"I promise you Audrey. If you don't get better in a month, I will personally change you. I will take care of you and make you strong again. I will stay by your side everyday…I promise." my declaration of promises weren't really necessary with Audrey fast asleep but, hearing them out loud made them seem more real and true.

Audrey had given me her timeline.

A month. Who knows what could happen in a single month. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Personally, I think Ben finally got what he deserved..well, just a tiny bit of what he deserved. And Audrey has just made a huge decision. **

**Reviews=LOVE...oh, and in case I haven't mentioned it, I just started posting a new story. It's called 'The Fragile' and I'd love for you to check it out.  
**


	39. Four Weeks

**A/N: I apologize profusely. I know I promised that this next chapter was going to be posted a few days after the last one. Things...life, stopped me from doing so. But, it's here now and I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

****~September 5****th****, 2011**

One Month.

Four Weeks.

It doesn't seem like a very long time but, when it comes to someone like me and Audrey, it has felt like a lifetime.

The past month has been full of its highs and lows. Audrey started her treatment four weeks ago. A heavy combination of medication that would hopefully shrink the tumor and stop taking affect on her.

At first, it seemed to be working. Audrey got sick of course but that's normal when anyone starts taking such strong medication like she was taking. However, she seemed to get a bit stronger. She was actually walking around and she even went outside a few times during the day.

She even got to the point where Jasmine was able to come and see her mother and spend time with her.

"I can't believe how big my baby's getting." she said the first day she saw her in almost two weeks. She cradled Jasmine carefully and tightly just staring down at her daughter, the love coming from her in huge amounts. When she was with her baby, it was almost like she forgot about all the pain.

Everyday, someone was constantly by Audrey's side to keep her company. It was usually me but, the rest of my family was always there as well. Even Alice came, always bringing with her a fashion magazine and she would sit for hours with Audrey just talking about all the latest designs and what not. It would get annoying to me after about twenty minutes but, I just endured it. I endured it because I knew how much Audrey loved fashion. It was her life after all before all of this happened. Alice told me that if I was so annoyed that I should just leave for awhile but that idea didn't sit well with me. Not because I didn't trust her but, because I didn't really want to leave Audrey's side.

Especially not when she started to get worse.

It was small at first. She would get very ill for about an hour or so and then she would start to feel fine. But, as the days went on, the amount of time she was so sick grew longer. Until finally, she was pretty much sick the entire day.

It was extremely difficult to see Audrey like this. For her not even able to do simple things for herself was heartbreaking. I, of course, helped her as much as possible but I knew she was upset; She was frustrated with herself because she was getting so ill. I tried to tell her that none of this was her fault. She had no control over the things that were happening to her body.

About five days ago though, I realized the extent of everything. I realized the Audrey wasn't going to get better. She was only getting worse with each passing day.

And when I walked in to begin my day with her, I knew something was extremely off. Instead of giving me that smile I love so much, she simply looked at me in confusion. Something Audrey _never _did.

"Can I help you?" her voice was hoarse, emotionally weak. I didn't answer her at first, I just continued to approach her cautiously until I was standing beside her.

"Are you feeling okay today Audrey?"

"How do you know my name?" her confusion grew as she continued to stare at me.

Before I had the chance to answer her, someone else walked into the room. Turning, I saw that it was Carlisle. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands and looked a bit surprised to see me.

"Jasper, what are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so."

"Carlisle" I took in his facial expression and felt that he was a bit nervous "What's going on? What's wrong with her?" I asked the second part quickly so only he could hear me.

"Let's go outside shall we? Audrey, we will be right back ok?"she nodded and watched as the two of us exited the room.

"Will you just tell me? Why do you feel so anxious Carlisle. You're never nervous."

"I ran a test on Audrey earlier this morning. She didn't recognize me when I came into the room. I immediately knew what it was but, I had to be absolutely sure."

"And?" I pressed.

"It's the tumor." he sighed "It's beginning to take over...well, take over her mind, Jasper."

"But, why so quickly?

"That's how these type of tumors work. The affects are sudden and often times unpredictable. It's making her forget things. Names and other things will hopefully come back to her soon. But, pretty soon, she's not going to remember anything. And then..." he trailed off, thinking of how to say something.

"Then what?"

"I'm afraid the tumor will begin to start to take over everything else in her body. Until...well, until...."

"That's not going to happen." I cut him off "You won't let it get that far Carlisle. You will tell me won't you? You'll tell me if things start to get worse and there's no other choice. You will tell me?"

"Jasper, even with my centuries of experience, there is really no way that I can calculate when the tumor is going to spread. I will know probably when it happens."

"How much time?" I ran my hand through my hair "How much time until...." I stopped and looked at him. Thankfully, he understood.

"At most? A month."

_A month._

It sounded horrible but it was actually a relief to hear that. Because in just a few days, Audrey's month time limit would be up. And, since there was no way that she was going to get better, she was going to let me change her.

"I just need to wait five days, Carlisle." I sighed "Five days." and with that, I turned and walked back into the room.

"Jasper." Audrey called my name "When did you get here?"

Not wanting to frighten her, I didn't tell her that I had already been in the room to see her.

"Just now. How are you feeling."

"Tired. It's like my body only wants me to sleep all the time now."

"Sleep is good for you, Audrey."

"No, not really. Me sleeping all the time means I'm getting worse. _Am _I getting worse, Jasper? And tell me the truth."

"You are getting worse, Audrey." I gave her the truth "But, you don't have to worry about it okay?"

"Why not? This is my life we're talking about?"

"Just, trust me alright?"

"I always trust you. Even when I don't understand you." she laughed weakly and as much as I wanted to smile, I couldn't. Not when I knew she was getting so much worse than I was leading on.

* * *

If I thought waiting a month was long, I was so wrong. The past five days have been hell. Not only because I have had to wait but because Audrey hasn't gotten any better.

When I walked into the room this morning, she did know who I was but, she was mentally so much worse.

"Jasper, they won't tell me where our baby is." she sighed when I came in to sit beside her. "Why won't they tell me? Did something happen to her?"

"Audrey, Jasmine is fine. She's at home."

"No, _our _baby!" she grabbed my hand "Tell me where she is?"

I looked at her for a few moments before realizing that she wasn't all there with me.

"Audrey, sweetheart..." I sighed. I didn't know how to handle this situation, other than to lie to her. "She's fine. She's at home too, remember?"

Her grip instantly loosened as she seemed to relax "Ok, good. I was so worried Jasper. You have no idea."

"It's okay." I reassured her.

We spent the rest of the day just talking. She talked about everything. I knew she wasn't her right state of mind but I just went along with whatever she was saying, not wanting to push her.

But, I knew when her rambling all the sudden stopped and she back to reality.

"Jasper" she whispered weakly "I don't want to die." tears suddenly began flowing down her cheeks.

"Audrey, you're not going to die." I squeezed her hand "Well, technically you will but you're going to be here with us forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget that conversation that we had?" I needed her to remember on her own, I didn't want to push it on her.

She sat there for a few minutes, glancing at me every so often before it eventually hit her.

"Oh!" she sighed "A month...a month." she repeated.

"Yes, Audrey. And that month is up today. And...well, I think both you and I know that you aren't going to get any better."

"I know. I forget things you know? People's names, things I've done? Sometimes I wake up and I don't remember any of it." she shook her head "This thing is taking away from me

everything I hold so near and dear to my heart. And" she took a deep breath "I don't want that anymore. I want to feel better."

"This is something...something that you still want isn't it?"

"Yes. I want you to change me, Jasper." to hear the words that I'd never thought I'd hear her say gave me an inexplicable feeling of relief. "But, there's just one little thing that I have to ask of you before you do this."

"What is that?"

"Can we wait until tomorrow?" she looked at me, awaiting my reaction.

"Audrey, you're not sticking to the promise." I sighed.

"Yes, I am. If you would just let me finish."

"Fine, go on"

"I just want to see my daughter one last time before you change me. I know that I'm going to see her once this is all over and I wake up. But, I just want to see my baby one more time as a human, to have that beautiful face of hers in my mind before everything goes black. That's all I want. Is that...would that be alright with you?"

When I heard her request, I suddenly felt terrible. She wasn't prolonging the change, she just wanted to see her daughter. How could I deny her that?

"It's a perfectly reasonable request Audrey."

"Is that okay, someone can bring her in the morning so I can see her and the right after that, you can change me?"

"That sounds" I stood slightly and kissed her forehead "perfect."

"Will it hurt me? When you um, bite me?"

"Yes, probably the worst pain you've even felt. But, I will be with you every moment, waiting by your side until you wake up and come back to me."

"I love you so much. I can't believe I wasted all this time being stupid and not seeing that you and I belong together in every way. I'm so sorry." I saw new tears forming in her eyes but I stopped her.

"No, Audrey. Don't apologize. What happened in the past isn't going to matter after tomorrow, okay?" I moved slightly lower and placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin. I knew that this would probably be the last time that I'd see and feel her like this. After tomorrow, she would forever be like me; cold. I leaned down further and pressed my lips against hers. The kiss was soft, slow and cautious. She wasn't a vampire yet and I had to be careful with her since she was so weak. Pulling away, I grabbed one of her hands and laced our fingers together.

"Forever?" I asked her.

"Forever." she smiled weakly "I will always love you, Jasper Hale."

"And I'll always love you...Audrey Morgan."

I stayed with her until she was in a deep sleep. I didn't really want to leave her but, being as I wasn't officially family, I couldn't spend the night with her. Not even Carlisle could get me in. Soon enough though, she would forever be mine.

I looked back at her one more time before leaving the room. She looked so calm, so peaceful but I knew better. On the inside, her body was already shutting down. And that's why the change had to happen.

Tomorrow. That's ten hours from now. If I thought five days was bad, I know that these next few hours are going to drive me crazy.

But, when tomorrow finally comes and I change her, then the two of us would be together forever.

And compared to forever, these next ten hours should feel more like ten minutes.

This is the way things were always meant to be. And now, finally, everything was about to fall into place.

Ten hours. Ten hours and then everything's going to change.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I think that once this story is done (which, let me just say now will be in a few more chapters) I'm thinking of doing three or four chapters from Audrey's POV (If that's something you guys would want to read). So, if there's a certain chapter you'd want to see from her perspective, let me know, please!**

**Reviews are love, as always.  
**


	40. A True Angel

**A/N: As always, thanks so much for the reviews. I made sure to get this one out as soon as I could. But...I had to make sure it was just right. **

**

* * *

****~September 6****th****, 2011**

I've have lived long enough and seen enough movies to know that when the phone rings in the early hours of the morning, something has gone wrong. Even when said phone rings in a house full of vampires. Carlisle was the one who answered it. Thinking it was just someone calling from the hospital, I didn't really think much of it. If only I had put two and two together. But no, instead I just remained seated in the rocking chair, holding a sleeping Jasmine while I continued my conversation with Rosalie, who had decided to join me.

"I'm sorry, can you run that by me one more time?" Carlisle's voice floated down the hall as he got closer. Both Rosalie and I turned our heads towards the bedroom. "And why didn't anyone call me sooner?" there was pause and a deep sigh before he continued "I see. I'll be there…soon." He clicked the phone and that's when he walked inside the bedroom, looking straight at me.

"Carlisle" I stood, handing Jasmine to Rosalie "What is it?"

His feelings of fear and sadness were almost too much.

"It's Audrey" he whispered "Jasper, I'm so sorry…"

"_What _are you talking about?" I cut him off.

"She's gone." He said quickly and I stood there for a few minutes, just staring at him like an idiot, trying to make sense of what he just said "That was the hospital that just called to tell me that she died about ten minutes ago."

"I don't believe you" I pushed past him, making my way to look for Alice. Much to my dismay, she was standing at the bottom of the staircase with such a shocked and sad look on her face.

"No, Alice…" I whispered, reaching her. "Please, don't tell me.."

"Jasper" her voice was small, scared "I'm really sorry. I didn't see it…until it was too late. There would've been no way that you would've gotten to her on time. It was a matter of two, three minutes. There was no time." She repeated, shaking her head in disbelief.

Even though I knew that if Alice had seen it, then it almost certainly true, I was still refusing to believe this.

"Where are you going?" She grabbed my arm as I began to walk away.

"I need to go to the hospital."

"No, Jasper!" she gripped my arm tighter "Don't go. It's only going to make this so much harder on you."

"No Alice, I _have _to go" I tried to pull away from her but she was strong.

"Going there isn't going to bring her back and you know it. Just…trust me, please."

"Under normal circumstances, I would. But, I just can't right now Alice. I have to see for myself that she's really…" my voice cracked as it hit me "_gone._"

"Then let me come with you at least. You can't do this alone." She didn't give me time to protest, she looped her arm through mine as we followed Carlisle out of his car.

The drive was too long. I could've gotten there so much faster running. But, no, I had to endure the slow, normal car ride to the hospital. When we did arrive however, I wasted no time in exiting quickly and making my way to the now familiar floor and room. The door was closed and there were two doctors standing outside.

"May we help you young man? How did you get in there?" one of them asked me. The other man, an older doctor knew who I was. He had seen me here before.

"He's Dr. Cullen's son." He explained "He and Ms. Morgan are…_were _involved." He looked at me apologetically, as if he had just spilled some major secret.

"When? How?" I asked him. "Where you there?"

"I was the attending doctor this evening, yes. We noticed at around three thirty, her breathing was fluctuating from shallow to normal. We kept a close eye on her but, it wasn't really nothing to be too concerned about. And then, around three fifty, that's when things started to change. It was quick and sudden and none of us could've seen it coming."

"And that's it? She just…died?" this didn't make sense. How could Audrey just have died?

"If it's any consolation, she died very peacefully. There was no way that she would've felt pain son. It was quick and painless."

"How do you know that!" I snapped "You weren't in there with her. You have no idea the type of pain she was going through."

"Jasper." I felt a strong hand on my shoulder "Enough, son." I looked and saw Carlisle glancing down at me, a concerned look on his face.

"I need to see her."

"Of course. You may go in. I'll be out here taking care of what needs to be done." He looked at the other two men and began talking with them. Slowly, I opened the door and crept inside, careful not to make any noise.

The room, usually buzzing with machines or the television was now eerily quiet. The only light in the room was coming from around the bed, the rest of the room dark. Approaching the bed slowly, I finally got a full glimpse of Audrey. I thought that by seeing her, everything would make sense but it didn't. If anything, it made, like Alice said, things so much harder.

Her IV wasn't in her hand anymore. Her breathing tube had been removed. She was merely lying there in her hospital gown with her eyes closed.

It was such an odd feeling and sight. I leaned slightly across the bed, and brushed the back of my hand across her cheek. She was still warm and yet cold at the same time. The dark circles under her eyes were more prominent than the last time I saw her. A mere six hours ago. It didn't seem real to me.

Her body looked frail, tired.

"Why couldn't you have just held on a little bit longer Audrey?" my hand still on her face, I leaned in closer and pressed my forehead against hers "Why couldn't you?" I murmured against her. "God, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. You shouldn't have been alone..."

But, it was obvious that her body was already giving out on her when I saw her earlier. She was getting worse with each passing hour. She was so close to being changed. She had finally decided that she wanted to be with me forever. But, in a form of cruel irony, that will never happen. Just when things were going to fall into place, she was taken from me; never to come back again.

The door opening caused me to pull away from me. Looking, I saw that it was Alice. She had a small smile on her face as she walked closer to me.

"She looks so beautiful, Jasper." She came up behind me, resting her hand on my arm. "She really does."

"I know."

"If there was anything I could've done, I would've told you if I had seen this earlier. Please, don't think that I didn't tell you on purpose. I know I made some mistakes in the past but…"

"No, Alice." I stopped her "There's no need to feel guilty. I know that you and Audrey haven't always been on the best of terms but, I know that these past few months, you've really grown fond of her and she was so happy that you had accepted us and actually wanted be her friend. I know that you honestly would never hide any information from me when it came to Audrey."

She sighed deeply and her arm dropped from me "I should really tell you this myself but, you're about to find out anyways." She frowned and not a second later, the door opened again as one of the nurses walked in. She didn't look too surprised to see me or Alice in the room.

"You're Jasper, right?" she whispered, quickly making her way over to the nightstand beside Audrey's bed.

"Yes" I watched as she pulled something out, gave Alice a knowing look and handed me an envelope.

"Audrey told me that if something ever happened to her…that I would make sure that you got this right away." She gave me a half smile "I'm so sorry for you loss, Jasper. I know she loved you very much. She told me all the time."

"Thank you" I nodded and she left the room.

"Open it" Alice sighed, sitting in the chair that was beside Audrey. Her gaze focused on her and she began rambling things to her as I stared at the envelope in my hand. Slowly opening it, there was a few papers in there. The one top was a letter.

_Jasper,_

_I hope desperately that you never have to read this letter. But, as you and I both know, life can often times be both unpredictable and unfair so, I wanted to make sure I had this written. If you're reading it, then I unfortunately have let you down. Well, my body has let you down. I've been fighting this thing with all I have and just tonight, we finally agreed that you were going to change me. But obviously, if you're reading this, that didn't happen. I wish I would've made this choice a long time ago. I knew all along that I belonged to you and that I could never love a person the way I love you, Jasper. And now, it seems that it's too late for us. But, I don't want you to be sad okay? I will always, wherever it is that I'm going, love you. And I think that there's a part of me that will always be a part of you. No, I know that for a fact. Enclosed are a few other papers that I think you should take a good look at. _

_I could go on forever writing this letter but, you literally know how much I love you. I will miss you so much. Please don't dwell on the 'what ifs' Jasper. Instead, I want you to think of all the times we had together (the good and the bad) and know that you were it for me, always. You were my best friend, my protector and for a brief period, my official boyfriend if you will. I'm just sorry that it was for such a short amount of time and things had to end this way. But, things happen for a reason sometimes and I know that you probably don't see it now but maybe one day you will. Tell your family that I loved them so much. They were the best family that a girl could ever ask for. _

_Lastly, please tell Jasmine that I love her and that her mommy will be watching her grow every day. She was my angel and now it's my turn to be hers I suppose. _

_I love you so much. I can't say it enough. It hurts me to think of this letter being a reality. It hurts so bad. But, if it's meant to be, then we will be together forever. If not, then what we can do? There's no stopping fate right? _

_Love you forever, _

_Audrey. _

I set the letter down, running a hand through my hair. It was as if the letter was fake; like someone else had written it. But, in an odd, twisted way, I was glad that she did write it. If not, who knows what I would be feeling right now. She knew that her body could give out on her at any moment. And, even on the verge of dying, she found the strength to write me this letter, to assure _me _that everything was going to be okay.

"Look at the next paper, Jasper." Alice spoke from her spot on the chair, not looking at me. I grabbed the next one and read it quickly. And then I stopped…and reread it again.

There, in Audrey's handwriting was an official note that read:

_I, Audrey Morgan, hereby grant sole and official custody of my daughter, Jasmine Morgan, to Jasper Hale. _

"She…she gave me her daughter?" I looked over at Alice who had a faint smile on her face. I knew then that she knew about this all along.

"She wanted you to have a piece of her. And little Jasmine would be the one part of Audrey that she could leave behind. You were the only choice when it came to who should get her daughter in the event of something bad happening. She trusted you, Jasper. Enough to leave her daughter in your care. Don't you see? Audrey's going to keep living…through that little girl." Her smile grew a little bigger as I walked over to stand by her, kneeling so I could hold Audrey's now cold hand in my own.

"I'll keep her safe, Audrey. You put all your trust in me and I'm not going to let you down alright? I love you so much and I promise that Jasmine will grow up in a loving home, knowing every day just how much you loved her. Good…" I couldn't finish before I was overcome with emotion. Emotions that I couldn't physically express but I sure felt them on the inside. A feeling of intense sadness and grief. Not able to continue anymore, I just kissed the hand I was holding before just holding onto to it tightly.

I stayed in this spot until Carlisle came in, telling us it was time to take care of everything.

Getting up, letting go of her hand for the last time had to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. In a way, I felt like I was betraying her. I had promised to always be there and yet, it was like I was abandoning her. With more final kiss, I turned and began to walk out of the room. I chose not to turn back because it would be too difficult. Besides, I didn't want to remember Audrey this way. This wasn't her. It was just a shadow of the person she once was.

No, my Audrey was sweet, vibrant and compassionate. Those were the images I wanted to remember.

Walking out of the room, out of the hospital, I was hit with a feeling of something that was inexplicable at first. I had expected to be more grief stricken by this and yet, suddenly, it was like I was at peace. Not at peace with losing her of course but, peace in the sense that I wasn't hurting.

I turned towards Alice who had a knowing look on her face.

"It's her, Jasper. She's already watching you. She's an…"

"Angel." I sighed, finishing her sentence. It made sense. In this life, she had always been my angel. Why would I expect anything less for her in the next life.

I lost my angel today…but I know that someone up there just welcomed one of his angels back home. Back where she ultimately belonged apparently.

Now, it was a matter of trying to figure out how to get used to a life without Audrey. Not having my angel would be difficult but, Audrey had just given me one of the greatest gifts; she had just given me her daughter. I was now responsible for the life of a little girl. A precious little angel in her own right.

As it had happened so many times before when it came to Audrey, my entire life was about to change….again. Unfortunately this time, she wouldn't be coming with me on this journey…

* * *

**Ok, ok. Please, no one hate me! This was ALWAYS the way the story was supposed to end up. Sometimes, things don't turn out the way we wanted to them. As an author, this was what I wanted to happen..it's what had to happen, unfortunately. **

**Let me know what you thought...even if you hated it...Chapter 40 ended up being major and a very important chapter. Sigh.  
**


	41. One last Goodbye

**A/N: Alright guys, this is it; the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from beginning, or found it as it progressed. To my reviewers, thank you so much, your constant support, you kept me going. And to those who just read this story, thank you so much as well! **

* * *

**~September 8****th****, 2011**

I was more than capable of doing things but, in my family's attempt to help me, they told me that they would take care of everything.

Carlisle took care of everything at the hospital. Taking over her charts and anything else, he was able to have her body released to him. Being as she had no other family other than her daughter. Being the compassionate man he is, he made mention that maybe we should've contacted Benjamin. That idea was quickly shot down by every person in the family. More so myself and Rosalie.

"He _was _her husband, Rosalie." Carlisle reminded her but she wasn't having any of it.

"A husband is supposed to love you unconditionally, that low life never truly loved her. Why should he have the benefit of being there while we, the ones who really cared about her, say goodbye. No, I won't allow it!" she stood beside me, taking her stand. Once Carlisle saw that we weren't going to budge, he gave in, eventually understanding.

I had to hand it to Rosalie. For the two us not being actually related, she's the only one who seemed to understand almost as much as me. And for that, I loved her even more.

Alice and Esme handled the funeral arrangements. It was small, just the family there. I knew that Audrey would want to be where she grew up, near the ocean. We came to the decision that Audrey wouldn't have wanted to be confined to one single location so, we took her ashes back to her hometown, scattering them in various places.

The final location was the beach; the beach where I first met her all those years ago when she was just a little girl.

No words were needed there. They all knew what this place meant to me. My family left me there alone to spend some time alone out on the rocks.

"I never thought I'd be coming back to this very spot, let alone to be doing this" I stared out towards the water and the waves "I never really realized how beautiful and peaceful this was until now. No wonder you loved coming out here so much, Audrey. I guess it's fitting then that this be the last stop right? My final goodbye to you?" I knew I was talking to myself but I didn't care. Some part of me felt as if she was able to hear me.

"I don't really want to say goodbye to you Audrey. Not right now at least. You said that you would be Jasmine's angel. And well, I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble if you could look on me from time to time. I don't understand much about the afterlife but I believe that you are among the angels now and you're happy. So, I suppose knowing that should be able to help me get through this. That and the fact that now I have Jasmine to take care of. I promise to give her a wonderful life full of love and happiness. I can't promise that it'll be perfect because I honestly don't know what I'm doing. But, you were the one who always like to challenge me, Audrey. So, I suppose it's only fitting."

I couldn't help but smile a bit, thinking of all the times that she pushed me. Even when she didn't know it or I didn't like it, she did it. But, in the long run, I usually ended up a better person because of it.

"You know" I cast a glance behind me to where the family was gathered away from me "Esme and Rosalie love Jasmine so much. They already see her like their daughter. Even Alice if you can believe it. But, I assure you Audrey, they are never going to take your place. You'll always be her mother and I'm going to make sure that she knows that. She might not remember you right now but as she grows up, I'm going to tell her all about you, memories that you and I shared." the wind started to pick up and I knew it was time.

Standing, I gave one final look at the ocean, watching the waves crashing against the rocks.

"I have loved you Audrey Morgan from the moment I met you. I may have not known it back then but the love as already there. And with each time I saw you, that love grew. Even though we had some pretty rough spots, I don't think we ever stopped loving one another. And know that I will never stop Audrey. You will always be the one who changed me, who gave me my life back. So, thank you for everything Audrey. I will never forget a single moment with you. _Ever._"

And with that, I turned and walked away, not looking back. There was no need to look back. Audrey wasn't there. No, her spirit was up above somewhere and the memory of her was buried deep in my soul and mind, never to be forgotten.

Rosalie was holding Jasmine when I reached them and she immediately held out her tiny arms for me to take her. Hesitantly, I grabbed the little girl in my arms and held her carefully, as if she was made of glass.

"She knows, Jasper" Rosalie smiled "She knows you're her protector now. That you're the one who's going to take care of her." I looked down at the baby in my arms and she glanced up at me with her big brown eyes. Eyes that looked just like her mother.

"I will look after you darlin', I made a promise to your mom and I don't intend on breaking it." I kissed her cheek gently and she giggled with a big smile on her face. A smile that warmed my cold heart; a smile that was innocent and carefree.

Knowing that our job and time was done in Audrey's hometown, we knew it time to head back home. Home, though it'd be the same place, would also be where I'd be starting this new chapter of my life. A chapter that now consisted of a little girl who I was to love and look after.

By the time we returned home, it was late. The moon was out, illuminating the house as we walked in. Turning on the lights, the house was in the exact same state as we had left it. In fact, there was an eerie calm inside as I took Jasmine upstairs so I could get her ready for bed.

I knew I was completely incapable of taking care of a child on my own but, I didn't think that my inability would come in to play so fast. Thankfully, I had the best teacher come in and help me change and get Jasmine all settled.

"It'll take time sweetie. No one's born a natural born parent." Esme smiled warmly, folding clothes and putting them away as I sat with Jasmine in the rocking chair.

"Parent?" I looked at her hesitantly.

"Oh, darling" she laughed softly, coming up to me, tucking the blanket around Jasmine "I know it doesn't feel like it now and she certainly doesn't know it but, with time, she _will _see you as her father and you will see her as your daughter. I know you already love her as do we so, just give it some time."

"Do you think I will be a good parent?"

"I don't think, I know." she leaned down and kissed my cheek "A mother always knows. That's why Audrey chose you. Not just because she loved you tremendously but because she had absolute faith in you, Jasper. She knew that this was what was best for Jasmine. She knew that this was best for you as well." and with those words of wisdom, she left the room, soon being replaced by Rosalie and Emmett.

"I still can't believe that all this has happened." my sister sighed, sitting beside her husband on the bed "It doesn't feel real. Almost like Audrey's going to come back at any moment."

"But she's not. But, I know what you mean. I hope that one day, things will go back to normal."

"Jasper, I know that you loved Audrey more than anything but, man…" Emmett looked at me, a bit of confusion in his eyes "To take on the role of a dad, that's pretty crazy. Your love for her must've been deeper than I thought."

"It is crazy isn't it? But, you're right about one thing. I didn't just love Audrey. No, it was so much more than that" I looked at both my brother and sister

"No matter where life took us, or the choices we made…Audrey is always going to be my angel, my best friend. She was my sense of completeness, the permanent owner of my heart. But" I paused when I felt soft, warm little fingers grasping on to my own. Giving Jasmine a quick smile, I looked back up to finish what I was saying.

"The life that Audrey and I had together could ultimately be nothing more than a fantasy. But, you know, I wouldn't trade that fantasy for anything in the world. Because _this" _I looked around the room "This is my reality now and I think if I take it day by day, I'll be fine. _We'll _be fine." the moment I said the words, I felt myself actually believing them.

We spent the next few hours talking before Jasmine and I were the only ones in the room. She was still awake and just looking up at me with her brown eyes. Still with her little fingers wrapped around mine, I began to sing to her gently, in hopes that she would fall asleep. Ten minutes later and she was fast asleep, her soft breathing and heartbeat the only noise filling the room.

"You know, there was a time when I wouldn't be the best person to be left alone with, especially with a baby. But, your mom changed all that Jasmine. She made me into a better person. One who was capable of loving fully and unconditionally." I listed off all these things to the small child in my arms even though she didn't really know what I was saying.

"I'm not perfect Jasmine, as much as your mother thought I was. I have my flaws and I can't promise you that this will be easy. I don't know if I'll be a good…father to you but what I can promise you is a life where you will always be protected and cared for. I will be there for you, for as long as you need me. I hope to someday tell you the truth about what we are and you can take that knowledge and do with it what you wish."

She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She was so tiny, so fragile. And yet, I knew deep down there was no way I could ever hurt her.

"I don't know what the future holds and what's going to happen but what I can tell you this darlin'; you are the daughter of the woman who I loved greatly, the little girl who I have a feeling will continue your mother's love and compassion. A little girl who, everyday, I will tell you something about your mom. Whether it be a memory or just things she used to say, I will make sure you will know and love her, even if it's just in sprit and memory."

And as I sat there in silence, watching the hours go by, I realized that everything had said was true.

Yes, I would miss Audrey everyday. She was my best friend and so much more. She gave me things no one else could ever give me. But, she was gone now and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. And even though the pain was still too fresh, I knew that I was going to be okay.

I had not only my family by my side but now I also had this beautiful little girl to get me through all of this.

"You know, I remember this one time…" and just like that, I went on to speak of a time that Audrey and I shared. The memories I had were ones that I hoped to share with her all the time after tonight.

This new journey was about to begin. A journey without my Audrey but a journey with both memories of her and a little girl to help me along the way.

And at the end of the day, that's all I could ask for.

To now dwell on the past but rather, take my memories and simply move forward.

I will always remember Audrey.

I will always remember everything we shared.

But most importantly, I will forever be grateful for the one last gift that she gave me.

The gift of starting over.

And for what would seem like the final time, I would be starting over. And hopefully in the long run, it would work out.

No more looking back....it was time to move forward.

* * *

**I really, really hope you guys liked it. I hope to have the Epilogue up hopefully this weekend. And then, It'll be three or so chapters re-written from Audrey's POV.**

**Review are love as always. **


	42. Epilogue

**A/N: Wow...I can't believe that I took _that _long to get this out. Major apologies but here it is! I really hope you all enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**They say time flies when you're having fun. Well, I suppose the same could be said about _raising _a child.

It's hard to believe that this day has finally arrived. Looking back, it doesn't at all feel like it's been fifteen years since everything changed once again.

Fifteen years ago, I lost the woman who I loved more than anything. At the same time, I was also given one final gift from Audrey.

My daughter.

I, along with the rest of my entire family, has watched as Jasmine grew up to become an almost spitting image of her mother. Sometimes looking into her brown eyes, I see Audrey staring back at me.

It wasn't the easiest things for the first year or so. We had been so used to it just being us in the house that the addition of a small, human child took some getting used to. Of course they all helped me as much as they could but I knew that the responsibility of raising Jasmine was on me and me alone.

We arranged for her to get all new papers and documents so that there would be no trace of Jasmine Spencer. Rather, she would be Jasmine Morgan. It was briefly debated whether or not if we should give her the last name Cullen or Hale but in the end, it was decided that it was best to leave her with Audrey's maiden name.

Just as the name Spencer faded into the background, so did any mention of her father. Luckily for us, she was too young to even remember him at all. Being surrounded by us those first few years, she soon came to see me as her father and everyone else as aunts and uncles.

Of course, the real challenge came when it was time for Jasmine to start attending school. We left Washington when she was four, moving to another similar location for her to start school. There, she wasn't my daughter; she was, like the rest of us, the adoptive daughter of Esme and Dr. Cullen. No one questioned it when we told them that she was Esme's niece who took her in after her mother died. That technically wasn't a lie. We had all taken her in after Audrey died.

As Jasmine got older, she began to notice things about us and we knew it was only a matter of time before we would have to tell her the truth. As she grew and got older, we never aged, leading her to eventually question all of us as to what was going on.

She was ten when we told her the truth. Well, when _I _told her the truth. Everyone didn't really know how she was going to react. I on the other hand knew. Jasmine was already so much like her mother than when she finally heard the truth, she wasn't scared and didn't think any less of us. To her, we were still her family, I was still her father.

Moving around had to be the hardest on her. In her time with us, we moved three times. It was hard because she would have to be on her own in school, making new friends, only to have to leave them a few years down the road.

However, when the time finally came for Jasmine to attend high school, it was both good and bad. Good because she was able to be with the rest of her 'siblings' but bad because we all had to witness first hand how people treated her. There was no denying the fact that Jasmine is a beautiful girl just like her mother but, when you have a group of vampires who can feel emotions and read minds, it was truly a new experience. We were all so protective of her, we didn't want see her getting hurt.

But, Jasmine didn't take to that too well. She wanted to live as normally as possible. Which, that was to be expected. She hadn't asked for this life but she never complained about it. However, being a teenager, she was starting to see that there was a lot more out there than just her life with us.

It was perhaps the hardest on me. For all these years, she was my little girl. Though not biological, I still thought of her very much as my daughter. And that put me in automatic protector mode every time someone so much as even looked at her. It was a thin line we had to walk on. One the one hand, I was her brother to everyone but once we were back home, I was still very much her father.

Those four years were both amazing and extremely frustrating. Jasmine and I argued a lot and for awhile, she wouldn't really tell me anything about what was going on with her. She would turn to Alice and Rosalie rather than me.

And although I felt as though I was failing miserably as a parent, she eventually quit with the rebellious attitude and things went back to normal. Well, as normal as living with a group of vampires could be.

There were a lot of firsts with Jasmine while she was in high school. She learned how to drive (from Emmett and Edward so now she drives just like them, much to my initial dismay).

She had her first boyfriend and heartache from a boy that I wanted to teach a lesson to the night she came home, tears in her eyes. Because let's face it, no one messed with my daughter and got away with it. However, I was quickly reminded that this was all a part of her growing up process and within a few weeks, she was alright, her eyes set on a new boy.

Perhaps the most important thing was that she was finally seeing and becoming her own person, living life to the fullest and not having any regrets.

"Dad?" the name dad, even after all these years was still a bit foreign to me. Sometimes I think that she's calling Carlisle but as I looked up to see Jasmine standing there in the room, a big smile on her face, I knew that she was talking to me.

Even though she may be sixteen, almost seventeen in a few months, she is still my little girl at heart. Rightly so, I did raise her after all. Even though we both are closer in physical age these days, she still calls me dad once in awhile when we're at home.

"What is it darlin'?" I forgot my silent moments of reflection to give my attention to her.

"We um, finished bringing in everything into the apartment. So you know…"

"Are you trying to get rid me?"

"No, no!" she laughed "You know I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know sweetheart. It is your big day after all."

I feel like a complete cliché for thinking this but, I truly didn't think that the day would finally come. For a little over fifteen years, I have watched Jasmine grow into such a wonderful, loving and selfless person. She reminded me of her mother on almost a daily basis. A fact that was both bittersweet and calming; to think that even after all this time, I still had a part of Audrey with me.

But, she grew up and now here are, her about to start college in a few weeks. It really came as no surprise when she told us her dreams of working in the fashion industry. Even from such a young age, she was always willing to be Alice's Barbie doll. Funny thing was once she got older, she turned the tables on Alice, giving her makeovers and whatever else those girls did.

It came as no surprise because it was the same passion her mother had. For her to pick the same fashion school in San Francisco was a bit unexpected though. We thought she would've picked a school in New York or something but, Jasmine marches to the beat of her own drum. And to her, being in San Francisco is the best thing for her right now.

"I'm really nervous. What if people don't like me? What if I'm not good?"

"What's not to like sweetheart? You're an amazing person and of course you're going to be good at this, it's your life…it's what you love doing."

She nodded before walking to the large window that overlooked the city.

"Do you think…do you think mom would be proud of me?" the sadness laced in her voice wasn't noticed. This was always the toughest part. Even though Jasmine was just a baby when Audrey died, she was still her mother. She had still heard the countless stories about her from the me and the rest of the family. She may not remember her but she still loves her mother.

"She would be so proud of your Jasmine." I came to stand next to her "You're mother loved you very much and I know for a fact that if she were still here, she'd be standing here, laughing and crying…"

That earned a tearful laugh from her "I guess we're alike in that way too."

"You two are so much alike, sometimes when I see you, I see her too."

"Do you miss her dad?" she turned towards me, watching my facial expressions.

"I miss her everyday Jasmine. I don't think a day has gone by when I haven't thought about something we did or something she used to say to me. I don't think I will ever forget her."

"Does it hurt? You know, to know that she isn't here and she basically left me in your care…"

"It hurts sometimes to know that she isn't here. To know that she wasn't here to watch you grow up and become who you are today. But, I know that she's watching down on you, and wherever she is, she's very proud of you. And don't think for a second that I ever regretted a second of you being in my life. You're my daughter and I love you more than anything. And I'm going to be there for you, for as long as you need me you understand?"

"A girl's always going to need her dad." she whispered before tears started to run down her face. I was instantly in dad mode, embracing her tightly.

"You know, I could change your emotions so that you start feeling happy but, I'm pretty sure that you could do it on your own. You're strong Jasmine. Today is just the next step in your life. And I'll always be here…literally. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know dad" she sighed "You're so old." she joked and I knew she was feeling better already.

Our father daughter moment was soon joined by the rest of the family as they came in to say goodbye.

"Don't let your dad stop you from having fun, babe" Emmett laughed "And if you ever end up in jail, you know who to call." besides myself and Alice, Jasmine was probably the closet with Emmett, and those two were always getting into some kind of trouble.

After everyone said goodbye, we all knew it was time. Though none of us wanted to leave, we all knew this day was coming. In a way, we were all saying goodbye to our daughter; they all had a hand in raising in her. And now, it just didn't seem real.

"Call me okay sweetheart. You need something, don't hesitate…" I began to ramble and I could feel the emotions shift from sadness to hints of amusement.

"Dad, I'll be fine remember? You've all taught me so much….I might be scared and nervous beyond belief right now but, if you all tell me I'll be okay, then I know I will be."

"That's our girl." Carlisle, the still very much father figure of this family, stepped forward, placing his hand on my shoulder "Come on Jasper, we should leave before we all end up staying here." he smiled sympathetically at me; he understood what it was like saying goodbye to a daughter. He had never openly said anything but I knew that he had always seen Audrey as his daughter as well.

With final goodbyes, we all eventually left. Walking to the cars to head back to the airport, I could help but glance up at the apartment complex that would be my daughter's home for the next four years. I wasn't too surprised to see her standing in the window, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. From through the window pane, she waved and I waved back before she slowly walked away from it.

The drive to the airport was silent, as it almost always was and I found myself drifting away to my thoughts.

Fifteen years ago, I made a promise. I made a promise to the woman who til this day, I still love. I told her that I would take care of her daughter, give her what she needed until she was ready to be on her own.

But, along the way, I realized something. While Jasmine may not have been my biological daughter but I still think that she is. In an strange twist of events, Jasmine being left in my care was almost like, even if for the briefest of moments, the three of us were an actual family. And in an even odder turn of events, Jasmine reminds me of the child that Audrey and I lost.

In either scenario, she was my daughter and I had did the best that I could to make sure that she had everything she needed.

I had told Jasmine that Audrey would've been so proud of her. And I know for a fact that she would be. Audrey loved Jasmine more than anything in the short amount of time she had with her, Jasmine was her world. As I thought about it, I began to wonder if Audrey would be proud of me? Would she feel as though she had made the right decision with entrusting her daughter to me?

"Honey" almost on cue, I felt an arm slipping around my shoulders and turned to find Esme, my own mother for so many years, smiling warmly at me "You did good, Jasper. Don't ever doubt that…you have been an amazing father to Jasmine. Audrey would be so proud of you."

And at the very moment, I felt like everything had come now come full circle. It had taken fifteen years but I think that everything was finally the way and where it was supposed to be.

Even though I had lost Audrey to an illness before she could be changed and I had just left my daughter in a new home and city as she began her new journey, I couldn't help but feel happiness. Happiness because these two incredible women had been such a crucial part of my life and had left lasting impressions.

And if I'm able to take those memories and impressions that they left on me, then I know that things are going to be okay. Because this is life and even though it sometimes takes us on a different path sometimes, in the end, things are usually worth it. I wouldn't trade the memories of Audrey for anything, and I wouldn't trade the past fifteen years I spent with my daughter either. Through both of these amazing women, I have learned to live again, laugh more than I ever thought possible.

All I have to do is think of a memory of them and think 'Remember When…' and if I can do that, then I know everything will be okay. For as long as I'm around on this earth, I will remember everything and anything. And sometimes that's all we need…just a simple reminder of the people who have come into our lives and changed it for the better. Those reminders mean the world and they will help me continue on in this life day by day.

* * *

**So, thoughts? I didn't know exactly how this was going to turn out but I think that this was a good place to just wrap up everything. **

**As I said before, I'm going to re-write three of the chapters from Audrey's POV. So, if there's anything you would want to see through her eyes, let me know!**

**Reviews, as always, are love.  
**


	43. Audrey's POV 1

**A/N: This is the first of three chapters that will be from Audrey's POV. I wrote them so that you could get a sense basically of what she was thinking during the story. This first one takes place during chapter 13-16 in the story so if you want, you can look those over again. These are the chapters where Audrey was pregnant and she chose to not keep the baby and the immediate aftermath that followed. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

****December 26****th****, 2006**

The idea that everything can change in an instant never seemed that important to me. I guess what they say is true; that until it happens to you, you can't really comprehend something.

Twenty four hours ago I was on a plane with a man who I barely knew, pregnant and deathly ill.

Now? Now I'm childless, broken and perhaps the reason as to why the marriage between the man I love and his wife is about to fall apart.

Contrary to what Jasper and his family may or may not think, the decision to not keep our child was not taken lightly. I of course chose in a matter of minutes but I had been thinking about it from the moment I realized that whatever was growing inside of me probably wasn't human; the baby was growing too fast for my body to handle and it was literally killing me. I knew that one of my options would be that of wanting to be changed. However, I just couldn't. I just can't imagine my life ending up that way; to live for all eternity not being able to sleep along with all the other human qualities. I wanted to live a regualr life. In my eyes, it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

The pain I endured when I had to take those pills was immense. Never in my life had I ever felt something so terrible and I hope to never have to go through that again. I was in and out of consciousness the entire time, only faintly aware of people coming in and out of the room. True to his word, Jasper never left me. Only at the end did he leave but it wasn't by choice.

When it was all said and done, I felt torn. Like someone had twisted my insides, beat me up a little and then left me for dead. When I finally began coming to, there was a beautiful blonde woman standing over me. She looked like an angel and for a second, I thought I had actually died. But no, that wasn't the case. My angel's name is Rosalie and she is Jasper's 'sister.' She carried me, quite effortlessly too, down the hallway to another bedroom where she helped me take a shower and change into a simple black cotton dress.

As soon as I saw Jasper tonight though, that's when reality started to set in.

Not only did I lose a child but I have quite possibly also taken away something that Jasper perhaps wanted. A fact that I hadn't even taken into consideration.

He keeps calling me selfless, telling me that it wasn't the right time and that I'm going to be a wonderful mother one day with someone else.

He said it wasn't the right person but he's wrong about that. I know that Jasper would've made an amazing father. If anything, it was me who wasn't strong enough. Perhaps I'm not as selfless as he says I am. What I did was selfish…there is no denying that. All I can do now is wait and see what happens. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants nothing to do with me when this all over and I go back home…

**December 27****th****- January 1****st****, 2007**

The past six days have been extremely tough on not only myself but on Jasper as well. He has not left my side once during all of this. Which, that put to rest the fact that he'd want nothing to do with me. Even though he still tells me that he loves me and promises that he accepts the decision I made, I can see something in his eyes that tells me otherwise. He is not the same person he was. I know that people like Jasper and his family cannot feel things on the level that humans can but, I know that he's in mourning. We have both openly admitted to have grown attached to the child only to have fate throw us something we weren't prepared to handle.

I knew that all my guilt and anguish was taking a toll on him since he can feel everything I can, emotion wise. I think though that we reached a breaking point though.

I knew that if we continued to blame ourselves for this, we were never going to get anywhere. With me thinking I was selfish for not keeping the baby and for Jasper blaming himself for 'having done' this to me, we would never get any better. So, we made a promise to one another. We are going to take it day by day. That's all we can do really; take it one day at a time to get through this grieving process on our own time. I know it won't be easy and there will be some bumps here and there but one day, the pain won't hurt so much…at least, I hope so.

Then again what do I know? I'm only an eighteen year old girl who's hopelessly in love with someone who I can never fully be with. I cannot complain though because all these decisions were ones I made on my own. Are the stupid? Maybe but I have my reasons.

I finally met Jasper's family; officially I mean. They were all so welcoming and warm towards me that you would think I was a part of their family already. I have to say that Emmett was the most welcoming. He has such a crazy personality that you can't help but like him. His wife Rosalie looks extremely intimidating but, she was actually kind to me, offering me words of comfort.

Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme are the perfect match for one another. They are so kind and compassionate and Esme even told me that she considers me one of her daughters now. Can you believe that? A _daughter_. Since my mother's death, I have missed that mother/daughter connection so dearly. There was Edward, who even though seems rather serious all the time, I had a lot to thank him for. He came, without question to get me and bring me back here. That ranks pretty high in my book and it shows just how dedicated and close this family is one another. A family that I wish I could call my own but know can never be a part of completely.

Just when I thought things were seemingly going well, things took a sudden turn for the odd and confusing. Alice came up to me, claiming that she merely wanted to talk to me. And, everyone knows when a girl, a girl who just so happens to be the wife of the man you love, wants to just talk with you, it's normally not a good sign. Before she could come close to me, Jasper took my hand in his and held onto it tightly. Why he did it I wasn't entirely sure. It could've been out of love or it could've very well been out of protection.

But then, she started talking and call me crazy but I could hear the sincerity in her words. I could see that she wasn't lying when she said that she had hated me from the beginning and when she had seen that I was pregnant, she thought for sure that she was going to lose her husband to me. But, towards the end of her speech, I heard her speak and feel acceptance of whatever this was that me and Jasper had.

And then that was it. Talk about one interesting woman. She knows that her husband will always love me and yet, she's going to stay by him still? Who does that? Their love clearly is something I don't fully understand. Then again, I am just a teenager and they are a couple who have been together for decades and know everything about one another. When it was all said and done, and I ended up sitting on the couch with Jasper by my side, I took in the entire family but mostly I looked between Alice and Jasper. They seemed like such an odd pairing. She was so tiny while he was the complete opposite. Perhaps that's what drew them together. Sometimes our other half can be in someone who on the outside, looks and acts completely different then ourselves but on the inside, they are everything we need; everything we want. And I see now first hand that Alice is that person for Jasper.

Am I angry? No not really.

Am I hurt? In a way, yes. Granted, I knew he was married before any of this happened and yes it was me who decided everything but, I'm only human after all.

As the night ended, Jasper stayed with me again and even though my pain and guilt was still there, it wasn't as dominate as it had been. I think that by taking it day by day, things will be alright.

Tomorrow I will be going home. I'm petrified to be by myself again but I know that this is what I must do. I cannot dwell here with Jasper. This is _his _family, not mine…no matter how much they tell me otherwise. I do love them all though. They have been nothing be amazing to me over these past few days.

Though I will be leaving here with bittersweet memories, I will never, _ever _forget what happened. Both the good and the bad.

**January 2****nd****, 2007**

Talk about being an emotional wreck! I don't think Jasper and I had been on the plane for more than an hour before I ended up in tears, the pain catching up to me all over again. I know that I am not completely healed from this grief I am still experiencing. Quite frankly, I don't know if I ever will be. How does one simply move on from losing a child.

I must've freaked Jasper out because he was suddenly offering to take me back to his house where I could live with him and his family. That just had bad idea written all over it though. Because let's face it, we are obviously in love. Even so, I wasn't going to put his family through that kind of drama. We both knew it would be best if I were to go back home and finish my senior year of high school.

I'm always such a typical teenage girl when it comes to Jasper. He makes me say things that completely contradict one another. I went from one moment telling him that his place was with Alice and mine was to live a normal, human life. That what we had was merely a dream and that we needed to face reality. And then not more than a minute later, I wanted to make sure he was going to come see me from time to time because, as twisted as it sounds, I still want to live in this little fantasy world sometimes.

Because I would be a complete and utter fool if I didn't say I loved the way he held me, the way he kissed me, and looked at me as if I was the only woman on this Earth. What woman wouldn't want that? Even if it was absolutely wrong.

That makes utterly no sense right? What's even crazier is that he agreed! I tell you, this man will be the death of me. He should be the responsible one here and yet, he agreed to have this kind of relationship. Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy that he said yes. Even though I know it's wrong, I can't help what I feel.

I love him.

He loves me. What more is there to it?

Well in actuality, there is so much more to it.

After he left me at home tonight, I couldn't help but think back to everything that happened over the past week. I had lost a child, gained acceptance from Alice, felt like the Cullen family considered me as one of their own and of course, had just agreed upon having these little fantasy moments with the man that I love.

It's so complicated but at the same time, so easy.

It's not moral what's so ever but what does that matter? Because let's face it, anything that has to deal with Jasper and his family is anything but normal.

I had lost a lot in a short amount of time but at the same time, I had gained some new information among other things.

I don't know how the rest of my story will unfold but, I think as long as I have Jasper in my life, things will be okay. They won't be easy that's for sure and they probably won't make sense sometimes but in the long run…hopefully things will all work out.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it...the next one should be up sometime this weekend hopefully. **


	44. Audrey's POV 2

**AN: It's truly been forever and for that, I apologize. I didn't abandon the Audrey POV chapters, I was just taking a break. **

**The following takes place during chapters 33-35; the chapters where Jasper figures out that Ben's not only cheating on Audrey, but also hit her…and decides to take her home with him. **

**

* * *

****~June 7****th****, 2011**

I thought I was capable of doing it all on my own. I thought that once I told him I was in on his secret, he'd stop, maybe drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. I wouldn't have gave it to him of course, but I never got my chance at any of that.

To be honest, discovering that my husband was cheating on me didn't come as that much as a surprise. Things had been strained for quite some time now, even more so after Jasmine was born. He was beyond angry that he wasn't there when she was born. Try as I may, he just didn't seem to understand that babies come when they're ready, not whenever their parents felt it was a good time. I told Ben not to go in the first place and yet, he went. It wasn't my fault.

Though I had suspected it, it still didn't make it any easier when it was finally confirmed that he was cheating. Again, it didn't bother me as much as it should have. After all, I was his wife. He was supposed to love and be devoted to me and our daughter, not some another woman. However, my husband's adulterous ways somehow took a backseat to everything else going on.

Still, I called him out on it. I told him that even though I had suspected it, now that I knew for sure I was going to leave him. Not only that, I was going to take Jasmine with me.

"_Don't be foolish Audrey," he said "you'll never leave me, you can't leave me."_

"_Yes, yes I can Ben. You clearly don't love me anymore and I'm not going to stand here and watch you destroy our family." _

_That didn't please him at all. Moving in a blink of an eye, his hand came in contact with my face, a loud buzzing sound ringing in my ears when I looked back at him. I didn't cry, just blinked a few times. _

"_You're a selfish woman, Audrey. I gave you everything and you have the audacity to tell me that you're leaving me! Who the hell do you think you are?" When I opened my mouth to protest, he struck me again. I didn't say another word. "You will stay here because you need me and you know it." _

_He left the room, grabbing his keys and going outside, muttering something about being back later. _

He's right. I _do _need him, as much as I hate to admit that. Even with my job, there's no way I'd be able to pay for everything and give Jasmine a good life. My little girl had nothing to do with this and it seemed unfair that she would have to suffer from the stupidity of her father and the weakness of her mother.

I spent hours in the kitchen, holding the phone in my hand the entire time. I didn't know who'd I call. Ben knew all my friends here in the city, it'd be the first place he looked. All my credit cards were under his bank account so he'd be able to track me down that way. There really was only one option that made sense. It was the only logical choice and yet, I couldn't bring myself to dial the familiar number.

Why, I wasn't too sure. I mean, Jasper had always been there for me and he'd no doubt be there for me now. Thing was, I had already caused him and his family so much strife, I wasn't sure what this would do to them. Especially when they were to find out about the…well, never mind that.

Though I should've known, I was still a bit surprised when Jasper knocked on my back door in the middle of the night. I let him in quickly and he blurted what I already knew. His face registered shock for a good five seconds before something else grabbed his attention. How could it not? It was a large bruise, already covering my most of the right side of my face. Up until the moment he touched my cheek, I had been strong, thought I could make it through this. Though the second his cold hand met my overheated skin, I lost it completely. It was then that I realized the severity of my situation. I was stuck, unable to break free from this horrible situation I had gotten myself into. I cried, my frustration pouring out with each tear. It was then that Jasper snapped at me, claiming I had forgotten about the promise he had made to me when Jasmine was born.

He told me to leave with him, right then and there. Even though it was the answer to my unspoken prayers, I still found myself hesitant. It was then that he spoke with me, with such authority that it finally made something snap in my head. Every moment I stayed here, put my daughter in danger. I knew with Jasper, she would be safe and that's what mattered most.

The decision to leave with him was more so for my daughter than it was for me. Jasper gave me explicit instructions to take everything I needed because I was never stepping foot back in that house again. Good, I didn't want to spend another a minute in this place. I packed everything in one suitcase. I felt behind most of my clothes, grabbing only the most important things. Things like my medical folder and things of Jasmine's that I had saved since she was born. I wanted nothing that Ben had bought me, I wanted to forget all about him the moment I stepped out of here.

We went to the airport, Jasper saying to follow his lead. He told them I was his sister and that my life was in danger. The woman working, no older than myself was completely hooked on what Jasper told her and let us go through without much of a hassle.

Sitting on that plane, flying from San Francisco to Washington, I was completely terrified. I was so scared that Ben was going got pop out of nowhere and try and hurt me or worse, hurt Jasmine. Though Jasper kept reassuring me that everything was going to be okay, the fear was present the entire time. In a public place, Jasper had seem normal and human so if Ben were to show up, there'd be no way Jasper could I don't know, kill him without getting into some kind of trouble.

Arriving at the Cullen home, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if they'd welcome me with open arms or be upset with Jasper for bringing me into their home. They had always been nice to me, treating me nicely, but this was a whole different game now.

Stepping inside, I was immediately enveloped in a cold, tight embrace. I thought it was Esme, maybe even Carlisle, but when I pulled away I was more than shocked to see Rosalie standing there, her golden eyes ablaze with intensity and anger.

"If that man ever steps one foot near you, I will personally kill him." Her eyes were hard, her tone malicious, but there was something about Jasper's sister that me love her even more when she said that. Something inside me told me that I could trust Rosalie, especially with my baby. A fact that I stored away for later, when and if. So much so, that left Jasmine with her, my body suddenly becoming exhausted with each passing second. Jasper picked up on it and took me upstairs, to a bedroom that I'm sure will soon become my own.

Laying in the bed, Jasper beside me, I let every emotion run free wanting nothing more to rid myself of all this pain and anger. Easier said than done though. He tried hard to make me feel better, but it was to no avail.

"Audrey, listen to me. People make mistakes. People lie and deceive. They get together and they separate. They fall in and out of love. We have no guarantee that we have today will be with is tomorrow."

Oh, god. The more Jasper talked, trying to make me feel better, it was only making me feel worse. So overcome with both guilt, anger and confusion, I fell into a deep sleep. Though I'm happy to be away from Ben, I cannot shake the feeling that things are going to get much worse before they get better.

I love Jasper and always will, but there's something I need to tell him and I'm not sure when the best time to tell him will be. Though he's not saying it, I know he's thrilled to have me here. I don't know what's going to happen now between the two us, but whatever it is and before it can go any further, I know that I'm going to have to tell him before it's too late. It's only fair to him.

**~June 8****th****, 2011**

Waking up this morning, I felt a bit more calm and relaxed than I had been in a long time. However, the calm didn't last for long when I realized where I was and why I was there. Looking around, I panicked for a few minutes when I saw neither Jasmine nor Jasper in the room with me. Taking deep breaths, I told myself that my baby was probably with Rosalie or Esme so she was safe and Jasper was…well, I had no idea.

I wanted to have a while to think to myself, but that didn't happen. I had been awake for only ten minutes when Jasper cam waltzing back in, a peculiar look on his face. I had a feeling where he this conversation was going to before he even started talking.

When he said that Alice was letting him go, I was momentarily stunned. This woman loved Jasper more than anything, he was her world and yet, she was just letting him go. She told Jasper she wanted him, wanted us to be happy, but I knew the real reason. She may not have said anything yet to me, but I know she knows. It would be the only logical explanation as to why she would give up so quickly. Decades together and now, they simply won't be?

Still, when Jasper asked me if I truly wanted to be with him, I couldn't lie. Of course I wanted to be with him, it's what I had always wanted since I was a teenager. I told him that I didn't know if I could just jump into a relationship with him so quickly though. Which, that's partially true. I'm still reeling over what happened with Ben, even though I had seen it coming for quite some time now. There's another reason though and that reason is because I'm a coward. I'm weak, unable to tell the man I love something so utterly important. I've already put Jasper through so much, I just know if I can tell him yet.

Then to top it all off, he kissed me. And dear god it wasn't just any kiss, not like the ones he had given me before. He was kissing me for what felt like the first time. Kissing me as if I was the only woman in his life now. Without worrying about Alice being upset, he felt he was free to be with me.

After having my mind jumbled for a good ten minutes, I attempted to go and find my baby, wanting nothing more than to hold her, but Jasper told me that she was in good hands with his mother and sister and I trusted him on that. He told me to take a shower before coming out to join everyone, and to just relax.

Even before it registered in my mind, I asked him if this, him and I being together, meant that the fantasy world we had created together was over now. He laughed, taking my hands and with that Southern accent of his, assured me that this was all reality now.

Reality. The very word shattered my heart more than it already was. He sense my sadness no doubt, but he blamed it on the whole cheating husband thing, but it was so much more than that.

Watching him walk out the room, a lump rose in my throat and I blinked back tears.

This didn't feel like a reality to me. It still felt surreal because if this was supposed to be perfect, I wouldn't be hiding this secret from Jasper.

If things were going to get better, I wouldn't have to tell him that I was sick.

I wouldn't have to tell him that I was dying.

I honestly don't know if I can tell him, it'd only shatter him.

Fantasy, reality…it all still seems the same to me now. I'm not sure how to go about all this. My only hope is that I can tell him before things get worse.

* * *

**I really like the way this came about. Giving insight to what Audrey was thinking and what she knew during those hard times....hopefully gives you guys a better glimpse to her as a character. **

**Yes, she knew she was sick. Yes, she was terrified of telling Jasper, but she was also on the verge of telling him. **

**The next set from her POV will be the end the story..and then this will be marked as complete.  
**


End file.
